Mas alla del crepúsculo
by Jahzeel
Summary: SurgiÓ una extraña quimica entre ellos, que no ha hecho mas que intensificarse, despues de interpretar famosos personajes., ¿Edward se obsesionará del unico fruto de su trabajo, su compañera de reparto Bella?
1. 1 Comienzos de un amor

**DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes Que En Esta Historia Aparecen, No Me Perteneciesen, Son De La Genial Mente Escritora Stephenie Meyer. Solo La Historia Es Mía Con Algunas Ediciones Para Mi Molestia ¬¬ Jeje**

**Para Aclaraciones De Mi Historia Original Pueden Consultar El Foro ****www. todoesgenial. mi-web. es ****Y Checar La Historia Original, Si Esa No Les Agrada, No Se Preocupen, Aquí Seguiré Con Esta Versión ^^**

* * *

**A**ntes de empezar con mi historia quisiera describir algunas de las características que los personajes tomaran, para no confundir a nadie ¿de acuerdo? =)

1. TODOS SON HUMANOS.

2. NUNGUNO ESTA EMPARENTADO.

3. TODOS SON ACTORES.

**Edward Masen:** Es un joven tímido de 22 años (va a cumplir 23), es algo torpe (lo se pero es lindo ya verán) pero muy romántico. Desde que empezó a trabajar con Bella en la anterior película, empezó a tener sentimientos por ella, pero es hasta ahora que empieza a mostrarlos un poco mas. Es muy sincero y eso en ocasiones le acarrea problemas, por que dice lo que piensa en el momento.

**Isabella Swan: **Ella es una joven de 18 años (por cumplir los 19), ella es algo reservada, es mas atlética que Edward (¿Qué raro no? Jaja) y tiene por novio a un joven llamado Michael Newton (con quien lleva una relación de 5 años, desde muy jóvenes se conocen). No le gusta demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Generalmente es la única en dirigirse a Edward como Ed, aunque gracias a ella, la mayoría de las personas ya le llaman así a el.

**Alice Brandon: **Actriz carismática y risueña, desde que empezó con esta serie de películas, se dio cuenta de una cierta atracción a las compras que antes no había tenido, y pone de pretexto esta situación para decir que las compras no eran lo suyo, pero ahora si. Tiene una relación muy cercana con Emmett, ya que han compartido varias películas con anterioridad.

**Emmett McCarth****y: **Actor muy bromista con sus compañeros de reparto, comparte una cercanía muy próxima con Alice, a quien siempre ha visto como su hermanita, siempre se dan concejos mutuos y por ello han llegado a emparejarlos, aunque nada a pasado aun. Le gustan las apuestas y sale a menudo con Edward a algún bar, dado que son compañeros de parranda en ese sentido. Le encanta apostar con Jasper.

**Jasper Whitlock: **es algo tímido pero muy cercano también a Alice desde su primera película, le encanta bromear con Emmett y apostar con el. Es muy serio pero en ocasiones se deja llevar. Tiene un carácter similar al de Rosalie, aunque no tan explosivo como ella.

**Rosalie Hale: **mantiene una relación amistosa con Edward. Es su consejera y amiga, siempre esta ahí para apoyarlo (y regañarlo si es necesario). También es muy amiga de Bella. Con quien siempre se nada peleando es con Emmett, por tener carácter muy distinto al suyo.

**Jacob Black: **joven de 17 años, ha trabajado muy duramente para poder presentarse en la película que están filmando, tanto así que tiene un cuerpo sorprendente y constantemente lo fastidian con esto o su edad, es muy risueño y perceptivo, aunque solo lance indirectas de las situaciones.

**Carlisle Cullen y Esme Platt: **dos actores muy centrados y serios, Carlisle esta casado y tiene familia, en tanto que Esme no. Son muy buenos compañeros de reparto.

**Después de la amplia descripción de los personajes de mi historia podemos comenzar. Espero les agrade!! ^^ **

**Por cierto se me olvidaba, jaja, la película que están filmando es New Moon (quiero aclarar que eso tampoco me pertenece). Ahora si! A leer!!**

* * *

**Comienzos de un amor**

**Edward**** pov**

Me hallaba en mi camerino, dado que mis escenas serian de lo más tediosas, para esta película no participaría mucho aunque me tendría que quedar hasta el final… claro esta que lo soportare por que así podría estar junto a ella…

— Deja de pensar en eso— me dije— ya sabes que no se puede… no aun.

Ok, lo admito, si estaba pensando en eso, pero debía distraerme ¿no?, debía buscar algo para alejarla de mi mente ya. Recordé que había agarrado en una mesa afuera del foro un libro, "Amanecer"… había leído ya Crepúsculo (por obvias razones), Luna Nueva (obvio de nuevo), Eclipse y nada mas me faltaba ese. Por una u otra razón siempre me quedaba en el primer capitulo y ahora era una muy buena oportunidad para avanzar algo.

Tome el libro de la mesa donde lo había dejado y abrí la primera pagina, pero pareciendo como una maldición un miembro del staff toco la puerta y abrió.

— Edward tienes media hora ya te toca salir a escena-

— Ok, ¿que tengo que hacer hoy? — pregunte como imprimiendo interés en la frase, sabia que faltaba mucho para las escenas que yo quería así que…

— Pues para tu fortuna tienes solamente que pararte en la pantalla verde durante una hora parecer estar sufriendo, ¿no es genial?- me pregunto sarcásticamente.

— Cállate Steve- el se fue dejando la puerta cerrada.

Ok, de nuevo pensé, media hora para una tortuosa hora de pararme y parecer un mártir, aunque no me costaría tanto trabajo dado que ya de por si sufría, aunque no dejara que casi nadie lo viera, solo ella. Si lo se es un golpe bajo pero en la guerra y el amor… ya deja de pensar en ella con amor, guerras o lo que sea, ya para de hacer eso y mejor lee.

Tome de nuevo el libro, abrí la primera pagina y como si sufriera una maldición de nuevo abrieron mi puerta sin preguntar. Bueno pensándolo mejor que hermosa maldición, que bueno que esta persona me interrumpió, ok no hagas nada estúpido se casual…

— Hola— me dijo Bella— ¿te interrumpo?

— Oh si, estaba creando la formula para aliviar el hambre mundial e ideando la manera de que todos consigamos la paz mundial— dije sarcásticamente, pero en seguida cambie mi tono— no hermosa como crees tu nunca interrumpes, es mas me alegro de que hayas venido a ver a los olvidados, perdón, al olvidado jajaja.

— ¿Olvidado? No es de lo que estoy enterada— me dijo ella alzando ligeramente su ceja, o dios como amaba eso, aaaaah!! Concéntrate, focus!! — por lo que se el señor tiene una agenda muy ocupada para este año, Little Ashes, Remember Me, el Festival De Cannes, películas y eventos y demás que si los nombro hoy no acabo, vaya que si eso es estar olvidado no quisiera que nadie me olvide.

— Jajaja graciosita, me refiero al hecho de que no tengo nada que hacer para esta película, solo poner una cara trágica para cada escena, y además no trabajamos juntos mucho tiempo, mas bien vas a estar con Jacob… hasta en los promocionales…

— Ed…

— Si lo se, lo se es la película per…

— No me refería a eso, me refería a lo que siempre te vengo diciendo, no puedes estar así, nosotros no…

— No mira déjalo así ¿Ok? — me levante y fui por un vaso de agua a la mesa de donde tome el libro.

— ¿Qué lees? — pregunto queriendo cambiar el tema, yo le seguí el juego.

— Ah, mejor preguntaría ¿Qué intentas leer? Por que cada vez que intento siquiera abrir el libro alguien me interrumpe

— Oh lo siento, si te interrumpí discúlpame, será mejor que me vaya entonces

— ¿Que parte de "no hermosa como crees tu nunca interrumpes" no entendiste? De verdad, independientemente de lo que sienta, o sintamos, me agrada tu compañía, eres graciosa, siempre me haces reír…

— Oh gracias— y haciendo una mueca añadió— Tatan!!! — hizo una reverencia como maestra de ceremonias de un circo.

— Eres incorregible, sabes que no lo decía en esa forma, pero en fin. Bueno volviendo a lo otro— ella torció el gesto— no me refería a "lo otro" sino al hecho de que me vinieras a ver — aclare — ¿como es que viniste?

— Pues me entere de que estabas aquí encerrado esperando tu turno a escena, y me dije que seria buena idea venir a decirte hola…

— Ah!! Bueno… mmmmmm, si— bueno eso era extraño dado que apenas hoy en la mañana la había visto y ya nos habíamos dado ese "hola" en la mañana, pero…

— Pero si quieres ya me voy— volvió a repetir

— ¡¡¡No!!! — casi grite, pero me recompuse — digo no, no te vayas quédate leamos juntos si quieres

— Bueno, al fin y al cabo tampoco lo he leído

— ¿En serio?

— Si me pasa lo mismo nunca puedo acabar ni el primer capitulo aunque siempre se la pasan diciéndome que como podría ser posible que aun no lo leyera, era básico, sobre todo por que ahí pasan muchas cosas…

— Mmmmmm… cosas…

— Ed…

— ¿Qué?

— Cállate y mejor leamos

— Ok

Nos sentamos juntos en el mueble, la sentía muy cerca, pero a la vez muy lejos… suspire muy bajo, y comencé a abrir el libro por tercera vez en el día, pero de verdad que era una maldición por que de nuevo tocaron a mi puerta. Era Steve.

— Edward ya paso la media hora tienes que…— se quedo mirando a Bella— ah!! Emmmm… disculpen— miro hacia abajo como si nos hubiera sorprendido en algo mucho peor — Edward, ya debes estar ahí, te lo dije media hora…

— No te preocupes Steve ya lo se— me levante y me acerque a ella— adiós Bella, nos vemos al rato, o mañana, si creo que mañana porque tienes una agenda muy apretada ¿no?

— Jaja que gracioso, pero si que la tengo — torció el gesto y me miro de nuevo— lastima no pudimos leer nada

— Que te parece si en los descansos obligatorios leemos algo — sugerí — ¿o es que tu ya no los tienes?

— Claro que si- me miro y añadió— ¿que te parece si empezamos mañana? — dijo con un tono medio raro, como retándome… no lo entendí del todo pero le dije:

— Esta perfecto mañana, en el descanso ¿Ok?

— Esta bien prepárate para acabar el libro de una vez por todas.

— Lo mismo digo…

— Oigan disculpen por interrumpir pero Edward de verdad te están esperando— dijo Steve un poco avergonzado aun.

— Si ya voy — me volví y le di un beso en la mejilla a Bella— hasta mañana en el descanso— le sonreí y me voltee- bien Steve estoy preparado— añadí en tono MUY sarcástico— sacare el mártir en mi.

* * *

**Weno, he corregido el primer capitulo, espero lo haya adecuado bien para no cambiar el sentido de la historia original (que claro ya esta demaciado cambiado T-T)**

**Tratare de actualizar pronto por que también no me quiero atrasar en el capitulo que llevo en el original.**

**Bye hasta la otra!**


	2. 2 Una noche larga…

**DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes Que En Esta Historia Aparecen, No Me Pertenecesen, Son De La Genial Mente Escritora Stephenie Meyer. Solo La Historia Es Mía Con Algunas Ediciones Para Mi Molestia ¬¬ Jeje**

**Para Aclaraciones De Mi Historia Original Pueden Consultar El Foro ****www. todoesgenial. mi-web. es ****Y Checar La Historia Original, Si Esa No Les Agrada, No Se Preocupen, Aquí Seguiré Con Esta Versión ^^**

**Una noche larga…**

**Bella**** pov**

— ¡¿Pero quien se cree que es?! — Me dije un poco alterada — Claro, "hasta mañana en el descanso" — _vamos acéptalo te gusto…_ — ¡no es cierto!, demonios ¿que me pasa?, ¿acaso estoy discutiendo conmigo misma? — _eso es algo claro ¿no?_ — Ok… esto me preocupa, o tengo una mente muy activa o esta situación me trastorna… — _creo que un poco de las dos… _— Ash!! Será mejor que descanse un rato, me recostare, descansare la vista, los músculos o lo que sea.  
Me dirigí a mi camerino abrí la puerta y me encontré con un ramo de rosas en el interior, me acerque y tome la clásica nota que siempre traen estos detalles consigo; por una parte esperaba que fuera el quien me las enviara, pero por otra… ¡no! No pienses en eso, ya para, estas mal, estas como… ¡enferma!, ¡¡argh!!  
La nota solo decía: "Para mi princesa, gracias por el tiempo que has estado conmigo, se que estas ocupada, y por lo mismo no recordaras nuestro aniversario… si es hoy, no importa cariño, te quiero y te comprendo. Te amo. Michael".  
— ¡Por dios, el aniversario!, pero ¿era hoy?, ¿no en una semana? — _Ya vez, ni tu quieres recordarlo…_ — Ya cállate quien quiera que seas ¡ya!  
Tome el teléfono y marque su número a toda velocidad, ¡como se me pudo haber olvidado!; no, yo no era así, era por toda la presión de la grabación, si, era eso, claro, si, ok, tu sabias que en algún momento esto pasaría ¿no? — _Si claro como no…_  
— ¿Hola?  
— Si, Michael, soy yo, Bella, disculpa cariño el haber olvidado el aniversario, disculpa, te dije que jamás me pasaría eso, pero de verdad…  
— ¡Hey!, calma — me dijo en un tomo muy cariñoso y tierno — te comprendo corazón, lo se, te entiendo y te amo ¿Ok?, en eso se basa una relación, en la comprensión, no tienes que disculparte por nada, es mas me has dado un mejor regalo de aniversario, me llamaste, yo solo te mande un ramo de rosas, tu te estas tomando el tiempo para llamarme…  
— Ya te entendí Mich, ok, ya… se que encontraras cualquier excusa para perdonarme, pero de verdad no hay excusa, te lo prometí, y yo no soy una mujer que rompe sus promesas, así que mañana ven en mi descanso y te compensare ¿de acuerdo? — de pronto recordé — ¡no! En el descanso no, recordé que tengo un compromiso a esa hora — demonios hasta este extremo llego, mentirle… — si no recordaba, debo hacer… mi ensayo de escenas… si, ensayo…  
— Bella, de verdad, no es necesario, podemos vernos otro día, no es preciso apresurarnos por favor. — me parecía estar viendo su calida sonrisa, demonios era una desgraciada… — te lo repito aunque parezca disco rayado, te amo, y no me cansare de decírtelo, lo que a mi importa eres tu y tu comodidad, recuérdalo. Nos vemos otro día, me están llamando. Te quiero.  
— Adiós Mich — colgué el teléfono.  
Me recosté en el sofá de mi camerino, hice una profunda inhalación, tome una almohada y me cubrí la cara.  
— Aaaaaaah!!!!!!! — Me quede sin aliento, pero no me destape la cara — Por dios, que me pasa, soy una… ya no tengo ni palabras, me siento tan mal — pero de pronto recordé lo que me esperaba mañana a la hora del descanso, y no pude evitar sentir una leve sacudida en el estomago… después de todo el solo era mi compañero ¿cierto? — Bueno ya no tan mal…

**Edward pov**

Las siguientes horas fueron un verdadero aburrimiento, odio hacerme el mártir, aunque a veces pienso que no es necesario fingir por que en verdad sufro (sobre todo por que mi sufrimiento tiene nombre y apellido, si ya se que nombre y apellido)  
— Patético —me dije mentalmente pero no puedo evitar pensar y sentir algo por ella.  
Después de una hora en extremo sufrible, de poner mi peor (y casi nada) sufrible cara de mártir, todo acabo.  
— Edward, esta listo, es todo por hoy — me dijo Steve  
— Gracias chicos hasta mañana — me despedí de ellos, por fin acabo el martirio de este día, esperaba que mañana ya fuera un poco mas llevadero; de acuerdo lo admito, era mucho mas relax que la vez pasada, que me la pasaba como negro, de aquí a allá, de hasta el otro extremo, pero valió la pena… y pensar que ella grabaría mas con Jacob… no pude reprimir un suspiro y cierto aire de envidia hacia el… exactamente ahora filmaban las escenas donde el la consolaba y demás… pero me conformaba con saber que faltan dos películas más por filmar… donde ella estará a mi lado… si, sonaba bien; por cierto me recordé a mi mismo que mañana empezaríamos a leer el libro juntos (ah juntos… que bonito se oye si tan solo fuera así siempre)  
Para esta noche habría una salida a un pub con Rosalie, mi amiga, ya me había aburrido de que siempre nos mezclaran emocionalmente, eso solo me había traído problemas con todos, desde la productora hasta Bella (por que aunque ella lo negara, sabia que en su interior sentía algo por mi)

**Rosalie pov**

—Ahora si lo cuelgo— dije entre murmullos, ya había pasado la hora, nos habíamos citado a las 8, y sí, yo sabía perfectamente que el siempre, y siempre llegaba tarde, pero ¡esto era el colmo!, ¡¿9:30?!... pobre Edward, seguramente anda molesto con tanto trabajo y sus sentimientos son un desastre porque aunque nos lo niegue, yo lo conozco… sé que le gusta Bella, y esta noche conseguiría que me dijera toda, toda la verdad.  
De pronto lo vi en la esquina, y ¡oh por dios!, ¡venia con paso de tortuga!, además se ¿ponía en ese plan?  
—Hola Rosalie disculpa por la tardanza  
—Vaya ¿será que el señor "ya me tarde pero quiero tardarme más" se pueda apurar? —Dije con la más cargada nota de sarcasmo que me permitía— Diablos Edward, tardas horas ¿por qué no llegabas?, ¿Dónde andabas?, ¿Qué hacías?  
—Ey!, ey!, ey!, ¡más despacio!, me estas mareando con tanta pregunta, no soy una maquina. Ok, ¿Por qué no llegaba?, porque aun estaba en el set, terminando mis largas y muy entretenidas escenas, ¿Dónde andaba?, ya te dije, en el set y ¿Qué hacia?, pues seguir filmando— desvió un poco la mirada — pues si eso es todo — parecía algo nervioso — entonces… ¿entramos?  
— ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que me estas ocultando algo? — le dije entrecerrando los ojos, avanzamos hasta la entrada y el guardia nos dejo entrar; ahí uno de los meseros del pub nos condujo a una mesa, tomamos asiento y le dije — Se perfectamente que hoy no tenias tanto trabajo, solo algo de pararse y ya, además de que hoy salías a las 7 de la noche, por eso quedamos a las 8 aquí— baje la mirada y lo vi a los ojos — Vamos Edward confía en mí, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué estas así?, a mi no me engañas, eres tan malo mintiendo que se nota a leguas que te traes algo…  
—Oh vamos Rosalie, ¿de nuevo con lo mismo?, de verdad no me pasa nada, es lo mismo de siempre, estoy cansado…  
— ¿De fingir? ¿O de qué?  
—Por favor Rose, de verdad, yo no finjo nada, no sé por qué insistes en este tema, no me pasa nada ni es lo que siempre imaginas…  
—Sabes que te podemos apoyar con los medios diciendo una y otra vez que no hay nada entre ustedes, pero debes aceptar que a nosotros no nos engañas…  
—Creo de verdad que esta será una noche muy, pero muy larga— dijo con un tono cansado.  
—No lo sería si confiara en mí.  
—Confió en ti, en quien no confió es en mi, y en mi capacidad para seguir soportando mas esta situación…

* * *

**La verdad estoy contenta de haber editado desde un día antes el capitulo, por que ahorita no se ni donde tengo la cabeza… ¡ESTOY A PUNTO, SOLO UNAS HORAS DE VER NEW MOON! Dios, no se si hiperventilo o si solo la habitación da muchas vueltas a mi alrededor, o tal vez la diadema que tengo puesta me apreta demasiado el cráneo y no llega el oxígeno al cerebro…**

**Weno, ya las dejo niñas, yo seguire una rutina de relajación para ver si no me desmayo antes de la película (una calamidad, por que me la perdería y ahí si no sabría ni que hacer luego, de verdad) y luego ire a mi cine mas cercano!!!!!!!!! **

**Bye!!**


	3. 3 Una situación inesperada

**DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes Que En Esta Historia Aparecen, No Me Pertenecesen, Son De La Genial Mente Escritora Stephenie Meyer. Solo La Historia Es Mía Con Algunas Ediciones Para Mi Molestia ¬¬ Jeje**

**Para Aclaraciones De Mi Historia Original Pueden Consultar El Foro ****www. todoesgenial. mi-web. es ****Y Checar La Historia Original, Si Esa No Les Agrada, No Se Preocupen, Aquí Seguiré Con Esta Versión ^^**

**Una situación inesperada**

**Edward pov:**

A la mañana siguiente no se mi estado estaba mas eufórico que histérico. En primera, me había levantado muy tarde para llegar al set, y en segunda hoy tenia una cita (de acuerdo, cita suena muy formal pero para mi, por lo menos lo era, no es que leer un libro fuera la gran cosa, pero para mi representaba un avance ¿no?) con mi personita especial.

— Rose cuando te vea te voy a ahorcar — aunque sabia que no era cierto; en realidad me había servido de mucho el que me escuchara, ella era buena para eso, ni siquiera me había interrumpido, todo el tiempo se había limitado a escucharme pacientemente mientras yo le soltaba lo mas profundo que me corroía, en verdad le estaba muy agradecido.

Salí del hotel como alma que la lleva el diablo; se suponía debía estar en el set a las 6 de la mañana (si, aunque yo no tuviera nada trascendental que hacer) y estar ahí por si podíamos adelantar cualquier cosa.

La realidad es que ya habían dado las 8, yo todavía estaba abandonando el hotel y de camino me tomaba media hora, o sea que estaría listo y en mi camerino a eso de las 9… —El director me va a matar— murmure en el coche que nos proporcionaban el la filmación. En este momento me pregunte como era posible que James, mi guardaespaldas, no me hubiera despertado, pero sabía la respuesta, yo le había dicho que no me gustaba que me despertaran así que no había nada que hacer.

Llegamos al set y corrí hacia vestuario, me cambie como loco y me dirigí a maquillaje. De camino allí me asalto una idea: ¿y si por llegar tarde teníamos que utilizar mi descanso obligatorio (si, mi hermosos descanso) para hacer alguna escena que me había perdido por mi falta de responsabilidad?

— No creo— me dije —confío en que no me necesitaban para nada hoy.

Llegue a maquillaje y en menos de 30 minutos ya estaba caracterizado y listo por si alguien necesitaba a Edward en alguna toma.

Llegue a mí camerino y todo estaba como lo había dejado ayer: el libro sobre el sofá, la clásica jarra de agua en mi mesita, y para mi suerte ninguna nota de regaño o cita que me impidiera tomar mi descanso.

— Te salvaste esta vez, pero no abuses de tu suerte — me dije y tome asiento, mire el libro y una sonrisa ilumino mi rostro — hoy vamos a tener una cita muy interesante — le dije, pero de pronto me asalto una idea, estaba hablando con un libro — es genial que no haya nadie aquí para que compruebe lo loco que estoy — suspire, pensando lo mucho que me estaba afectando esta… ¿como llamarlo si no era una relación?

**Bella pov:**

Este día me levante de golpe, con una sola idea en mente, mi descanso.

Ok, de acuerdo, tal vez estaba exagerado con todo esto de… ¿de que? Si no hay nada, el es solo mi amigo, ¿cierto?, no hay nada mas ahí que pensar o que sentir, simplemente leeríamos un libro para informarnos mas de lo que tendríamos que hacer mas adelante.

Mire el reloj y vi la hora: 5 de la mañana.

— Voy bien de tiempo— me levante de la cama y fui a la regadera, abrí las llaves para dejar que llegara el agua caliente, regrese la closet y seleccioné una ropa, regrese a la ducha, tome un rápido baño, salí, me seque y vestí en un tiempo record… apenas 15 minutos me tomo toda esta operación.

Baje al lobby donde me espera mi guardaespaldas y el chofer de la filmación y abordamos al coche. Llegamos a las 6 en punto dado que había un poco de tráfico.

Entre a vestuario y me colocaron las prendas, luego seguí con mi acostumbrada rutina de ir a maquillaje. Lo bueno de mi personaje es que siempre la describen muy natural, lo cual implicaba poco tiempo en maquillaje… pensar que mientras a mi me tomaba ¿Qué será? 15 minutos en terminar, a Edward le tomaba mucho mas tiempo dado que a el lo dejaban pálido, jajajaja.

Ese día me toca otra escena con Jacob, una donde estábamos en la escuela y me decía que nunca me iba a abandonar y no se que tanto. Jacob debía estar en estos momentos o en vestuario o con su entrenador ejercitándose… si seguía así, no se si lo iban a reconocer luego, estaba quedando muy… impresionante.

Como note que nadie me llamada a escena, decidí darme una vuelta por el camerino de Ed…

— No, mejor no, es una mala idea— _¿Por qué, a que le temes?_ — A nada, y sabes que esto de tener conciencia me esta empezando a hartar — _tal vez por que te dice verdades…_ — cierra la boca quien quiera que seas…

Llegue a su camerino pero aun no había nadie. Que extraño, ¿estaría aun en maquillaje?, ya habían dado las 7, así que ya debería estar por aquí.

Comencé a caminar de regreso a mi camerino cuando me tope con Steve.

— Oye, Steve, mmm...., ¿ya llego Edward?, es que… deje algo en su camerino ayer y no se si… — _¿y por que mientes? _— podría regresármelo.

— No, aun no ha llegado, pero por suerte para el hoy no tiene ninguna escena — torció el gesto — pero ¿digo suerte?, el hombre se va a traumar — luego añadió observándome — si quieres te puedo abrir su camerino para que recojas tu…

— ¡No gracias! Así estoy bien lo esperare — _¡ah! magnifica excusa, estarás contenta ¿no?_ — bueno regreso a mi camerino si me necesitan…

— De hecho tienes que ir ahora mismo al set, ya están ahí Jacob y todos los demás para la escena.

— Ok, ya voy.

Me volví para dirigirme al set, me sentía algo… ¿decepcionada?, pero ¿Por qué?, si nada había pasado — si claro no te engañes, sabes perfectamente por que estas así.

Después de 3 horas de repetir y repetir la misma escena, por fin quedo, ya estaba harta de repetir las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

— Y… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?— me pregunto Jacob, saliendo del set, se veía tan raro con todo ese pelo y ese músculo que hasta me daba cosa…

— Pues como se acerca el descanso, iré a mi camerino y después iré al de Edward por que vamos a leer el libro de amanecer…

— ¿Acaso no lo han leído ya?, dios creo que yo lo leí cuando apenas estábamos haciendo crepúsculo…

— Si bueno no todos teníamos tanto tiempo, entonces…

— ¡Ah!, buen golpe, la verdad es que tenia mucho mas tiempo, y ahora que Edward descansa mas puede leerlo, pero ¿tu?, ¿no lo habías leído ya?

— De verdad, no lo había leído, así que ahora que el lo va a leer aprovechare.

— Mmmmm, aprovecharas ¿eh?, bueno diviértete — alzó un poco la ceja y añadió — que disfrutes MUCHO tu descanso… — se alejo soltando una risita

— ¡No es lo que tu crees! — le grite, el se volteo y me dijo

— Pero ¿Qué es lo que debo creer?, si no es nada ¿Por qué te pones así? — se volteo y siguió su camino

**Edward pov:**

No me habían llamado en todo el santo día, y eso era frustrante y a la vez no, me había dado tiempo de pensar en ella, y en lo que íbamos a hablar (bueno, no íbamos a hablar mucho ¿no?).

Así siguió la tarde hasta que dieron las 2:30, faltaba media hora para el descanso y ya estaba sudando, histérico, eufórico, nauseabundo, todo en un solo golpe.

— Relájate, no vas a ser padre, o algo así de dramático, solo vas a leer, contrólate — me dije a mi mismo — ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué seria correcto hacer?, ¿pido algo para comer?, ¿tendrá hambre?, ¿Qué comerá?, ¿será como todas las chicas que solo se nutren de ensaladas y cosas para no "engordar"? — Ok, estas muy histérico, tu no eres de hacerte tantas preguntas a la vez, luego no procesas adecuadamente…

— Muy bien, vayamos a lo lógico, obvio tendrá hambre, así que la comida esta bien… en cuanto a que come mejor le pido una ensalada, no vaya a ser la de malas que sea vegetariana o algo por el estilo, yo por mi parte pediré algo de carne, un filete o algo…

Llame a servicio y pedí una ensalada, un filete y dos refrescos, no era algo romántico pero era un gesto amable ¿no?

Ya habían dado las 3, era hora del descanso, tardarían 5 minutos en traer la comida. Me senté en el sofá, y comencé a mirar mi reloj cada 5 segundos (bueno, seré honesto cada 3), hasta que me sobresalte al oír un toque en la puerta. Corrí hacia ella y casi la arranco. Allí estaba ella, aun caracterizada pero hermosa.

— Hola — fue lo único que conseguí decir, estaba como idiotizado…

— Hola — me contesto, se veía algo ruborizada, me encantaba cuando se ponía así — mmm..., ¿me vas a dejar pasar?

— ¡Ah! Cierto, disculpa, jeje, si, adelante — casi me caigo al hacerme a un lado, que patético, vamos se casual… — ponte cómoda, pedí algo de almorzar y como no sabia que pedirte, te ordene una ensalada…

— ¿Ensalada?, ¿yo?, ¿Qué crees que soy?, ¿un conejo?, ¿Rosalie? — Era algo graciosa verla ponerse así, pero cuando era uno el que estaba recibiendo las preguntas, no era nada gracioso… — ¿Qué ordenaste para ti?

— Un filete pero…

— Ok, tu comes ensalada y yo filete.

— Pero, no me gusta solo la ensalada, yo quería filete.

— A pues ya somos dos, y como solo hay un filete.

— ¡Aaaah!, Ok, soy un caballero, te cedo mi filete.

— Bueno, yo iba a sugerir, que… si quieres… tal vez… podríamos compartir…

— ¿Compartir? — me quede helado, vamos ¡reacciona!, tierra llamando a Edward, ¡mayday! ¡mayday!, tenemos a alguien en estado de coma…

— Aunque claro si no quieres, puedes comer ensalada, solo lo hago para no quedar como una bruja…

— No, digo, si, si quiero, nada mas me tomaste de sorpresa, no me imagine que tu quisieras compartir pero por mi no hay problema.

— Bueno, pues… — se sentó, o mejor dicho se tiro en mi sofá y suspiro — Estoy agotada, eso de repetir la misma frase una y otra vez, es bastante…

— ¿Frustrante?, si, se a que te refieres, yo lo paso siempre, recuerda que al menos te mueves, yo solo me paro en una pantalla verde y finjo tristeza absoluta, tengo que esperar hasta que hagamos las escenas en la casa en el cumpleaños, para hacer algo diferente, ya luego nos iremos a Montepulciano y allí habrá algo de acción al fin…

— El caso es que estoy cansada, me duele todo — Cerró los ojos, yo me acerque y me senté junto a ella, y le murmure al oído:

— Si quieres yo te puedo dar un masaje…

— ¿Sabes?, como que hacer calor y como que me siento menos cansada ahora… — estaba muy nerviosa y colorada, se coloco bien en el sofá y añadió — ¿Qué paso con la comida? ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

— No se, me dijeron 5 minutos, ya deben de estar trayéndola…

En ese preciso momento tocaron la puerta y la abrieron, era la comida claro, nos la dejaron en la mesa y la persona que la trajo salio y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Nos miramos y acordamos acercar la mesa al sofá, así comeríamos mas a gusto.

— A ver, invítame de tu filete — me dijo

Yo corte un pedazo pequeño y lo coloque en mi tenedor, alce mi mirada como esperando que lo tomara, pero como no hizo nada, acerqué el tenedor a su boca y ella solo lo abrió su boca y lo comió.

— Mmm… esta rico

— Entonces tú dame de tu ensalada — dije, esperando ver si ella me daba igual la ensalada.

Ensarto un poco de la ensalada en otro tenedor e hizo lo mismo que yo, me la dio en la boca.

Así seguimos comiendo, era tan agradable, un rato que era solo nuestro, sin complicaciones de que era lo que queríamos, sin nadie que nos fotografiara y creara rumores… solo nosotros.

Casi terminábamos y ella me estaba dando algo de ensalada cuando paso algo que solo hizo que quisiera que la tierra me tragara

— Oye Edward, mañana tenemos las escenas del cumpleaños así que… — Era Emmett, que sin llamar a la puerta, sin un solo aviso, entro como si nada a mi camerino y había entrado justo en el momento en que Bella me estada bando ensalada… — ¿Qué hacen? ¿Por qué ella te esta dando de comer?, ¿Qué haces aquí Bells? ¿Qué hacen aquí los dos juntos, solos…?

Parecía como si en su mente empezaran a sonar unos engranes muy oxidados y comenzaran a dar vueltas, se nos quedo viendo y solo pudo hacer una cosa:

— ¡Ah!, ¡O por dios!, ¡o dios mío!, ¿ya lo aceptaron?, ¿Cuándo que no me entere? ¿Por qué nadie me dice nada?

* * *

**Ayer fue un día… sin comentarios…**

**Solo puedo decir que mi humor fluctúa entre dos estados estados anímicos: la euforia (de haber visto de nuevo a mi maridin Edward, tranquilas chicas lo compartimos jeje) y una sensación de opresión en el estomago que no desaparece (todo gracias a las ultimas 3 palabras de la película, las que ya la hayan visto, me comprenderan… T-T) **

**DISFRUTEN EL CAP**

**PD. Para las que siguen el original les aviso que subiendo este estoy comenzando el siguiente del original y creo, creo, creo que para hoy en la tarde ya esta en el foro, así que chequen, si no, lo encuentran mañana, mas seguro jeje.**


	4. 4 La apuesta

**DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes Que En Esta Historia Aparecen, No Me Pertenecesen, Son De La Genial Mente Escritora Stephenie Meyer. Solo La Historia Es Mía Con Algunas Ediciones Para Mi Molestia ¬¬ Jeje**

**Para Aclaraciones De Mi Historia Original Pueden Consultar El Foro ****www. todoesgenial. mi-web. es ****Y Checar La Historia Original, Si Esa No Les Agrada, No Se Preocupen, Aquí Seguiré Con Esta Versión ^^**

**La apuesta**

**Bella pov**

No tenia idea de cómo llegamos a este punto, a este vergonzoso punto…

Lo único que recuerdo es que llegue a su camerino, estando ahí, el me abrió la puerta y me miro como si le hubiera alegrado toda su existencia, me miraba de una forma muy seductora… lo siguiente es que le pregunte si me dejaría pasar, y así lo hizo, me ofreció asiento y me dijo que había ordenado comida para ambos…

Luego comenzamos a tener una pequeña y divertida discusión acerca de la comida, quien comería filete y quien ensalada, así hasta que sugerí que compartiéramos; después paso algo que me puso muy nerviosa, yo le había dicho que estaba cansada y el me había dicho que si quería un masaje… en ese momento hubo una parte de mi que quería ver su cara si le decía que si, pero la parte mas conciente de mi, que se yo, mi súper yo o algo, una conciencia suprema de lo que provocaría si decía ese "si", me impulso a levantarme del sofá y preguntar a que hora llegaría la comida.

Cuando hubo llegado la comida, le pregunte si me invitaría a su filete, corto un pequeño pedazo, lo puso en el tenedor, y espero un instante para ver que haría; yo quería que el hiciera algo… así que lo hizo, me dio la comida en la boca y luego me preguntó si yo le invitaría de la mía.

Me dije _"¿Por qué no? ¡Vamos a seguirle el juego!"_ e hice lo mismo que el, lo alimente por decirlo; pero si en ese momento yo hubiera sabido lo que se nos avecinaba, bajo ningún concepto se me hubiera ocurrido…

— Oye Edward, mañana tenemos las escenas del cumpleaños así que… — Era Emmett, que sin llamar a la puerta, sin un solo aviso, entro como si nada en el camerino justo en el momento en que YO le estaba dando ensalada a Edward — ¿Qué hacen? ¿Por qué ella te esta dando de comer?, ¿Qué haces aquí Bells? ¿Qué hacen aquí los dos juntos, solos…?

Para cualquier espectador, la escena hubiera resultado cómica: yo con el tenedor aun en la boca de Ed, Ed, con los ojos como plato viendo hacia la puerta, Emmett con fantásticas y enormes ideas en su cerebro, imaginando las peores situaciones posibles del _"¿Por qué?"_ estaba yo aquí…

— ¡Ah!, ¡O por dios!, ¡o dios mío!, ¿Ya lo aceptaron?, ¿Cuándo que no me entere? ¿Por qué nadie me dice nada? — parecía un niño chiquito en su peor berrinche por que no le habían querido comprar su cajita feliz o algo— ¡Oigan!, ¡Digan algo!, no se queden solo mirándome, díganme la verdad, ¿Qué paso?, ¿desde cuando?, de verdad que ya era hora, eso de siempre decir a los medios… — de pronto se le ilumino la cara y solo se le ocurrió… — ¡¡¡ JASPER!!! — Grito como si su vida dependiera de ello — ¡¡¡JASPER!!! CORRE, VEN, ESTAN LOS DOS, QUE TE DIJE, YO GANE LA APUESTA — ¿pero de que apuesta estaba hablando?

Me sentía en el mas profundo de los abismos de la tortura… una cosa era quedar avergonzada enfrente de Edward, eso lo pasaba, el se avergonzaba a si mismo ya de por si haciendo bromas de el, otra cosa era quedar avergonzada enfrente de las personas del set, bueno cualquiera podía cometer un error y teníamos que continuar con las escenas, pero una cosa muy distinta era cometer el mas pequeño de los errores enfrente de Emmett, por que no pararía de burlarse y recordártelo hasta que una cosa peor la sustituyera o en su defecto, se le olvidara (cosa que casi nunca pasaba en una situación así).

Edward pareció recobrarse al oír el nombre de Jasper, así que tomo las riendas del asunto:

— Oye calma, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?, no pasa nada — Lo dijo con tanto convencimiento que al principio hasta yo me la creí, luego me di cuenta de por que era un buen actor… — solo se me estaba cayendo la comida y Bella la empujo — era la excusa mas tonta que había escuchado en mi vida, pero por primera vez en mi vida, hasta yo quería creerla — no te alteres, si quieres quédate — lo dijo sin mucho convencimiento, pero salir del atolladero era lo principal — así comprobaras que no pasa nada de lo que seguramente estas pensando — termino de hablar con una sonrisa y la ceja levantada.

— A no, eso si que no, aquí esta pasando algo grande — a Emmett no se le iban fácil las presas, en este punto comprendí como había conseguido su papel — Bella te estaba dando comida en la boca, estaban aquí solos, se pusieron muy nerviosos al verme, ¡vamos, a mi no me engañan!, estaba haciendo algo… — termino con una de esas clásicas sonrisas estilo Emmett, solo el podía ponerse así ante semejante situación.

En ese momento llego Jasper y yo me sentí en el borde del abismo, si seguían viniendo mas personas esto se podría mas complicado… ¡y no lo era!, dios… ¡solo le di de comer y ya!

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué tanto grito Emmett?, estaba comiendo y te oigo gritar mi nombre y una apuesta — de pronto nos miro y pareció encajar las piezas — ¡Oh, vamos Emmett!, no me dirás que crees que estaban haciendo algo ¿verdad? — ¿nos estaba ayudando acaso?, ¿Cómo nos iba a librar de esta? — vamos hombre si de verdad hicieran algo no creo que este fuera el mejor sitio ¿cierto?

— ¡Oye!, tienes que aceptar que ya te gane, los descubrí y gane, fin de la discusión.

— ¿Estaban haciendo algo chicos? — nos pregunto, dirigiéndose mas bien a Edward, yo aun no hablaba.

— Eso era lo que tratábamos de explicarle a Emmett, que no pasaba nada, simplemente creyó ver algo que no era…

— ¿Ya vez Emmett?, no inventes, ya vámonos, estas haciendo el ridículo de verdad… — jalo un poco a Emmett del brazo y lo saco del camerino, cuando estuvo fuera asomo su cabeza y nos dijo — ¡Hay niños!, la próxima vez pongan seguro a la puerta, hoy les ayude con esto por que no quería perder la apuesta, pero la siguiente ves tal vez no sea yo el que llegue para salvarlos…

Salio del camerino dejándonos solos.

* * *

**He actualizado el original el en foro.**

**Si kieren checarlo adelante!!!**

**Bye!!! **

**Hasta el siguiente cap (aunque ya sepan que sigue… que irónico o_O JAJA)**


	5. 5 Lectura

**DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes Que En Esta Historia Aparecen, No Me Pertenecesen, Son De La Genial Mente Escritora Stephenie Meyer. Solo La Historia Es Mía Con Algunas Ediciones Para Mi Molestia ¬¬ Jeje**

**Para Aclaraciones De Mi Historia Original Pueden Consultar El Foro ****www. todoesgenial. mi-web. es ****Y Checar La Historia Original, Si Esa No Les Agrada, No Se Preocupen, Aquí Seguiré Con Esta Versión ^^**

**Lectura**

**Edward pov**

No se decir si ya se nos había pasado el shock de la situación, el caso es que permanecimos sentados observando la puerta cerrada durante un momento.

Parecía que todo había tardado horas en desarrollarse, cuando en realidad a lo sumo, desde la aparición de Emmett, habían pasado diez minutos.

Si a esto le sumábamos el tiempo que había transcurrido mientras comíamos, ¿Qué tendríamos?, ¿treinta minutos?, ¿eso era todo?, ¿eso era todo lo que iba a conseguir con ella?

No veía la manera de cómo lograr que ella quisiera quedarse o seguir utilizando los descansos para estar conmigo (bueno, ya se, me doy mucho crédito, no por mi, si no por leer el dichoso libro); por que aceptémoslo, si en nuestra primera reunión ya había pasado esto, ¿Qué no pasaría más adelante?... esta bien, poner _"que no pasaría"_ da cabida a muchos comentarios (si _"esa"_ clase de comentarios), pero en realidad quería que ella se quedara mas tiempo.

Me voltee para mirarla y me percate de que ella me observaba. De pronto y sin previo aviso, lanzo una carcajada.

— Oye, ¿estás bien? — le pregunte algo asustado, parecía tan nerviosa mientras Emmett estuvo aquí, es mas, ni siquiera hablo. — pensé que el ratón te comió la lengua, ¡no hablaste o me apoyaste o dijiste algo!

— ¿Pero que fue todo esto? — Volvió a reírse — ¿En verdad paso? Dios no lo puedo creer.

— Si, si paso, Emmett te vio dándome ensalada, Jasper nos salvo y nos advirtió ser mas cuidadosos — le solté, pero luego me di cuenta de que debía medirme si quería que regresara — pero obvio, no entiendo por que cuidadosos dado que no estábamos haciendo algo malo; no es como si estuviéramos en el sofá haciendo… — me sonroje y mejor me calle, de verdad ¿Cuándo aprendería a no hablar mas de lo que importa?

— Cierto — contesto, ¡uf! Que alivio, no tomo en cuenta mi último comentario — ah… bueno, volviendo a lo que nos concierne… ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? No hemos leído nada.

—… — ¿eran imaginaciones mías o aun quería leer? — Eh…, pues, estamos bien de tiempo, nos queda una hora, ya que los descansos son de hora y treinta minutos.

— Perfecto, entonces ¿comenzamos? — me dijo sonriendo.

— Si — me levante y coloque la mesa en su sitio, luego fui a buscar el libro. Al llegar a su lado me percate de que había traído un ejemplar para ella.

Me senté a su lado y le pregunte:

— ¿Dónde conseguiste el libro?

— Ayer en la noche mande a mi guardaespaldas por uno.

— Eso es bueno, no como yo que los agarro de la producción.

— Si, ¿quien querría que le robaras un libro?

— No lo veo como un robo, sino como una inversión, dado que ya estoy adelantando lo que se supone tengo que leer…

Hizo como que fuera a estornudar pero en voz baja dijo — ¡robo! — yo le sonreí, me encantaba platicar con ella.

Ambos observamos la cubierta del libro, esperando que el otro dijera algo, hasta que se me ocurrió algo divertido.

— ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos mas interactivo? — Le dije, ella puso cara de no entender — ya sabes, leemos nuestros personajes y hacemos como que los representamos, nosotros los principales, y los otros personajes pues nos los rolamos…

Me vio con cara de "no deberías ver tanta televisión" o eso me pareció hasta que al fin dijo:

— Me parece bien — y añadió — a ver si así haces algo de actuación y no te aburres… — levanto la ceja. Claro, se burlaba de que yo no hacia nada todo el tiempo y me daba una forma de desquitar mis frustraciones actorales.

— Que buena eres — añadí algo sarcástico — de verdad que me hacia falta hacer algo, y no estar sentado, descansando, sin hacer nada… de verdad es tétrico eso de descansar… — la mire y le lance una sonrisita, ¡toma esa! Me dije, sabia que ella trabajaba hasta muy tarde cuando yo salía muy temprano; es mas, ella había comenzado a grabar tres semanas antes que yo…

Ella sonrío al notar como le tomaba el pelo, eso era lo que me encantaba de ella, podíamos bromear uno del otro y nadie se molestaba, era genial estar con ella… bueno, ya basta de pensar en eso, enfócate y se casual…

— Bien, entonces comencemos — abrió el libro y vimos el prefacio — Interesante — dijo, yo comencé a leerlo y cuando lo hube terminado la observe.

— Mmm, me da que pensar, o te mato, o algo sale mal, o te hago algo — vaya mis opciones eran tan alegres, hasta ella lo noto.

— Me parece que si me fueras a matar no seria un libro tan largo Edward…

— Buen punto, entonces ¿me cambias por alguien a quien amas más que a mi y ese alguien te quiere matar?

— ¿Te sugiero algo?, déjate de especulaciones y mejor leamos — dijo con una cara divertida. Yo le estaba tomando el pelo, me encantaba cuando me trataba como si no supiera nada, me veía con una mirada tierna y sonreía de una manera hermosa.

El primer capitulo era enteramente de la chica de la historia y de sus constantes paranoias. Bella comenzó a leer, imprimiendo el énfasis en cada palabra, la emoción requerida en cada oración… lo hacia muy bien.

Hubo un punto en el que me toco hablar a mí, cuando le decía al padre de ella que nos íbamos a casar, ahí yo tenia que hablar por supuesto. Había una parte en la que el le soltaba un discurso porque la chica se queda sin habla, y le explicaba por que la amaba y todo eso.

—… "Nos vamos a casar". — la mire a los ojos y dije — "_La amo más que a nada en el mundo, mas que a mi propia vida_… — aparte mi mirada y continúe — y, por algún extraño milagro, ella me ama a mi del mismo modo. ¿Nos darás tu bendición?"

Cuando comenzó a leer de nuevo, tenia la voz algo ronca y me pregunte si ya se había cansado de leer. Le sugerí dejarme a mí leer, pero me dijo que estaba bien, que solo se le había trabado algo o que sabía ella.

Hubo otra cosa que me frustró algo pero a ella le encanto. Una de las hermanas, la loca compradora compulsiva (de verdad que Alice se estaba pareciendo a ella) también salía, y aquí no estaba Alice… así que me hizo hablar como ella. Casi se muere al reprimir tremendas carcajadas… pero estaba bien, de seguro ya me tocaría algo a mí para burlarme o por lo menos sacar algo de provecho…

Cuando acabamos el capitulo apenas nos quedaban diez minutos, así que decidimos continuar mañana, no valía la pena comenzar para no terminar siquiera dos paginas.

— Estuvo genial esto — dijo — tenemos que continuar mañana — claro, lo decía por la parte de Alice — bien podrías robarle el papel a Alice, serias un perfecto Alice.

— Lastima que no tienes músculos, por que con tu actitud cualquiera diría que eres Emmett — ella soltó una carcajada y añadí — espera y veras, tendré mi momento…

— Me da lastima decirte que los libros son narrados por mi personaje, así que… — me miro y volvió a sonreírse, dios, por que me hacia esto… — Mañana aquí a la misma hora ¿verdad?

— Si, esta bien — y luego recordé algo — no se te olvide que mañana por fin hago algo; mañana son las escenas del cumpleaños, así que ahí estarán todos — luego recordé lo que paso con Emmett — y si Emmett empieza con sus cosas ya buscaremos la manera de cómo callarlo — le sonreí.

— Eso espero por que no puedo soportar la idea de todo un día sufriendo las bromas de Emmett…

— Es un tipo genial… si no eres objeto de sus bromas, claro…

Parecía como si ninguno de los dos quisiera dejar de hablar, bueno en mi caso así era, no quería que se acabara nuestro tiempo. De improviso tocaron la puerta, me levante y la abrí, era Steve.

— Aquí tienes Edward, el libreto de mañana, estúdialo bien, no es necesario que te lo aprendas pero enfócate en esas emociones para mañana ¿de acuerdo?

— Siempre Steve, ya sabes soy un profesional.

— Oye, ¿no sabes donde esta Bella?, llevo buscándola todo el descanso para darle su libreto de mañana, pero no la encuentro…

Bella apareció al lado mío y tomo su libreto y dijo:

— Gracias Steve — salio de mi camerino y dijo — hasta mañana Ed — y se alejo.

No sabia si lo decía por las escenas o por el descanso… lo único que sabía era que ya quería que llegara mañana.

Steve no hizo ningún comentario, solo me miro y me palmeo el hombro. Ojala fuera tan optimista como todos los demás, ojala todo esto fuera como los demás piensan que es….

* * *

**Mmmm creo que me apurare a subir estos, por que no se… me siento olvidada sin sus reviews… T-T**

**Hasta ni la inspiración llega…**

**Weno subire rapido los primeros 17 para que vayamos a la par en el foro y aki!! Por eso actualizo rapido!!**

**Además para que lean niñas!!**

**Bye!**

**A ver si mañana también actualizo dos mas… o hasta tres… kien sabe jeje**


	6. 6 Ensayo

**DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes Que En Esta Historia Aparecen, No Me Pertenecesen, Son De La Genial Mente Escritora Stephenie Meyer. Solo La Historia Es Mía Con Algunas Ediciones Para Mi Molestia ¬¬ Jeje**

**Para Aclaraciones De Mi Historia Original Pueden Consultar El Foro ****www. todoesgenial. mi-web. es ****Y Checar La Historia Original, Si Esa No Les Agrada, No Se Preocupen, Aquí Seguiré Con Esta Versión ^^**

**Ensayo **

**Emmett pov**

Iba a descubrir la verdad, costara lo que costara; ni Jasper, ni Edward ni Bella me engañaban.

¿Quién creían que era? Soy Emmett McCarthy y si hago una apuesta es por que estoy seguro de que voy a ganar y si aposte con Jasper a que Edward y Bella ya tienen algo es por que estoy en lo correcto. Por que ¡Por favor! ¡¿A quien tratan de engañar?!... _"solo se me estaba cayendo la comida"_, si, como no… lo bueno era que tendríamos escenas hoy todos juntos… podría vigilar muy bien a los tortolitos…

Claro, no seria fácil, mis principales problemas tenían nombre: Jasper (obvio no quiere perder), Alice (no se por que la pequeña se mete tanto, pero ella es genial… tal vez logre que me ayude a mi…) y mi rival mas poderoso, Rosalie (de seguro Edward ya la había pasado a su bando y sabia algo).

Tal vez estaba sonando algo paranoico e intenso… al fin y al cabo era solo una apuesta, pero… ¡¡¡YO NO IRIA EN BIKINI AL GYM!!! En cambio Jasper si tendría que raparse su larga melena…

El estaba obstinado en decir que aun no tenían nada, solo se atraían, yo en cambio pensaba que se veían a escondidas, y el plazo de la apuesta vencía hasta finalizar las grabaciones, que serian hasta dentro de dos meses y medio.

Hoy seria un día largo para Edward y Bella…

**Bella pov**

Las tomas de hoy comenzarían a las 10, lo cual me daba tiempo para llegar a las 8 al set, así que me tome mi tiempo cuando me levante de la cama.

El libreto me había dejado una sensación en el estomago— _¿mariposas?_ — ¡que para nada eran mariposas!

Lo primero que filmaríamos seria el ataque de Jasper, por que eran tomas en un set cerrado, luego la explicación de quienes eran los Vulturis y en la noche serian…

Me levante de la cama, ya había terminado toda mi rutina, solo faltaba bajar para irnos a la grabación. Seria mejor no pensar en esta noche.

**Rosalie pov**

Ya todos estábamos en el set… tan pálidos como los personajes requerían, todos menos Bells.

Observe a Edward y note que no le quitaba la mirada.

Claro, todos teníamos el libreto y sabíamos que les tocaba filmar en la noche…

Me acerque a Jasper. Se veía tan gracioso caracterizado, no me acostumbraba a verlo con el cabello rubio.

— ¿Te estas concentrando en tu depredador interior?

— Mas o menos, tengo que verme realmente trastornado.

— Pues no eres el único que luce así… — dije pensando algo en Edward.

— Eso parece — miro para atrás y luego me pregunto — ¿haz visto a Emmett?

— ¿Debería saber donde esta?

— Pues… solo te puedo decir que Edward y Bella no van a respirar el día de hoy, y no lo digo por que tengan muchas escenas…

— Ya me encargo yo de que el que no respire sea Emmett…

**Emmett pov**

Terminamos las escenas de Jasper y a todos nos tocaba descanso, menos a Eddie y Bells… esto era ahora o nunca.

Mientras todos se cambiaban, iban a comer algo o yo que se, me ocultaría para poder atraparlos.

Estaba a punto de lograr mi objetivo cuando…

— ¿Qué haces Emmett? — era la pequeña, Alice. Esto solo demostraba que faltaban pocos segundos para…

— Si Emmett, ¿Qué haces? —Rosalie… si, apareció, las únicas dos personas en el planeta mas que capaces de arruinar mi plan ya estaban aquí; una frente a mi y la otra a mi espalda, impidiendo mi retirada rápida…

— Se me olvido algo en el set — conteste. A lo mejor si era inteligente conseguiría que me dejaran solo…

— Te ayudamos — o a lo mejor no. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Con ese "te ayudamos" frustraba todos mis planes.

**Edward pov**

Terminamos todo lo que debíamos filmar en la mañana; ya solo quedaba la ultima escena… donde nosotros…

— Vamos, pareces un púber, como si no hubieras hecho esta escena anteriormente — me dije a mi mismo — mantente fresco e intenta no demostrar que estas nervioso ya que solo es… — ¿solo era que? Tenia que ser sincero conmigo, era mas que solo un…

Me dirigía a mi camerino, hablando conmigo mismo (cosa que hago muy a menudo, y por ello me dicen que estoy algo loco jeje), pero de pronto note que alguien me estaba siguiendo. Me di la vuelta y ví que era Bella.

— ¿Qué haces? — le pregunte ¿Por qué no me había dicho que me seguía o algo?

— Esperando ver si notabas que alguien te seguía — me alcanzo y me dijo — parecías muy absorto en tus pensamientos y murmurabas algo ¿Qué era?

— Ah… pues… en… — piensa, piensa ¡di algo! No seas obvio — ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

— ¿Yo?, pues nada, ya que no tuvimos descanso y comimos en el set, supongo que descansar.

— ¿Quieres venir a mi camerino? — ¡bien!, evitaste la pregunta y propones algo bueno… estas progresando — Digo, podríamos hacer algo, son apenas las cinco y nos llevaran a la locación hasta las siete… pero si prefieres pasarlo sola en tu camerino lo entiendo.

— Me parece buena idea

— Bueno ¡vamos!

**Bella pov**

Llegamos a su camerino y nos instalamos en el sofá.

No sabía muy bien porque últimamente aceptaba todas las ofertas de Edward sin chistar. El caso es que aquí estábamos, sentados, sin nada que decir, pero no por eso incómodos, sino más bien relajados.

— ¿Leíste el liberto completo? — pregunto Edward.

— Creo que es obvio ¿no?

— Y… sabes lo que haremos en la noche ¿verdad?

— Bueno, no es nada del otro mundo — _si, como no, se sincera contigo mujer, no es nada del otro mundo, sino que es parte de TODO tu mundo_ — Digo… lo hemos hecho antes, no es para tanto.

— No, me refiero a que la ultima vez estabas nerviosa — me miro y añadió — no me agradaría que lo estuvieras ahora.

— No, como crees, esa ocasión fue por la primera impresión, eso era todo.

— Por que si no… — ahí dudo — no, mejor no, olvídalo…

— Dime, por favor — me acerque a el — anda, no me burlare…

— Temo más tu reacción que una burla.

— ¿Tan mala es tu propuesta?

— No, pero tal vez la tomes mal…

— ¿Qué es? Dime… — tome su mano, eso siempre funcionaba (_aja… engáñate, la tomas por que quieres_) — Confía en mi, no me enojare…

— Bueno, pero escucha — estaba nervioso, pero a la vez, seguro — solo te lo propongo para ensayar y no tener que repetirlo diez veces como la ves pasada frente a todos… — me miro y apretó mis manos — si tu quisieras podríamos ensayar aquí la escena, para evitarnos…

— Esta bien — ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Había aceptado tan fácilmente?!, ¡¿Qué me estaba pasando?! — ¿Es solo un ensayo de acuerdo?

— Nunca pensé algo distinto.

Se levanto y fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y asomo su cabeza. Luego de estar seguro de algo, volvió al interior y cerro con seguro… eso me intrigo un poco.

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunte algo nerviosa.

— Tomando en cuenta el consejo de Jasper — pensó en algo por un momento y añadió — no es que nosotros no sepamos lo que hacemos, pero simplemente imagina por un momento que Emmett entra en el preciso momento en que estemos…

— ¡Vale!, ok, ya entendí… — si, seria un holocausto, ni todos los ángeles nos salvarían de Emmett — Son buenas las precauciones.

Se acerco de nuevo pero en lugar de sentarse se coloco frente a mí y me tendió la mano.

— ¿Qué haces? — volví a preguntar (_¿nerviosa?_)

— En la escena estamos parados junto a tu camioneta — explico — así que en el sofá no representaríamos bien la escena.

— ¡Oh!, de acuerdo. — tome su mano y me puse frente a el.

Al estar frente a el, a treinta centímetros de su rostro, tenia distintas emociones encontradas: nervios, tensión, emoción (_mmmm lo bueno es que lo aceptas_…), alegría… ¿alegría?, ¿de que?... eso no lo entendía muy bien pero…

— Bueno, en la escena llegamos a tu casa y yo, internamente claro, ya estoy evaluando la posibilidad de alejarme de ti por tu bien — sentí un tirón en el estomago cuando dijo _"alejarme de ti"_. —. Sugiero que tratemos de centrarnos y a partir de este momento somos lo personajes, para focalizar nuestras emociones.

Si soy sincera durante todo ese discurso solo capte partes de las frases, me estaba fijando principalmente de cómo movía sus labios al hablar… así que cuando se quedo viéndome, como esperando que yo dijera algo solo pude decir…

— Me parece bien — luego, como algo (_¿desesperada?_) ansiosa por empezar dije — ¿comenzamos?

— Bien.

El se acerco aun más (si es que eso era posible) y coloco sus manos en mi cintura (aunque eso no se especificaba en el libreto).

En ese momento cada parte de mi cuarto reacciono a ese simple contacto, mi respiración se agito un poco y solo alcance a decir:

— Hoy es mi cumpleaños… ¿Puedo pedirte algo? — Luego, mirándolo a los ojos, con mis pensamientos ya dispersos, dije mi última línea — Bésame…

* * *

**Sorry por no haber cumplido mi promesa de actualizar ayer… por eso hoy actualizare dentro de unas… ¿Qué será?... ¿2 horas mas?... si… 2 horas jeje**

**Nos leemos en dos horas!!**


	7. 7 El beso

**DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes Que En Esta Historia Aparecen, No Me Pertenecesen, Son De La Genial Mente Escritora Stephenie Meyer. Solo La Historia Es Mía Con Algunas Ediciones Para Mi Molestia ¬¬ Jeje**

**Para Aclaraciones De Mi Historia Original Pueden Consultar El Foro ****www. todoesgenial. mi-web. es ****Y Checar La Historia Original, Si Esa No Les Agrada, No Se Preocupen, Aquí Seguiré Con Esta Versión ^^**

**El beso**

**Edward pov:**

Cuando dijo la palabra "bésame", ya no supe si era Edward, si era actor, bueno… si era un ángel o un demonio… ¿Qué más daba?, lo único que en ese momento importo era la distancia que me separaba de ella, lo firme que la tenía contra mí, la intensidad de nuestras miradas y mi necesidad de ella.

Lentamente (o eso me pareció) fui acortando la corta distancia que aun me separaba completamente de ella. Cuando nuestros labios se encontraron, sentí que iba a explotar de felicidad (¿o era deseo?... ¡va!, en este momento poco me importaba).

Nuestro beso era lento, tierno; pero cargado de pasión… Si alguien nos hubiera visto habría afirmado que éramos dos amantes muy enamorados.

Subí una de mis manos de su cintura a su espalda y de ahí la deslice hasta su cabello; luego la pose sobre su rostro y acaricié su mejilla.

Sin haberme dado cuenta ella ya me había abrazado por el cuello y estábamos todavía mas cerca uno del otro, fundidos en nuestro abrazo (si, aunque sea difícil imaginarlo).

Yo quería profundizar más el beso, quería muchas cosas, quería acariciarla lentamente desde su rostro hasta la parte baja de su espalda, quería besarle el cuello, el mentón, mordisquearle el lóbulo, quería… pero una parte, una millonésima (no, eso es mucho, al vez algo mas pequeño seria mejor…) parte de mi razón y mi conciencia (si es que aun quedaba algo después de este beso) me dijo que se suponía esto era un ensayo, si hacia aquello solo acabaríamos mal.

Hice caso a aquella infinitesimal porción de mi cordura y me mantuve con el tranquilo beso (cosa que era difícil, ya que ella esta… un momento… _¡¿ella esta queriendo profundizar?!_).

Casi me freno de golpe al sentir aquello, tal fueran imaginaciones mías, y tenia que frenar, pero la otra parte de mi, la que iba y estaba ya ganando la batalla de mi decencia me mantuvo firme.

Estaba a punto de seguir más allá cuando…

La puerta de mi camerino fue golpeada, había alguien afuera. No había una cosa en el mundo más… ¡ah!; el caso era que la magia se había evaporado y por mi parte la persona que se hallaba afuera en estos momentos se podía ir mucho a la ching…

— ¿Si? — Abrí de golpe la puerta, para mi sorpresa, nuestra entrometida visita resulto ser Jacob.

— ¿Pasa algo?... Te ves tenso…

— ¿Tu crees? — Vaya que era perceptivo el chico — No, como crees, practico mi tensión muscular facial, me ayuda a fortalecerme — dije sarcásticamente. Lo se, era injusto desquitarme con el, pero por otra parte ¡nos había interrumpido!, sin querer, pero… ¡Ah!

— ¿También practicas tu sarcasmo?

— Si, hay que estar en forma, no se si me entiendes…

— De acuerdo, solo te quería avisar que mañana nos toca escena a ti, a mí y a Bella.

— ¿A si? — Sorpresa para mi, para las escenas del reencuentro aun faltaba tiempo — pensé que me colocarían por pantalla verde.

— Si, así era, pero estas secuencias son de los sueños de Bella — me dijo sonriendo — Si, son nuevas, para que salgas un poco más.

— Ok, me parece bien — luego, con un tono algo apremiante le dije — oye… emmmmm… es que estoy…. Ensayando algo… así que… necesito seguir…

— ¿Ensayando? — Me dijo algo extrañado — ¿con qui…?... ¡ah!, ya… — su sonrisa se agrando mas; ¿acaso sabia algo?, ¿o lo había intuido?... ¡eres tonto Edward, no seas obvio! — Te dejo ensayar — me guiño un ojo — Suerte hoy en la noche.

Regrese al interior de la habitación y volví la mirada hacia Bella. Ella se había acomodado en el sofá y estaba observando la mesa, con un aire ausente. Tome esto como una mala señal, por que... ¿Qué mujer adopta esa postura después de haber sido besada?... La peor y mas oscura parte de mi me contesto: _"Solo las que creen que han hecho mal o en su defecto a las que no les ha gustado el beso…"_

La ultima frase casi me hace entrar en crisis; digo, casi podía preferir que ella pensara que habíamos hecho mal, pero… ¿Qué no le hubiera gustado…?

"Cálmate—me dije internamente— tus suposiciones nunca son acertadas, confía un poco en eso, ya veraz de seguro solo esta pensando algo…"

Me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado, esperando que dijera algo.

**Bella pov.**

La verdad no sabia que sentía. Tenía muchos conflictos internos. Era como si antes de esto una nebulosa hubiera cubierto mi conciencia, pero de repente hubiera aparecido un fuerte viento que hiciera que toda esa niebla desapareciera, haciendo que pudiese ver con claridad… y esa luz si que dañaba.

Me sentía mal, no por lo que había hecho, sino por lo que había experimentado, mis sentimientos al momento del beso fueron muy intensos… mas intensos aun (y debo reconocerlo) que lo que nunca había experimentado con Mike. Pero, ¿Por qué hasta ahora?, digo; antes ya me había besado con Edward, ¿que diferencia había ahora en comparación con lo que había pasado antes? _"Te engañas_— me digo mi "hermosa" voz-conciencia— _claro que lo sentiste, aunque no sabias muy bien que era… aunque ahora te das mas cuenta"_

Lo segundo era culpa; culpa por haber experimentado tanta felicidad y deseo durante el beso, por haber deseado que nunca acabara, y aunque tal vez nunca lo diría, culpa por haber odiado a la persona que nos interrumpió.

Y si, había mas, sentía un terrible remordimiento, remordimiento por que seria la primera vez (y la ultima, me dije a mi misma) que le mentiría a Mike, por que no le contaría lo sucedido; claro, no es que hubiésemos cometido los siete pecados capitales de un golpe y mucho mas, pero en mi interior sabia que este beso significaba algo…

Mientras pensaba esto Ed se sentó al lado mío en silencio (algo muy extraño en el).

Se quedo mirándome, evaluando mis reacciones, como esperando que yo dijera algo, mas yo no rompería el silencio, el debería esforzarse algo…

Acabo rindiéndose y con una sonrisa algo nerviosa me dijo:

— Era Jacob; solo venia a decirme que mañana tendremos mas escenas juntos — "Genial" me dije a mi misma, aunque me parecía que sonaba entre un suspiro y una sonrisa — Al parecer no te libraras de Edward tan fácilmente.

— Mmm — no se me ocurría que mas decir y eso pareció ponerlo aun mas nervioso.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? — ahora definitivamente parecía nervioso, habría jurado que si le tomaba las manos (_si claro, pretextos, pretextos_) las hubiera sentido cubiertas en sudor.

— No — al fin dije — es que trataba de imaginar para que mas te podrían incluir si aun falta demasiado para las escenas del "Reencuentro", y mucho mas para Montepulciano… — No se de donde saque aquella mentira, pero pareció haber funcionado, para terminar de despejar dudas y tranquilizarlo mas dije — ¿Qué hora es?, ya deberíamos prepararnos para ir a la locación ¿no?

— Eh… si... creo. — luego, poniendo una de esas típicas miradas "bueno, ya, en serio" me dijo — de verdad Bella, si hay algo que te moleste, dímelo… antes que nada soy tu amigo, no me gusta la expresión que tiene tu rostro.

— ¿Expresión? — ¿Tenia alguna expresión facial que hasta el momento no hubiera identificado? — ¿Qué expresión?

— Pues… pareces tensa… como si algo te preocupara, y también algo… — se callo y miro al suelo

— ¿Algo que?

— Bueno, algo nerviosa… — se encogió de hombros — No quería que esto generara tensión entre nosotros, sino mas bien lo contrario y al parecer no dio muy buenos resultados…

Parecía tan afligido que me entro un sentimiento más de culpa (si, eso es posible en las mujeres) y de inmediato quise aliviar su pena.

— No Ed, como crees, es solo que estoy algo cansada — agite mi mano como tratando de alejar algo — Ya sabes, es el agotamiento.

— ¿Estas segura? — Me miro, tratando de buscar la verdad en mis ojos — Por que en serio, me disculpo si esto solo te enfado, no era mi intención…

— ¡Hey!, ¡para tu carro!, de verdad no fue nada — luego añadí en un tono de burla que ni a mi me convencía — Solo era un ensayo, no significo nada ¿verdad? — casi me lo estaba preguntando mas a mi que a el, y mi respuesta interior no me agradaba…

— Si, tienes razón — me dio una sonrisa que no correspondía con su mirada… algo apagada ahora — Bueno, lo mejor será que nos pongamos en marcha para la locación, a ver si así terminamos algo temprano para poder descansar.

Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y la detuvo esperando a que yo saliera. Juntos dejamos su camerino, pero había algo extraño en el ahora… parecía… triste. Yo quería creer que era por que ya se estaba concentrando en el papel, pero mi interior me decía otra cosa.

Y como no, aunado a mi culpa y remordimiento se sumo otro sentimiento, el de tristeza, por creer en el fondo que era yo la que ponía a Edward así.

Mi vida es complicada.

* * *

**Waaaaaaaa vuelvo a actualizar!!!**

**Aaaa… volver a leer este cap para editarlo fue genial… no recordaba los detalles… mmmmmmm… jeje**

**Weno actualizare de nuevo mas al rato, tal vez otras dos horas jejeje.**

**Al ratito!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. 8 Decisiones

**DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes Que En Esta Historia Aparecen, No Me Pertenecesen, Son De La Genial Mente Escritora Stephenie Meyer. Solo La Historia Es Mía Con Algunas Ediciones Para Mi Molestia ¬¬ Jeje**

**Para Aclaraciones De Mi Historia Original Pueden Consultar El Foro ****www. todoesgenial. mi-web. es ****Y Checar La Historia Original, Si Esa No Les Agrada, No Se Preocupen, Aquí Seguiré Con Esta Versión ^^**

**Decisiones**

**Edward pov.**

Ponte en mi lugar por un momento:

Imagina a esa persona especial, esa, si, esa que te trae loco. Muy bien. Ahora, imagínate besándola, imagínate abrazándola, imagínate entregarle todo en ese beso.

Ahora (si viene mi parte favorita) imagina que después de ese beso, el cual tú creías que era especial, pues así tú lo sentiste, imagina que esa persona que amas te dice "no significo nada…" (¿Qué? ¿Creíste que por parte favorita diría algo bueno? Bienvenido a mi mundo).

Si crees que ahora sabes como me siento, estas mal, por que en realidad ni siquiera se lo que yo estoy experimentando…

* * *

Mientras avanzaba el coche hacia la locación, no dije ni una palabra; estaba demasiado…

Mi cabeza esta a mil por hora y a la vez lo veía todo lento. Estaba a punto de tomar una decisión. Y esta vez ni siquiera Rosalie me convencería de no rendirme.

Lo mejor seria ya no insistir. Lo mejor seria abandonar. Lo mejor y lo máximo que conseguiría seria solo su amistad. Y si no podía soportar aquello, ¿que otra opción me quedaba? Ni siquiera yo encontraba una respuesta. Lo que si estaba decidido es que por mi parte ya no intentaría nada.

— Oye Edward ¿Qué pasa? — me pregunto Steve — estas muy serio hombre, tu no eres así, generalmente nadie te calla cuando te sacan del set, y se supone deberías estar feliz, ¡estas haciendo algo al fin!

— No me pasa nada — dije en un tono que daba a entender "déjame en paz". Era muy grosero de mi parte, si tomábamos en cuenta que el solo se estaba preocupando por mi — Solo me estoy concentrando — Dije, tratando de componer mi anterior frase.

— De acuerdo — se coloco de nuevo mirando por la ventana. Era una señal clara de que entendía que no estaba para bromas. Este tipo era genial.

Ella iba en la parte delantera de la camioneta y me lanzaba miradas perspicaces cada pocos minutos. Esto no servia para aplacarme y buscar consuelo como antes me pasaba. El que te digan en la cara _"no significa nada"_ no es una cosa muy a la ligera.

Mi decisión era la siguiente: ya no insistiría, ya no la llamaría a menos que ella viniera, ya no propondría nada, ya no…

Pero lo que sentía por ella no se podía borrar de la noche a la mañana. Pero iba a resistir. Por ella. Por mi…

Lo único bueno es que este martirio acabaría mañana después de las escenas con Jacob. Después cada quien tendría su espacio por un tiempo de por lo menos dos semanas.

Eso era lo mejor. Algo que me ayudaría.

Al llegar a la locación el lugar estaba preparado. Realizamos los ya conocidos pasos. Fuimos con el director de escena, consultamos y revisamos diálogos, etc, etc, etc…

Ya íbamos a comenzar la escena cuando llego el director principal, Chris, y me solicito por un momento.

Acudí junto a el y lo que me dijo solo hizo que el alma se cayera a los pies.

— ¿Qué hay Edward? — Luego con una sonrisa en el rostro (que intente devolverle, de verdad lo intente) — Te tengo una buena noticia.

— ¿Si?, bueno dímela que me hace falta oír algo bueno, para variar un poco mi día…

— Prepárate — apoyo su mano en mi hombro — no solamente te pondremos en pantalla verde, sino que tu estarás en la escena, así que la mayoría, o no, una buena parte de la película aparecerás, así que, ¡te requeriremos para más escenas!

Tal vez había algo en el mundo que me odiaba. Tal vez tenía mal karma. Tal vez le había hecho algo a alguien. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor sin darme cuanta había roto un espejo en la mañana… pero esto era el colmo. De un modo poco previsible a mi ojo se le presento un tic nervioso.

Hace aproximadamente una semana yo estaba rogando el aparecer en mas partes de la película, no se, solo el hecho de estar ahí me hubiese bastado, y que me decían: "no, así no lo especifica el libro… Edward eres solo una voz"

Ahora que yo encontraba paz en el hecho de no estar cerca de ella, ¡salían con esto!

— ¡Qué bien! — trate de sonar alegre, mi ojo volvió a temblar — entonces ¿una semana mas como esta? — dije tratando de sonar calmado; digo, si por lo menos no era mucho podría resistir.

— ¡Qué va! Con decirte que hasta en la escena del acantilado te vas a dar una buena sumergida. Oye… ¿le pasa algo a tu ojo?

El creía que esto me estaba matando de la felicidad, y lo hubiera hecho, si no estuviera tan resulto a seguir con mi plan… pero este estaba siguiendo cursos mas siniestros.

— No. Esta bien. Perfecto — le dije — entonces, mañana nos veremos de nuevo.

Me encamine de nuevo a escena. Al llegar junto a ella lo único que pude hacer fue exhalar una cantidad tremenda de aire y cerrar los ojos.

Casi tenía la sensación de que ella quería preguntarme que ocurría, pero no lo hizo.

La escena transcurrió con normalidad, y tan bien actúe (o eso me dijo el director) que no fue necesario repetir la escena en muchas ocasiones, solo nos llevo tres tomas. Cada una fue mas dolorosa que la otra, y eso debió servir al momento por que se suponía que el personaje sufría, aunque no creía que el llegase a sentir lo que yo estaba viviendo.

Cuando por fin terminamos un coche me esperaba para llevarme al hotel. Cuando estaba a punto de abordar, pasó algo fuera de lo común.

— ¡Ed! — Grito una voz muy familiar — espera un momento por favor, tengo que hablar contigo.

Me gire y vi que era Bella la que se acercaba. Me odiaría luego por hacer esto.

— Disculpa pero llevo prisa — me metí al coche y me asome por la ventanilla — _Tal vez_ mañana podamos hablar.

El auto arranco y la dejo ahí, parada, casi sin poder creerlo.

Al llegar al hotel me encontraba como aturdido, pensando mil cosas a la vez, mi cabeza iba a estallar.

Estando en mi cuarto lo único que pude hacer fue tomar un cigarrillo, encenderlo y tomar una buena aspirada.

No sobra decir que eso ayudo muy poco. Seguía con todas mis ideas rondando en mi mente, y necesitaba sacarlas ya.

Comencé a revisar en los cajones de la habitación para ver si encontraba algo. Al llegar al armario me tope con los clásicos cajones llenos de jabones de hotel, toallas, y otras cosas. Quizás aquí estaría mi objetivo.

Milagrosamente si, aquí estaba (cosa que me parecía rara), mi libreta de anotaciones, que había comprado hacia un mes (que no había utilizado dado que ya ni tiempo para mi música tenia).

La abrí y comencé a escribir.

Lo único que se me ocurría era escribir de ella. De su sonrisa. De su mirada. De su boca. De lo que sentía por ella. De lo que se me tenía prohibido. De lo que me estaba matando y carcomiendo por dentro. Y de que si se me brindara una esperanza la esperaría por siempre.

Cuando acabe, casi no creía que había pasado cuatro horas escribiendo. Era muy tarde y me esperaban días muy largos. Estaba casi seguro que solo esta libreta seria mi confesora y mi más intima amiga…

* * *

**Ahora si niñas, por hoy ya termine… por que además tengo que escribir de los originales… pero no los subiré aun, hasta emparejar la historia, ya les dije, extraño sus palabras T-T (Ya se, ya se es extremo pero de verdad extraño sus comentarios y todo en general jeje)**


	9. 9 Sorpresa

**DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes Que En Esta Historia Aparecen, No Me Pertenecesen, Son De La Genial Mente Escritora Stephenie Meyer. Solo La Historia Es Mía Con Algunas Ediciones Para Mi Molestia ¬¬ Jeje**

**Para Aclaraciones De Mi Historia Original Pueden Consultar El Foro ****www. todoesgenial. mi-web. es ****Y Checar La Historia Original, Si Esa No Les Agrada, No Se Preocupen, Aquí Seguiré Con Esta Versión ^^**

**Sorpresa**

**Bella pov**

Había pasado aproximadamente un mes desde que habíamos tenido la escena del beso. Había pasado aproximadamente un mes desde que había hablado con Edward más allá de lo profesional.

Me sentía fatal, digo, el es (me esforzaba en no pensar "_era_") mi amigo ¿no?, entonces ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se alejaba casi corriendo de mi cuando trataba de hablar con el? ¿Por qué ahora se pasaba horas con Rosalie y se excusaba alegando cosas como "Voy a comer con Rosalie" o "hoy salgo temprano"?

Tenia una especie de vacío en el pecho, extrañaba como bromeaba con el, extrañaba su compañía…

El día de hoy tendríamos otra escena dura, la "despedida", cuando mi personaje era abandonado. Irónico.

Me sentía fatal y no sabia exactamente la razón de esto. Cuando había leído el libreto, las palabras que debía pronunciar Edward me habían llegado muy fuerte; tanto era así, que me puse a llorar y Mike tuvo que pasar la hora siguiente consolándome por algo que ni el entendía.

Las cosas con el seguían igual, pero internamente tenia el presentimiento de que el se daba cuenta de que algo estaba cambiando.

En cuando llegamos al set, repetimos nuestra acostumbrada rutina con el director de escena. Edward estaba aun mas serio que de costumbre (de verdad no me acostumbraba a este nuevo Ed).

Me adelante al coche rojo y al subirme a el me pasó algo muy raro: me entro un sentimiento muy raro, una tristeza por lo que iba a representar en unos momentos que sin importarme lo demás, empecé a llorar.

Me puse algo mas histérica por el hecho de que en cinco minutos empezaríamos la escena y solamente lo iba a arruinar todo si me ponía en este estado. Trate de calmarme pero mis silenciosos sollozos no me daban tregua.

De pronto en mi ventana apareció Steve y al verme en este estado se alarmo.

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo malo? — Parecía algo asustado al encontrarme en este estado.

— No — Dije entre sollozos — solo… necesito unos minutos — luego, mirándolo a los ojos le dije — ¿podrías hacer que nos dieran diez minutos mas por favor?

— Si, claro — luego miro hacia atrás rápidamente y luego dijo — Necesitas que te traiga algo… agua… pañuelos… algo…

— No Steve, gracias, solo necesito estar sola un momento.

Al retirarse Steve, en lugar de calmarme, creo que llore aun más. Las lágrimas no paraban y en mi interior yo misma me preguntaba _¿En realidad por que lloras?_

Pasaron aproximadamente los diez minutos pero nadie se acercaba a ver si ya estaba mejor, estaba segura de que Steve me estaba apoyando.

Apoyen mi cabeza en el volante del coche y trate de respirar profundamente para calmarme pero los sollozos no me abandonaban.

De pronto alguien golpeo la ventanilla del coche.

Al voltearme me sorprendí de ver ahí a Edward. Abrí la puerta del coche.

— ¿Ya estas mas calmada? — Me pregunto bajando la mirada para encontrarse con la mía — ¿Necesitas más tiempo sola?

— No, ya me estoy calmando — le dirigí una mirada de pregunta, como queriendo decir _"¿Qué milagro que me hablas por voluntad propia?"_ la cual pareció entender y me dijo.

— Me preocupe por que no dejabas de llorar, eso es todo, si te incomodo estando aquí me retirare — avanzo un paso hacia atrás, pero yo le agarre el brazo antes de que hiciera algo mas.

— Quédate, por favor — Era la primera vez en un mes que me hablaba, así que lo aprovecharía al máximo — ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

— Bueno, técnicamente ya lo estas haciendo, pero supongo que si, si tú quieres — me estaba sacando un poco de quicio eso de _"si tú quieres", "si te incomodo",_ como si yo fuera la que lo alejara a voluntad, deje pasar el comentario y mirándolo directamente le pregunte:

— ¿Por qué me evitas? Cada vez que intento hablar contigo surge algo _muy inoportuno _que hace que tú salgas corriendo, y déjame decirte que ya no me la creo. —Se adelanto a mí y rápidamente me pregunto.

— ¿Por eso estas llorando? ¿Por qué no te hablo? — levanto una ceja

— No estoy diciendo eso — luego, algo nerviosa le conteste — Además, yo te hice una pregunta primero, la cual estas eludiendo.

— No eludo nada, solo me parece curioso que llores tan desconsoladamente y luego me preguntes por que no te hablo, cuando perfectamente lo hago…

— ¿A si? "¿_perfectamente lo hago_?" — ahora, el nerviosismo se me estaba pasando y rápidamente lo sustituía el enojo — Y que me dices el otro día en el comedor cuando viste que me acercaba y tu abandonaste tu comida casi sin tocar, o antes de eso cuando alegaste que llegarías tarde al hotel si te detenías a hablar conmigo un momento conmigo, cosa que debo decirte, es la peor excusa que he oído, o mucho antes de eso, hace un mes cuando me dejaste en el set cuando solo quería hablar un momento contigo, o aun peor, cuando por poco derribaste a Emmett en el salón de practicas, una acción titánica si me preguntas, solo por que viste que me aparecí en la habitación…

— Ok, ok, ok, entiendo tu punto, pero no te esquivo… solo… estoy pasando mas tiempo con otras personas, siento que te acaparo, y… solo somos amigos. — bajo la mirada, la perfecta cara de nada que tenia cuando empezamos a hablar se había esfumado para dar paso a una de tristeza que solo me hacia querer empezar a llorar de nuevo. — Si eso era lo que te tenía así, lo lamento de corazón, no era mi intención dañarte de esta manera, se que me comporte mal, pero de verdad, no te esquivaba, solo te estaba dando tu espacio.

— ¿Mi espacio? — ¿de que hablaba? — ¿Cuándo te pedí yo espacio? — Ok, esto empezaba a sonar mas profundo, y me estaba alarmando a cada momento, me sentía como en la ocasión del ensayo del beso, ansiosa…

— No lo hiciste, pero me pareció lo correcto.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ya no preguntes más, por favor…

— ¿Por qué? — repetí, ya estábamos aquí, así que no lo iba a dejar pasar.

— Mira, te diré tres buenas razones por las cuales no podemos hablar mas aquí: numero uno, estamos retrasando la filmación, numero dos, ya se esta acercando Steve para ver que ocurre y numero tres, este no es un buen lugar para hablar esto…

— De acuerdo, pero tenemos que hablar, hoy en la noche, en mi camerino, te espero, y por favor, no faltes.

— Si, no te preocupes, ahí estaré — se iba a alejar de nuevo cuando de improviso (y la verdad no se por que lo hice — _aja…_ —) lo atraje hacia mi y lo abrace.

El se quedo como en shock por unos instantes, pero luego me rodeo con ambos brazos y me devolvió el abrazo. Se volvió a apartar y se alejo.

**Edward pov:**

_No se, la verdad, ¿Quién demonios entiende a las mujeres? Primero te dicen que no, luego, te tratan de llegar, y luego vuelven con lo mismo de que las dejen…_

_Aunque no me puedo mentir, la amo, me gusta todo de ella, y si así es, amo lo mucho que ella… no se… solo la amo._

_No se lo que me preguntara exactamente cuando acuda hoy a su camerino, pero espero que lo que hablemos no nos distancie mas de lo que ya estábamos. La verdad es que si leyera el mes de paginas que he escrito solo encontraría anotaciones mías refiriéndome a lo mucho que la extraño y extraño su compañía, anotaciones mas cursis que harían que el Titanic fuera un romance sin chiste y gracia, que harían que el propio Emmett se desmayara de la emoción._

_En este momento solo tengo ganas de gritar de alegría de comprobar (y tal vez me estoy adelantando y me dolerá el que no sea así) que ella me extraño también._

_Mientras estaba con ella en el coche y sobre todo el momento en el que me abrazo trate de reprimir el impulso de decir "me alejo por que te amo", pero es que la verdad, seamos claros, ¿a poco no sonaría medio melodramático?_

_¡¡La amo!! Eso es lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa. Me despierto pensando en ella, me duermo imaginando su rostro, vivo por que se que ella esta ahí (si así de profundo y dramático es esto…)_

_Tanta es mi euforia que no encuentro palabras que seguir escribiendo, tengo la alegría en el cuerpo, y deseo de corazón que no me abandone…_

Cerré mi libreta y la coloque en la mesa, ya no me despegaba de ella bajo ningún concepto (estaba algo paranoico de ir dejando por ahí lo mas profundo de mi alma para que alguien sin mas ni mas lo encontrara y leyera…) y la había traído del hotel hasta aquí y luego la volvía a llevar.

Era hora del habitual descanso y de pronto recordé que tenia hambre.

Me levante, fui hacia la puerta la abrí y me dirigí al comedor. Mientras caminaba aun me embargaba la felicidad.

**Bella pov**

Sinceramente no iba a aguantar mas, tenia que hablar con el ahora. Ya me imaginaba yo que se escaparía para no hablar conmigo. Bien, pues si ese era su plan, no le daría ninguna oportunidad… si era necesario iría hasta su camerino, y si estaba comiendo, ahí lo esperaría hasta que volviera.

Camine hasta ahí, golpee la puerta pero nadie contesto.

La abrí y no había nadie.

Bueno, estaba comiendo. Me adelante al sofá y me senté. ¿Cuánto tardaría? ¿La hora y media completa? ¡Dios! No me había traído nada para distraerme en caso de que el no estuviera. Me levante con la intención de buscar el libro de amanecer, debía estar en algún lado. Al llegar junto a la mesa, vi que había una libreta, y por que no, la verdad me dio curiosidad. Sabía que estaba violando la privacidad de una persona que no se había dignado un mes completo a hablarme, pero no se que me impulso a abrir la libreta en una hoja y comencé a leer:

_Ella es todo lo que pido, lo que tanto espero, lo que en mis sueños busco…es lo que más quiero en este mundo, mi pensamiento más profundo…_

¡Dios!, ¿es que acaso llevaba un diario?, pero ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre a este hombre dejar por ahí tirado, cuando cualquier persona (incluyéndome) lo puede leer?! En esta primera línea, me parecía hablaba de una mujer; me vencía la curiosidad pero a la vez no quería traicionar su confianza. Para mi desgracia mi "hermosísima" voz interior acudió para intrigarme más.

"— _¿Por qué no lees un poco mas?_ — me dijo — _el no se enterara si lo haces rápido…_"

— Por que eso se llama violación al espacio personal — conteste algo alterada — y además ¿Por qué hablo conmigo misma?

"— _Por que en el fondo sabes que lo quieres leer… _— la voz se callo, pero llevaba razón, me moría por enterarme quien podría ser la afortunada. Al pensar esto me dio una punzada en el pecho… ¿seria por esto por lo que se había alejado de mí? ¿Me habría hecho caso al fin? ¿Habría tomado en serio todos los rechazos sutiles a sus "_sutiles_" intentos? Nunca me había tomado demasiado en serio las palabras de Edward, dado que siempre, o estaba dando propuestas de matrimonio, o en su defecto, las recibía…

Al final, después de cinco minutos más de debate interior la curiosidad venció. Abrí otra página y leí una estrofa más:

_¿Qué más me puedo decir? Tal vez me miento sin razón, por que lo que hoy siento es que sin ella estoy muerto, pues es lo que más quiero en este mundo. Maldita sea la hora en que me prometí nunca mas hablarle, nunca más intentar, por mi amor luchar, pero ahora a tres semanas sin ella el mundo me parece un lugar con barreras… oscuro, frío sin sentido, miro sus ojos y encuentro la paz, me alejo de ella y solo vivo en mi infierno personal._

Bueno, esto se tornaba más intenso y cada vez más profundo. ¿Había empezado exactamente cuando el me dejo de hablar? Eso tendría sentido, seria una explicación lógica del por que estaba así, esta _niña_ (trate de decirlo en el tono mental mas amable que encontré) lo estaba casi torturando. Sentí un profundo rencor hacia ella (un rencor que cualquier amiga sentiría por su amigo en tragedia ¿no?), me daban ganas de decirle que se estaba perdiendo un excelente partido. Ed era el hombre mas cariñoso, amable, caballero, detallista y alegre que yo conocía, ¿Quién no querría uno así?

"— _Pues me parece que tu quieres uno_"

— Hay, ya cállate — tome de nuevo la libreta y cambie algunas paginas, me detuve en un párrafo y lo leí.

_Ha__ encendido cada parte de mi alma, cada espacio de mi ser. Ha provocado mil reacciones en mi cerebro, mis fusiones de emociones, un millón de conexiones…  
Ya no tengo corazón para nadie mas. Te amo Bella…_

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del camerino. Era Edward.

* * *

**No recordaba lo mucho que me había preparado mentalmente para escribir este cap… ufff si que fue algo wauuu jeje**

**Chance al ratito subo el siguiente.**

**Bye!!**

**Seeeeeeeeeeee ya mero quedamos parejos!!!**

**Please no se olviden de mi!!**


	10. 10 Platicas serias

**DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes Que En Esta Historia Aparecen, No Me Pertenecesen, Son De La Genial Mente Escritora Stephenie Meyer. Solo La Historia Es Mía Con Algunas Ediciones Para Mi Molestia ¬¬ Jeje**

**Para Aclaraciones De Mi Historia Original Pueden Consultar El Foro ****www. todoesgenial. mi-web. es ****Y Checar La Historia Original, Si Esa No Les Agrada, No Se Preocupen, Aquí Seguiré Con Esta Versión ^^**

**Platicas serias.**

**Bella Pov**

Edward entro silbando como si nada, tanto que ni siquiera se fijo que estaba ahí. En un momento de desesperación lo único que se me ocurrió fue aventar la libreta lo más lejos posible de mí, para evitar sospechas.

Pueden imaginarse el momento, yo paralizada después de aventar la libreta sepa Dios donde, Edward silbando para después de verme quedarse quieto y observarme y después el silencio…

En mi cabeza tenia un zumbido ininterrumpido, como si hubieran miles y miles de abejas zumbando a mi alrededor, impidiéndome pensar con claridad. ¿Qué le iba a decir ahora? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar cuando ya sabia perfectamente por que me había dejado de hablar?

— ¡Bella! Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí — miro alrededor, como esperando que alguien mas saliera de por ahí — mmmm… ¿puedo preguntar que haces aquí? — me sonrío

— A, pues… yo… pasaba por aquí… y pensé… — _¿nerviosa?..._ no que va… estaba que me moría… — no creas que te vigilo es solo que…

— Un momento — levanto la ceja — ¿vigilarme?

— ¡NO!

— Tranquila, solo estaba bromeando — se sentó en el sofá y me miro — Pero ya en serio, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

— ¿Sabes que? Ya se me olvido para que vine — me adelante a la puerta y justo cuando ya iba saliendo Edward me llamo

— Bella, espera un momento, tengo que decirte algo.

Mi estomago dio un vuelco, mi corazón se acelero y las manos me sudaban. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Se había percatado de que su diario había desaparecido? ¿O tal vez quizá me iba a decir la verdad…?

— Se me olvido decirte, tal vez hoy no sea posible hablar. Todos están organizando una fiesta de despedida para Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle y Esme; es hoy dado que mañana tenemos descanso y el domingo se van pues…

— Si, genial — me sentía aliviada y a la vez algo decepcionada (_debes admitir_) de lo que me dijo.

— Entonces… ¿iras?

— Supongo, tengo que despedirme de Rosalie.

— De acuerdo, ahí nos vemos.

— Ok, hasta la noche.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta, pensaba en lo que había leído. Dios, ¿Qué le estaba haciendo a el? Me sentía terrible. Tal vez fuera mi culpa por siempre pasar mucho tiempo con el.

Al llegar a mi camerino lo único que pude hacer fue tirarme en el sofá y cerrar los ojos.

**Rosalie pov.**

En el comedor ya había hablado con Edward acerca de la fiesta, así que ahora iba a hablar con Bella… tal vez aprovecharía para charlar un poco con ella de temas mas profundos…

Al llegar toque a la puerta de su camerino y espere, adentro alguien grito "adelante" y pase. Bella yacía tirada en el sofá y tenia los ojos algo rojos.

— Bella ¿Qué ocurre? — Me sobresalte, ella no lloraba a menudo, a menos que tuviera una buena razón — ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

— Si tienes una Calibre 38 me seria de ayuda ahora…

— Pero ¿por que dices eso?

— ¿Me podrías decir algo y ser totalmente honesta?

— Claro nena, con todo mi corazón te seré honesta.

— ¿Desde cuando le gusto de esta manera a Ed?

Demonios, me había agarrado en curva, yo pensé que me preguntaría algo de su novio, o como mucho que extrañaba a su familia, pero no, el único tema del cual si yo llegaba a abrir la boca cierto caballero me haría trizas.

— ¿Cómo?

— No trates de hacerte la que no entiende… eres su mejor amiga y en la que mas confía.

— Tal vez eso no sea cierto, hasta donde yo se, su mejor amiga eres tu.

— ¿Eso crees? ¿Tú sabías algo sobre un diario? De Edward claro.

Ahora se iba aclarando esto… ¡pero como se le ocurría a este hombre dejar tirado algo tan importante como ese diario!, hasta yo misma había leído un pedazo en uno de los descuidos de este hombre. Ahora si que iba a arder Troya. Le había advertido que casi comprara un caja de seguridad y pusiera la libreta ahí, pero el me dijo que de cualquier manera no se separaría de ella, y al parecer, tanto era así que la seguía trayendo al set, por un momento agradecí que hubiera sido ella la quien la encontrara y no Emmett… pensar en eso me dio un escalofrío.

— ¿Diario? ¿Lleva un diario? — Luego, tratando de acorralarla un poco le pregunte — No lo habrás leído ¿cierto?

— Si tal vez hubiera leído lo suficiente para tener algunas respuestas, ¿estaría muy mal?

— Depende de cómo te afecte a el y a ti.

Eso solo hizo que hundiera un rato la cabeza en el sofá. La abrace y espere a que se calmara.

— Rosalie, simplemente no puedo, no podemos, estamos filmando, tengo novio, estamos bajo presión, tal vez eso es lo que lo confunde…

— O tal vez, solo tal vez, ambos están confundidos…

— No es que no puede ser — Dijo como en un suspiro

— ¿Por qué no?

— Por que…

— ¿Vez? Ni tu encuentras una justificación para lo que sientes ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejas pasar? Tal vez en el fondo es lo que deseas…

— O tal vez solo hiera mas personas en el experimento.

— O quizá todo salga a pedir de boca. — La mire y añadí — mira, tomate tu tiempo y míralo desde este punto, ¡tienes una oportunidad magnifica de conocerlo mejor! En una semana se irán a Montepulciano, y solo estarán Alice, Edward y tú. Podrías aprovechar para platicar con el, convivir un poco para conocerlo mas a fondo, no se…

Se quedo callada, siguió abrazándome hasta que por fin se sosegó.

— Tal vez tengas razón. Esperare a ver como acaba todo esto.

— Esa es mi chica. Por cierto, hoy tenemos una salida por la noche ¿vendrás?

— Ed ya me había invitado y no se…

La mire alzando ceja, si se trataba de conocerse mejor, ¿por que no facilitar las cosas?

— Bella…

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo ahí estaré

— Eso espero — me levante y salí del camerino.

Personalmente me iba a encargar que esos dos terminaran bien, y si era necesario esta noche estarían juntos todo el tiempo.

* * *

**Waaaaaa esto de actualizar dos o tres veces al día las va a mal acostumbrar… pero no importa me gusta consentirlas!!! **

**Ammmm por hoy ya fue, hasta mañana actualizare de nuevo…**

**Pero ya no estamos acercando para estar parejos… DIOS YA KIERO LEERLAS A USTEDES IGUA!!**

**De veritas me hacen falta T-T…**

**BYE!!**

**bEsIToS!!!**


	11. 11 Solo unas bebidas

**DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes Que En Esta Historia Aparecen, No Me Pertenecesen, Son De La Genial Mente Escritora Stephenie Meyer. Solo La Historia Es Mía Con Algunas Ediciones Para Mi Molestia ¬¬ Jeje**

**Para Aclaraciones De Mi Historia Original Pueden Consultar El Foro ****www. todoesgenial. mi-web. es ****Y Checar La Historia Original, Si Esa No Les Agrada, No Se Preocupen, Aquí Seguiré Con Esta Versión ^^**

**Solo unas bebidas**

**Edward pov**

Ya estábamos listos para salir. En total éramos nueve. Íbamos Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, Bella y yo. La producción amablemente nos había brindado tres coches para desplazarnos sin más problemas. Ahora nos encontrábamos todos en la entrada esperando que llegaran, y se desarrollaba una platica interesante, en la cual Rosalie llevaba el control… estaba diciendo como iríamos en los coches.

— De acuerdo; Emmett, Jasper, Alice y yo iremos en el primero.

— ¿Por qué debo ir en el que tu digas? — contesto Emmett. Esto se pondría bueno. Casi quise decirle a Emmett que mejor se callara, pero luego recordé las bromas que me había jugado durante toda la semana y lo reconcederé. Rosalie de por si ya estaba algo enojada con el por haberle ganado en el operando de Emmett (no puedo imaginarme a Emmett jugando juegos Hasbro u operando algo con esas manotas que se carga) el caso es que había cierta tensión entre ellos. Por lo que se refería a Alice y Jasper ya estaban platicando y dejaron a los otros dos con sus asuntos de _"¿por que debo hacer lo que tú digas?" _y_ "Por que si no tus juegos desaparecerán…"_

Después de que Emmett (algo decaído por haber tenido que ceder, a lo que no estaba muy acostumbrado) aceptara el ir con ellos Rosalie prosiguió.

— Bueno, si no hay quejas por parte de Mr. Hasbro; Carlisle, Esme, Jacob y Edward pueden ir en el siguiente auto…

— Un momento — Dijo Bella — ¿Iré sola?

— ¿Cómo? — Rosalie se detuvo a contar de nuevo — ¡Cierto!, somos nueve, en ese caso… Edward, tu irás con Bella en el último coche ¿Ok? — Me dijo con una cara que no aceptaba replicas.

— De acuerdo — Como si a mi no me pareciera la idea… — esperaremos el ultimo.

Llego el primer transporte y Rosalie casi literalmente arrastro a Emmett al coche, que nos veía como si una oportunidad de arruinar el mundo se le escapara. Al llegar el segundo transporte, Carlisle, Esme y Jacob se despidieron con un "los esperamos" y ya por fin nos quedamos solos.

El silencio se volvió algo tenso.

Quise preguntarle algo pero en realidad nada se me ocurría. En ese momento me moleste conmigo mismo por no ser elocuente. Por fin algo se me ocurrió, aunque no fuese lo más "creativo" que pudiese preguntar.

— Entonces… ya que todos se van… ¿Qué haremos esta semana? — ella me miro con un rubor en su rostro ¿y ahora que había hecho?

— A pues… — Balbuceo, eso era raro… — pues, por lo que se filmaremos las escenas de los Vulturis, para que solo queden las de Montepulciano.

— A, cierto… no lo recordaba, tendrás a tu amiga Alice durante una semana en Italia. Debes estar entusiasmada ¿verdad?

— Si, algo. El viaje me parece interesante…

— ¿Has viajado antes a alguno de esos lugares?

— No, pero me encantaría poder recorrer el lugar en mis tiempos libres.

— Yo ya había viajado a Italia con mis padres, pero fue cuando aun era muy joven; creo que tenía 13 años cuando eso ocurrió…

— ¿En serio? ¿Y que lugares visitaron?

— Pues fue algo así como un Tour a Italia, visitamos Roma, Venecia, Florencia, Verona, Milano y la Isla de Sicilia.

— ¡Que genial!, y ¿Qué lugares te gustaron mas?

— Pues me moría por visitar Venecia; a esa edad yo aun no creía que un lugar estuviera completamente lleno de agua en las calles — Me detuve y le sonreí — Luego estaba Verona; me emocionaba conocer el lugar en donde se suponía se había desarrollado la historia de _Romeo y Julieta_, en ese lugar visitamos el _Castello Scaligero, _la casa de Julieta, la _Arena_, y el anfiteatro romano. Italia es un lugar mágico.

Así seguimos platicando de los lugares que yo había visitado en ese viaje, y cuando llego el coche nos subimos y seguimos platicando.

Cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta que los demás ya habían entrado; me alce el cuello de la gabardina que llevaba a fin de cubrirme un poco y me coloque unas gafas. Cuando entramos nos fuimos directo a la mesa en donde estaban todos y vaya sorpresa que nos dimos al enterarnos que ya estaba llena y tendríamos que ocupar una nosotros dos. Esto se estaba poniendo raro, primero el coche y ahora la mesa…

Al sentarnos Alice vino con nosotros y entablo conversación con Bella, mientras tanto yo me acerque a Emmett, que estaba discutiendo en voz baja con Jasper, me pregunte por que seria, pero al verme ambos se callaron y solo me sonrieron (en realidad solo Jasper sonrío).

Jasper se disculpo alegando que debía ir al baño y me quede con Emmett.

— ¿Qué pasa Emmett? ¿Por que esa cara?

— Creo que empiezo a odiar las apuestas — murmuro, eso me pareció que dijo, así que le pregunte.

— ¿Cómo?

— Nada, nada… así que… ¿Italia eh?

— Será la segunda vez que pise suelo Italiano…

— ¡Qué bien!, le podrías dar tours a las chicas mientras estés ahí

— ¿Tu crees?

— Si, si es que Alice no te arrastra primero a una tienda… esa pequeña se esta volviendo mucho como su personaje ¿Tienes una idea de cuantos bolsos tiene en su camerino nada mas?

— ¿Diez?...

— Hombre… ¡Tiene 40! ¡40!, y ¿para que?, ¿no te invitado a su casa verdad? ¿O a su apartamento? Te volverías loco, es como un laberinto de ropa, zapatos y bolsos — Se estremeció.

— Te pasas Emmett, no creo que sea tan malo…

— Si alguna vez te invita no me digas que no te lo advertí.

— Lo tomare en cuenta.

— Por cierto ¿Qué piensas hacer en Italia?

— ¿De que?

— Pues no se, a lo mejor salir con una Italiana, no se… ¡ten imaginación!

— Yo no soy así Emmett.

— ¿Entonces como? — Me dijo fingiendo horror.

— Tampoco soy así como imaginas ahora Emmett — Ya sabia muy bien hacia que punto se dirigía.

— A eso espero, me estaba preocupando de que salieras del closet…

— ¡Emmett!

— Ok, me calmo solo era una broma para aligerar mi estrés.

— Gracias por compartirme un poco de tu ansiedad.

— De nada amigo para eso estoy.

Trajeron unas bebidas y tome una. Seguí platicando con Emmett un rato y no me fije de cuantas ya llevaba, solo que estaba algo mareado. Emmett por su parte ahora reía más estridente que nunca, (y eso era que su risa normalmente se podía oír en cualquier rincón del set).

— ¿Sabes que? Te voy a extrañar Eddie, cuando todo esto acabe te extrañare mucho, no todos los días se encuentra a un chico tan buena onda como tu, con sentido del humor y todo…

— ¿A poco crees que todos tus amigos no tenemos sentido del humor? — Le pregunte algo mareado.

— No, pero eres muy bueno, me haces reír…

— Emmett, una pregunta ¿de que no te ríes?

— Buen punto. Lo cierto es que me caes tan bien que casi te perdono que por tu culpa vaya al gym en bikini.

— ¿Cómo? — de acuerdo, no mas bebidas me dije.

— Nada, olvídalo.

Ya habían pasado dos horas de que habíamos llegado; cuando Jasper volvió nos vio con cara de "beodos" y me dijo que Rosalie me estaba buscando desde hacia un rato. Me levante y me dirigí a la otra mesa (mi mesa) y ahí estaban Rosalie, Alice, Esme y Bella. De pronto me arrepentí de haberme acercado aquí, y no sabía muy bien por que. Rosalie me pidió que tomara asiento y me dio un espacio entre ella y Bella.

Comenzaron a platicar cosas de maquillaje y no se que tanto mas, el caso es que un sonidito indefinido me impedía seguirles y mantener mi concentración. Me di cuenta que no era el único, dado que Bella jugaba distraída con la sombrillita de su piña colada. Tal vez estaba muy tomado, tal vez se me habían pasado algo las copas o a lo mejor ya me estaba hartando de su platica, el caso es que me acerque a ella y le murmuré al oído.

— ¿Entiendes algo de los que están hablando? — Ella negó con la cabeza, por lo que su oreja rozo en mis labios — Entonces ¿que te parece si nos vamos a buscar unas bebidas?

Ella se levanto y yo la seguí mientras íbamos hacia la barra.

**Rosalie pov**

Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Por un momento pensé que Mr. Hasbro lo arruinaría con lo de los coches, pero controle la situación. Desde que llegamos hice que todos ocuparan un lugar en la mesa para que cuando llegaran tuvieran una para ellos…

Pero luego pensé que se iba a arruinar. Algo me había fallado ¡no le había contado mis planes a Alice! Ella se había ido a sentar con Bella y Edward, por lo que el decidió ir con Emmett.

Me estrese un poco con esto, pero lo iba a solucionar. Busque la forma de hablar con Alice mientras estábamos ahí y ella entendió lo básico de mi plan; cuando por fin capto la esencia del mismo me dijo que no me preocupara, ya sabia como solucionar esto, llamo a Jasper y yo entendí el mensaje; le dije que estaba buscando a Edward y que si lo encontraba que le dijera que me buscara.

Pasaron cinco minutos y Edward apareció con una sonrisita (clásica de él cuando se le pasaban algo las copas) y le invite a sentarse.

Alice tomo las riendas de la plática y comenzó a hablar de moda, ropa, maquillaje y note que tanto Bella como Edward torcían la mirada. ¡Sí! Si había algo que a ambos no les gustaba era este tipo de plática…

De improviso me fije que Edward le murmuraba algo a ella, y primero negaba y después asentía. Después ambos se pararon y se retiraron.

Si, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Ahora era el turno de Edward de no arruinarlo.

**Bella pov**

Al llegar a la barra pedimos unas bebidas y decidimos quedarnos ahí, por que la platica que se desarrollaba en la mesa no era del todo llamativa para ninguno de nosotros. El me ofreció ir donde se encontraban los chicos, pero eso de soportar las bromas de Emmett… no mejor no, así que mejor retomamos la platica de su viaje a Italia.

— Si, fue maravilloso — Se veía algo mareado, por mi parte las piñas coladas y la música estridente estaban haciendo lo suyo con mi cabeza. El estaba sentado de espaldas a la barra con los codos apoyados en ella, yo estaba de lado, viéndolo.

De improviso paso un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me comento.

— Emmett dijo algo curioso — se fijo en mi — ¿Tu crees que seria buena idea salir en Montepulciano a dar una vuelta?

— Para explorar un poco suena muy bien.

— Lo mismo piensa el, solo que además de eso me pregunto que si conseguiría a una Italiana — Hizo un gesto de incredulidad. Cuando el menciono eso me dieron ganas de ir y reventarle un zape a Emmett ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle algo así a Edward?

— Me parece que es bueno lo de las exploraciones, no lo de la italiana…

Me miro y se río un poco, definitivamente este Edward era aun mas fácil de tratar, era muy sonriente (mucho mas que de costumbre) y relajado… se veía como libre de todo lo que se decía de el.

Me tomo de la mano y me dijo:

— ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta por ahí?

Nos levantamos. Me sentía relajada, no como en la tarde o mientras nos preparábamos para venir. Tal vez era solo el efecto de las bebidas o que ya me estaba empezando a valer todas las opiniones a mí alrededor.

Llegamos a un área del lugar donde la música solo parecía un murmullo y estaba mas oscuro. Había unos sofás de una plaza en ellos muy acojinados. Edward se sentó en uno y me llamo invitándome a sentar con el. Increíblemente (maldito alcohol) me senté en su regazo y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

— ¿Estas cansada? — me pregunto.

— No, solo descanso la cabeza, me esta dando vueltas todo.

— No estas acostumbrada a beber, no debiste hacerlo.

— La verdad es que no es tan malo, solo que me gustaría que no te movieras tanto.

— No me estoy moviendo.

— Pues tú y los otros tres Eds no hacen lo mismo.

Lo estaba fastidiando, si estaba algo mareada, pero no era para tanto ¿o si?

El comenzó a examinarme para verificar que no estuviera a punto de vomitar o algo y se acerco mas a mi. Su cara estaba penas a cinco centímetro de la mía. En ese momento empecé a sentir lo mismo que sentí el día del ensayo, solo quería una cosa: besarlo.

Mis sentidos, la moral, mi conciencia, mis miedos y todo se fue al caño.

En esa oscura parte, con el sonido tan bajo ahora y con el tan cerca lo único que pude hacer fue besarlo.


	12. 12 Resaca

**DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes Que En Esta Historia Aparecen, No Me Pertenecesen, Son De La Genial Mente Escritora Stephenie Meyer. Solo La Historia Es Mía Con Algunas Ediciones Para Mi Molestia ¬¬ Jeje**

**Para Aclaraciones De Mi Historia Original Pueden Consultar El Foro ****www. todoesgenial. mi-web. es ****Y Checar La Historia Original, Si Esa No Les Agrada, No Se Preocupen, Aquí Seguiré Con Esta Versión ^^**

**Resaca**

**Edward pov**

— No lo vuelvo a hacer — Grazné — De verdad que no lo vuelvo a hacer…

Acababa de despertar y me hallaba tirado en la cama. No sabia exactamente como es que había logrado regresar, solo sabia que cualquier persona que deseara arrancarme la cabeza y llevársela seria mi héroe en este momento.

Las imágenes llegaban a mi cerebro de forma lenta. De verdad que no recordaba quien me había subido a mi habitación (si es que no había sido yo mismo, aunque lo dudo), ya de por si no recordaba bien cuanto había tomado (según yo no mucho, pero mi cabeza me recrimino con una punzada de dolor) y aun menos que demonios había pasado anoche.

Recordaba haber platicado con Emmett, de ahí recordaba algo así de haber estado con Rosalie, recordaba una sombrillita de piña colada (¿Por qué seria?) y luego una especie de habitación oscura… pero eso seria mi cuarto ¿no?

Lo único que lograba levantarme la moral era el hecho de que serian dos hermosos días descansando; ya el lunes comenzaríamos otras escenas y en una semana a Italia…

Me voltee y coloque mi cara en la almohada… necesitaba un vaso de agua muy fría y un baño.

**Bella pov**

— Demonios ¿Por qué no habré tomado un poco más?

Si, lo se, es una afirmación rara, tenia una resaca enorme, pero ¿no hubiese sido mejor haber tomado mas para no poder recordar?

Tenía dos dolores encima: la resaca y la culpa.

Demonios, el no me había pedido que lo besara, sin embargo, yo, y solo yo, lo bese.

Después de beso el solo me acariciaba la mejilla y me decía que me querría mucho. Me tenía abrazada y yo permanecí en su regazo en lo que resto de la noche hasta que Rosalie nos encontró ahí.

Entre Emmett (mas tomado que el mismo alcohol) y Jasper (que en general aguanto el peso de ambos) ayudaron a Edward a llegar a su habitación mientras Rose me llevo hasta mi hotel junto con Alice y Esme. Ambas (Alice y Rose) tenían una miradita medio rara; y yo que ya cargaba mi culpa me parecía que cargaba un letrero de "Me aproveche de Edward, ¡¡¡mírenme!!!"

Al llegar a mi habitación Rose me dejo en la puerta y me dijo "mañana paso por ti ¿Ok?". Lo único que pude hacer fue darle una cabezada afirmando y cuando entre lo único que hice fue tirarme en la cama y me quede dormida.

Me levante y me dirigí a la ducha. Cuando el agua empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo, destensándome, me sentí menos mal; me quede ahí por lo menos media hora, con el agua cayéndome en el cuerpo.

Al salir de ahí oí que alguien tocaba mi puerta. Grite un rápido "ya voy" y me coloque la ropa de un modo apresurado.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Rosalie.

Ella me sonreía, pero al ver su cara solo recordé mis dolores (resaca y culpa).

— ¿Ya desayunaste?

— La verdad es que no me siento muy bien que digamos — en parte era verdad, pero la realidad era que no quería enfrentar un interrogatorio.

— ¡Oh, vamos!, me voy mañana y casi no hemos salido juntas, además no estaremos solas, Jacob nos va a acompañar.

Bueno, eso me sorprendía, y me tranquilizo, no creía que ella fuera capaz de sacar el tema a colación estando Jacob ¿verdad?

— Muy bien, solo déjame ponerme bien la ropa y arreglarme un poco.

Después de dejar mi habitación bajamos al lobby y ahí estaba Jacob. Salimos a las calles y nos dirigimos a un área de centros comerciales (seguidos de nuestros guardaespaldas) para irnos a un restaurante.

Al llegar unos fanáticos nos pidieron unos autógrafos y varios paparazzi nos tomaron fotos, pero ya estábamos tan acostumbrados que ni nos importo.

Pedí una ensalada (si, algo muy gracioso, recordando que le había quitado a alguien su filete solo por que "yo no comía ensalada") y Rosalie igual, Jacob pidió unas huevos con pan tostado, unos hot cakes y un jugo de naranja.

— Oye, te vez mal… — Me dijo Jake — Tienes cara de muerta resucitada — Buena elección de palabras…

— Si, se me podría aplicar la frase del "no lo vuelvo a hacer" — Le conteste — ¿tu no bebiste nada verdad? — le dije para fastidiarlo un poco. A menudo le tomábamos el pelo por el hecho de que el era el único menor de edad en la filmación. Me miro entrecerrando sus ojos adivinando la intención en mis palabras.

— Con suerte y la ayuda de Rose pude pasar ayer — Puso ojitos de corderito — Todos me consideran un bebe… — Hizo un puchero. Si claro, como si este muchacho pudiera pasar por un bebe con tremendos brazos…

— Pero hubieron quienes si se pasaron de tragos ¿no Bella? — Rose me pregunto — a Ed al parecer se le pasaron las copas.

— Si, acabo bastante pasado jeje — Enseguida me di cuenta de la doble intención de sus palabras ¿seria capaz de sacar el tema estando aquí Jake? — Creo que necesito ir un momento al baño, disculpen.

Me levante y me dirigí al área donde sabia que se encontraban los baños, una vez dentro me dirigí a los lavabos y abrí la llave, tome un poco de agua con las manos y la frote en mi cara.

— ¿Qué haces? — Oí la voz de Rose. Demonios me había dado un susto terrible que me había volteado rápido y por poco me caigo.

— Solo me ponía un poco de agua en la cara para refrescarme.

— Mira, dejémonos de dar vueltas al tema y dime ¿Qué paso anoche?

Ahora si que me tomaba desprevenida, y es que debía suponerlo, ella nos había encontrado solos en ese lugar, y seria difícil convencerla de que "nada había pasado".

— ¿Tuvo que haber pasado algo anoche necesariamente?

— Por el tono en que preguntas, solo lo confirmas…

Por un lado no quería decirle nada, solo quería flagelarme a mi misma por lo maldita que era al jugar así con Ed, que en estos momentos debía estar tan o mas confundido que yo; pero por otro lado quería tener a alguien que me escuchara y me aconsejara (aunque en realidad me aconsejara que hiciera cosas con las que había hecho ayer)

Finalmente, gano la segunda opción.

— Ok, ¿Qué quieres saber? — Dije para ganar algo de tiempo y conseguir que cambiara algo la pregunta.

— Ya te dije ¿Qué paso anoche? — Demonios, no cambio nada.

—… — ¿se lo suelto así como así? — Lo bese — Bueno, ya estaba, ya le había dicho solo era cuestión de esperar…

— ¡Aaaaaah! —…eso. Me extrañaba que nadie hubiera acudido para inspeccionar, dado que el grito me había perforado el tímpano, digo no era para tanto ¿o si?

— Cuéntamelo todo — me dijo con una mirada que no admitía replicas. Daba un poquito de miedo…

— Pues en realidad no hay mucho que contar, solo que estábamos muy pasados de tragos, y una cosa llevo a la otra, el me abrazaba, yo al el, etc, etc y lo bese — Dije a una toda velocidad. Aun así entendió.

— Bueno, antes de profundizar en esta plática — ¡¿pensaba profundizar en la plática aun más?! — Solo tengo una pregunta… ¿Te gusto?

— ¿Perdón?

— Si, ya sabes, no me hagas que te pida detalles por que será peor para ti — Me amenazo.

— Bueno — empecé a recordar el beso, como me abrazo, como me acariciaba, como me decía te quiero al oído, como pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello y mi espalda, como… — ¿quieres la verdad? — Asintió — Si, me gusto mucho. — no contaba con que se pusiera a dar brinquitos por todo el baño, yo me quede en shock, nunca la había visto ponerse así.

Me abrazo y por poco me ahorca.

— Estoy tan feliz de que por fin lo hayas aceptado…

— Un momento, ¿aceptado que?

— ¿No me dirás que después de lo que ha pasado estos días no habrás considerado…?

— Tengo muchas cosas que pensar aun Rose, no lo puedo hacer a la ligera.

— ¿No crees que esa es una decisión de dos?

— Si, mientras ambos estén de acuerdo, y yo aun debo pensarlo bien. ¿Te das cuenta que aun tengo novio? ¿O lo que dirá la producción? ¿O la publicidad? ¿Los proyectos que tenemos? ¿El tiempo?...

— Ok, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo tomas todo a consideración, pero no olvides que en el fondo, te gusta…

Salimos del baño y Jake nos esperaba aun en la mesa. Ya había terminado su desayuno y nos miro con cara de "gracias por haberme abandonado"

— Saben, estuve pensando…

— ¡Milagro! — Le dije para fastidiarlo.

— Ya en serio — Le dijo Rose. Ahora ambas estábamos jugando con el.

— El caso es que — Siguió el como si no lo hubiéramos interrumpido — me preguntaba… ¿Por qué las mujeres van juntas al baño?, varias respuestas vinieron a mi mente, unas mas asquerosas que otras, tanto que mis hot cakes no tuvieron el mismo sabor que antes, pero hubo varias opciones…

Siguió con su cátedra de por que las mujeres van juntas al baño hasta que dijo "Tal vez por que mientras una lo hace, la otra le hecha porras diciendo puja mas fuerte" y Rose le dio un zape.

Yo seguía reflexionando las palabras de Rose, y recordando lo que había pasado. Esta era la semana decisiva. Lo sabía muy bien.


	13. 13 Vaya semanita…

**DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes Que En Esta Historia Aparecen, No Me Pertenecesen, Son De La Genial Mente Escritora Stephenie Meyer. Solo La Historia Es Mía Con Algunas Ediciones Para Mi Molestia ¬¬ Jeje**

**Para Aclaraciones De Mi Historia Original Pueden Consultar El Foro ****www. todoesgenial. mi-web. es ****Y Checar La Historia Original, Si Esa No Les Agrada, No Se Preocupen, Aquí Seguiré Con Esta Versión ^^**

**Vaya semanita…**

**Edward pov**

Me encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones que había en mi habitación de hotel. Esta había sido la semana más rara de toda mi vida. Cuando digo rara, la palabra abarca términos como: golpes, moretones, risas, pláticas sin sentido (de las que no llegas a entender el por que de la misma), engaños por parte de "amigas", masajes, perdidas y reencuentros de diarios (por poco entro en crisis), entre otras cosas que aun me impactan mas de la cuenta…

Si esto era lo que había pasado en mi última semana en Vancouver, ¿Qué me podía esperar en Montepulciano?

**LUNES.**

La mañana era algo nublada, aunque eso no perjudicaría en absoluto la filmación, que seria dentro del set.

Me aliste en apenas quince minutos y partimos a la set. Los únicos que deberíamos estar para este momento seriamos Alice, Bella, los Vulturis y yo.

Lo primero que haríamos hoy, por ser el primer día de filmación de estas escenas, seria el ensayo de las mismas, por lo que no fue necesario que acudiera a maquillaje.

Al llegar al set, Félix, ya se encontraba ahí con Demetri, Aro, Cayo, Marco, Alec y Jane. Todos platicaban muy a gusto con el director, solo Félix estaba junto a unos cojines "practicando" caídas.

— Edward, llegaste — Dijo Chris

— ¿Me perdí de algo? — dije

— Pues, creo que tenemos malas noticias — Ok, esto ya no me gustaba — Tu doble tuvo un accidente y no hemos conseguido otro que se ajuste a las características del personaje y tu físico, y dado que esta es la ultima semana que lo requeriremos, pensamos que tu deberías hacer las escenas; no es nada complicado y los arneses harán la mayor parte.

A la mención de la palabra "arneses", un horrible recuerdo acudió a mí; la pasada película los habíamos usado para "correr" y lo había sido una experiencia del todo agradable…

— Entonces ¿esta bien? — Pregunto Chris

— Ok — Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Yo no era muy reconocido por mis habilidades físicas, pero al menos lo intentaría — ¿con quien ensayare la escena?

— De una vez practicaras con Félix.

Voltee para donde el se encontraba y lo único que pude pensar era que este hombre era aun mas grande que Emmett. Esto no iba a ser agradable.

Dos instructores nos enseñaron lo que debíamos hacer, como colocarnos y como caer en las colchonetas.

Una vez que ambos comprendimos los movimientos, nos pusimos a trabajar.

Fue tan malo como imagine, y eso que solo era un ensayo. No eran solo las caídas; el arnés tiraba de una forma impresionante y en la primera ocasión me tomo tan de sorpresa que por poco me ahorca.

Luego estaba Félix. Tal vez no media bien su fuerza lo quería hacer muy realista. El caso era que para el cuarto ensayo no haba una parte de mí que no sintiera una punzada de dolor.

Hubo un momento en el que no calculo bien su caída y su rodilla quedo incrustada en mi estomago (cosa que agradecí, pues era mejor ahí y no mas abajo…)

Los demás nos observaban y no me percate de en que momento habían llegado Alice y Bella.

Al verla le dirigí una mirada y la salude con la mano, y por esta distracción gane un golpe por parte de Félix.

— ¡Oye! ¡Es un ensayo! — Le dije — Con calma

— Tiene que parecer realista — Me gruño.

— Si, pero no al punto de arrancarme un brazo.

Me voltee para volver a localizar a Bella, pero esta ya no estaba ahí con Alice.

Fueron cinco largas, estremecedoras, dolorosas, agobiantes y traumantes horas de ensayo. Acabe hecho papilla. No tenia idea como iba a poder hacer las verdaderas el día de mañana.

Me arrastre (no hay otro concepto que lo describa mejor) hasta mi camerino y me deje caer en le sofá. Sentía que me dolían hasta los parpados. Para este punto pensé que mi doble era un superhéroe al soportar este calvario. Tocaron la puerta y era Alice.

— Hola muchachote — Me dijo

— Hola pequeña — Ya se me había pegado el apodo que le tenia puesto Emmett, ella solo torció un poco la boca.

— ¿Duele? — Me dijo dando un ligero toque a una de mis piernas…

— ¡AHHHHHH!

— Mmmmmm… creo que si duele…

— ¿Tu crees? — Le pregunte con los ojos desorbitados.

— Oye ¿tienes algo que hacer el miércoles?

— No, nada agendado ¿Por qué?

— Bella y yo iremos a almorzar juntas y me pregunte si querías venir con nosotras.

— Genial, yo voy.

— Ok, entonces recupérate para el miércoles — Me dijo sonriendo.

— Lo dudo… — Recordando internamente que mañana seria una nueva sesión de dolor.

**MARTES**

**Bella pov.**

Lo se, había sido de lo mas cobarde huir del set cuando el me saludo, pero no estaba preparada aun para sus preguntas (¿por que las tendría cierto?). La verdad es que no podía seguir escapando, hoy hablaría con el y listo, problema resuelto, me comportaría como una persona adulta que afronta las consecuencias de sus actos… o eso creo.

Ayer lo que me había salvado fueron otras pruebas de vestuario, así que casi literalmente huí de ahí aprovechando la excusa para no tener que hablar con el.

Hoy serian las tomas de los Vulturis, y ya había platicado mucho con Jane y Alec de las escenas, así que estaba preparada.

Estaba platicando con Aro cuando Edward arribo al set. Voltee y observe que se acercaba a Alice y le decía algo. Tuve una sensación medio rara. ¿Por qué la saludaba a ella primero? Y a continuación otra ¡¿eso a mi que me importa?!

Seguí con Aro, aunque ya no tan concentrada en lo que me decía.

Colocaron los arneses en Edward y Félix y comenzaron las tomas. Vaya que Edward se esforzaba. Sin duda le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo, pero en general, lo hacia bastante bien (tomando en cuenta que Félix parecía tan metido en su papel que los golpes parecían MUY reales).

— Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy, si seguimos a este ritmo, creo que estamos a muy buen tiempo —Dijo Chris.

— Pues si seguimos a este ritmo, Edward va a desaparecer — Dijo Ashley.

Yo observe a Edward. De verdad parecía muy… mal. Tenia cara de que si llegábamos a tocar se caería a pedazos.

— Bueno, para mañana ya no habrán escenas extremas jeje — continuo Chris — Mañana solo serán tomas tranquilas, descuida Edward.

— Eso espero — Fue lo único que consiguió decir.

Edward se retiro (casi arrastrándose) hasta su camerino. Lo más prudente seria seguirlo para poder explicarle. Se lo debía.

Toque suavemente la puerta y se oyó un débil "adelante", así que entre.

Yacía literalmente tirado en su sofá. Parecía a punto de colapsar.

— ¿Ed? — Pregunte cautelosa — ¿Estas bien?

— No, quiero morir.

Me preocupo su respuesta… ¿estaría contestando por lo que yo venia a hablar? ¿O lo que sentía físicamente? O… ¿estaba cada día más paranoica?

— Pero estoy siendo grosero — Dijo — Por favor siéntate — a continuación se levanto un poco, sentándose para que yo pudiera sentarme igual.

— Bueno, vengo a hablar contigo.

— Si, lo se. Mira, ¿es necesario hablar ahora? Creo que no es tan importante como parece — ¡¿Qué no era importante?! — Creo que si lo aplazamos una vez, podemos aplazarlo un poco más…

— ¿Aplazamos? — Vaya, eso si me confundió — ¿Cuándo lo aplazamos?

— Pues… ¿de que estamos hablando?

— ¡¡Pues de lo que paso el viernes!!

— ¡Si, de eso mismo hablo!

— ¡¿Cómo pudimos haberlo aplazado si tan solo lo hicimos y ya?!

— Un momento… ¿de que me hablas?

— ¡Pues de que mas!, ¡de la noche en el bar!

— ¿Noche en el bar?, ¿Qué ocurrió? — puso cara de no entender. Si no estaba hablando de eso… entonces ¡¿de que demonios hablaba el?!

— No espera, ¿de que hablas tú? — Dije.

— Pues de la conversación que tendríamos ese viernes, pero que aplazamos por que salimos todos ¿recuerdas?

Ahora si que la había regado. Si mal no entendía la situación, el había tomado lo suficiente como para no recordar y ahora yo le había plantado la duda de saber que demonios había hecho en el bar. Tendría que ser muy astuta para no salir mal de esto…

— ¡Ah, cierto! Ahora que lo mencionas, debemos hablar de eso — Dije yo saliéndome por la tangente.

— No. Dime primero que hice en el bar.

— Nada. Olvídalo.

— Ahora estoy más intrigado. Dímelo por favor. — Me pidió poniendo cara de becerrito a medio morir. Ya de por si estaba muy mal, ahora la cara le salía mas natural.

— Hagamos un trato. Yo no te pregunto por que me dejaste de hablar — _injusta, tu ya SABES por que te dejo de hablar _— y tu haces como que yo no dije nada.

— Debió ser muy malo lo que hice… o tu hiciste — Me dijo observándome — Si… tu hiciste algo, si no, no estarías tan ansiosa por ocultarlo.

— Bueno ¿aceptas?

— Estoy desesperado y me agarras en un momento de debilidad. Acepto… por ahora.

Me levante del sofá. Me acerque a la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir lo único que pude escuchar (lo dijo bajo pero audible) fue:

— A la larga… lo averiguare.

Y por extraño que parezca, _quería_ que lo averiguara.

**MIERCOLES.**

**Alice pov.**

Me habían encomendado una misión muy importante. De ello dependía que lograra Rose me acompañara a comprar una colección completa de Dolce&Gabbana(si, _mea culpa_, me declaro culpable de empezar a ser como mi personaje, pero no estaba tan mal), además que me encantaba la idea de que Edward y Bella estuvieran juntos, se vean tan lindos así, y se llevaban mejor que todos los demás, se conocían mucho mutuamente.

Hoy iríamos a comer los "tres" o eso le había hecho creer a Edward (¡cierto no le había dicho nada a Bella! Aunque no seria tan difícil convencerla), pero en realidad me excusaría para faltar y dejarlos a los dos fuera un rato, lejos del set para que platicasen.

Llegue al set y me fui directamente al camerino de Bella. Parecía como si no hubiese dormido, por que tenia ojeras.

— Hola Bella — Dije

— Hola Alice

— Es bueno que para variar alguien me llame por mi nombre…

— ¿Por qué dice eso?

— Todos ya agarraron la costumbre de decirme pequeña — Puse un ligero puchero… ahora ya sabía como convencerla de que fuera a "comer conmigo"

— Lo dicen de cariño…

— Lo se…

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor? — ¡Bingo!

— Pues ¿Me acompañas a almorzar?

— Claro Alice, me encantaría.

— Bueno, hoy a las tres ¿Ok?

— De acuerdo.

Listo. El plan estaba en marcha.

Cuando el reloj anuncio las tres de la tarde le mande un mensaje a Rose explicándole el plan, y ella me dijo que me ayudaría a salirme de ahí.

Me adelante y encontré a Edward enfrente de mi camerino. Al acercarme me saludo con un beso en la mejilla y me pregunto a donde iríamos, pero le recordé que debíamos esperar a Bella. Ella llego unos minutos después y se sorprendió de ver a Edward conmigo. Los tres nos encaminamos hacia la salida del set y ya que íbamos a abordar el transporte, mi celular sonó muy oportunamente.

— ¿Aló?

— _No se que decirte inventa algo_ — me dijo la voz de Rose.

— ¿Debo quedarme a otra sesión de fotos?

— _Bueno, tienes imaginación…_

— Gracias por avisarme. Estaré ahí en unos minutos, nos vemos.

— _Gracias a ti por tu ayuda._

Colgué el teléfono y los mire a ambos.

— Bueno, creo que para mi el almuerzo acabo, pero ustedes aun lo pueden aprovechar — Les sonreí — ¡Diviértanse! — Los empuje al interior del coche.

Ambos me miraron suspicaces, pero no les di tiempo de nada más. Me dirigí rápidamente al interior del set.

Colección completa de Dolce&Gabbana, serás mía…

**Edward pov.**

Era más que obvio que la enana nos había tendido una trampa. Tanto Bella como yo teníamos cara de haber caído en una trampa, ella más que yo.

Mientras el coche avanzaba no tenia ni la más remota duda de que ella no esperaba verme aquí. Bueno, pues por lo menos sacaría partido de esta salida. Casi no había dormido pensando que demonios había pasado en el bar, la verdad me mataba la curiosidad. La noche anterior había forzado mi memoria en un vago intento de recordarlo todo. Cabe mencionar que fue todo un fracaso. Por lo general lo recordaba todo hasta que repetía las palabras que había mencionado en el momento olvidado. Así que hasta que ocurriera algo parecido, no recordaría con exactitud lo ocurrido. Pero estaba decidido a preguntarle lo ocurrido, arriesgándome a que ella me siguiera preguntando acerca del mes sin hablarle claro…

Llegamos al restaurante y pedí una mesa. Tomamos asiento y nos trajeron la carta. El mesero se retiro y ambos nos quedamos solos.

— Y dime ¿Cómo te engaño la pequeña para que vinieras?

— Exactamente por como la llaman…

— ¿Cómo?

— Me dijo que estaba triste por que todos la llamaban "pequeña" y me que si la acompañaba a comer…

— ¿No sabias que iba yo a venir con ustedes?

— No, apenas me invito hoy.

— ¡¿Hoy?! A me dijo esto desde el lunes.

— Pues al perecer nos tendió una trampa. — Aunque parecía que la mas afectada con la "trampa" era ella.

— Pues, por lo menos aprovechemos platicar ¿no crees?

— Eso me temía.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Temes que te pregunte por algo en especial?

— Ve directo al grano Edward ¿quieres saber lo del bar no?

— Pues si me quieres contar…

— Pues ahora soy yo la que no quiere contarte temiendo tu reacción…

— Ahora soy yo el que te pregunta ¿tan malo fue?

— ¿Cómo reaccionarias si te dijera que no fue malo, pero por pensar eso, esta aun mas mal?

— Te diría que no te entiendo…

— Ok, dime exactamente todo lo que recuerdas…

— Pues — empecé a exprimir mis recuerdos — Recuerdo a Emmett y muchos tragos; también haberme sentado con Rose, aunque esa parte es confusa, no se por que recuerdo una sombrillita de piña colada…

— ¿Eso es todo?

— Pues también una habitación algo oscura, pero igual y puede ser mi habitación de hotel. — Ella se removió incomoda; ahí estaba, la habitación tenia algo que ver con todo el asunto. — ¿algo paso en una habitación oscura?

— Primero que nada, lo que tenemos — pronuncio el "tenemos" como si fuera de vital importancia remarcarlo — que entender que habíamos bebido de mas y la verdad es que si nos fijamos, todo esto es una tontería, lo que paso fue nada, así que no veo la importancia de seguir con este asunto mas tiempo, por lo que creo que decírtelo no esta mal, por que como repito no es nada. — Ella de verdad estaba nerviosa, nunca hablaba tanto.

— Pues entonces, solo dímelo.

— Ok, esa noche si fuimos a una habitación, que no era una habitación a decir verdad — Ella enfatizo mucho en esto — Era solo una parte mas oscura de lo normal del bar y ya.

— Ok, continua — Le dije con una sonrisa.

— El caso es que ambos estábamos pasados de copas, y tú te sentaste y me senté contigo y… pues me abrazaste — Se sonrojo un poco. De pronto comencé a recordar algo. Le había preguntado si estaba cansada y le había dicho que había tomado de más… — Entonces me regañaste un poco por tomar de mas y me estabas examinando para comprobar si estaba bien y entonces… — Entonces ella me había besado. Si ahora recordaba.

— Entonces me besaste — Le dije. Ella solo me miro. — bueno, no era de esperar pero ¿ya paso, no? —Le dije. Sin embargo de pronto me sentía triste. Triste por que ella estaba nerviosa por esto y por que solo me había besado por la bebida. — No te preocupes, no fue nada.

— Si — Ahora ella parecía triste ¡¿y ahora por que?!

Ordenamos y comimos en silencio. Al retirarnos pague la cuenta (ella protesto pero no la deje pagar de cualquier manera). Abordamos el coche para dirigirnos a nuestros hoteles (por que el día ya se había ido y ni siquiera lo había notado), cuando se bajo se despidió con un hasta luego y yo simplemente le conteste con un asentimiento.

**JUEVES**

**Bella pov**

Creo que ahora si la había regado. Hasta yo misma estaba enojada conmigo. Hoy enmendaría las cosas. Hablaría con el diciéndole que… no se ¡algo!

Al terminar las tomas de ese día me dirigí a su camerino y toque la puerta como de costumbre. Entre a su camerino y el estaba enfrente de su mesa y tenia una cara de consternación que asustaba.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le pregunte.

— Se me perdió algo, algo muy preciado…

— ¿Cómo que?

— Es una libreta… — ¡Dios! ¿Apenas hoy la daba por perdida? — Y juro que la ultima vez que la deje fue en esta mesa — Me miro — No la encuentro.

— ¿Haz revisado bien? — De pronto me entraron las prisas por irme.

— Si, en todos lados pero ¡No esta! — Parecía al borde de una crisis nerviosa, me sentí mal por que si mal no recordaba la había aventado al lado de la mesa, o sea debajo del mueble.

Tome su mano y lo acerque al mueble, tratando de calmarlo. En verdad parecía muy afectado, y como no, con todo lo que había escrito ahí.

— A ver, relájate, así tal vez recuerdes lo que hiciste con ella la ultima vez.

— La ultima vez que vi mi dia… digo, libreta, fue el viernes, cuando te encontré aquí — Ahora si se me revolvió el estomago — ¿no la viste de casualidad?

— No — Mentí — Sabes creo que estas aun muy tenso y adolorido, por eso no recuerdas bien donde la colocaste.

— La verdad aun me duele el cuerpo y si, estoy tenso por que esa libreta es MUY importante.

— Y que lo digas — Murmure

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— Nada — luego para escaparme un poco añadí — ¿Dónde te duele?

— Aquí — Dijo señalándose entre los omoplatos.

Coloque mis manos ahí donde señalo y apreté levemente. El gruño un poco cuando hice esto y de inmediato pare.

— ¿Te duele?

— Un poco, pero la verdad es que fue bueno, ¿Lo haces de nuevo por favor?

Se coloco de espalda a mí en el sofá y yo me voltee para quedar frente a su espalda. Coloque de nuevo mis manos ahí donde señalo con anterioridad y volví a apretar levemente. La verdad es que su espalda estaba muy tensa (pues se sentía la tensión en sus hombros) comencé a darle vueltas a mis manos por su espalda y a continuación el movió su cuello, como estirándolo. Coloque mis manos en su cuello y frote levemente mis manos en el (algo que PARA NADA era una caricia, tómese en cuenta), muy levemente oí como emitía un gruñido muy bajo que casi se podía confundir con un gemido.

Continúe con el "masaje" durante unos 15 minutos hasta que sentí que estaba mas tranquilo. Por lo menos había funcionado.

— ¿Mejor?

— Mucho — Me dijo, aunque no le podía ver el rostro, sabia que tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.

— A ver, ahora que estas mas calmado, busquemos tu libreta ¿va?

— Ok.

Nos levantamos y nos pusimos manos a la obra. Bueno mas bien el por que al fin y al cabo yo tenia casi la certeza de saber donde se hallaba la libreta. El se puso a buscar en el otro extremo del camerino, al lado opuesto de donde yo la había lanzado. Tenia un dilema: si la encontraba muy de prisa, el sospecharía de esto, pero por otro lado, tal vez no lo tomaría en cuenta del alivio de encontrar la dichosa "libreta-diario".

Me incline levemente para mirar por debajo del sofá y efectivamente ahí estaba, solo que no se distinguía bien por la gran cantidad de objetos que había ahí.

— Edward, creo que la encontré — Le dije. Acudió a mi lado en un segundo.

— ¿Dónde? — Señale debajo del mueble — ahí ya revise

— Pues al parecer, no tan bien como crees, mira debajo de todo eso.

Se agacho y comenzó a sacar toda clase de objetos de debajo del sofá: desde ropa, libros y un par de calcetines hasta unos libretos atrasados y… finalmente la libreta. Se levanto y la alegría le iluminaba el rostro, una alegría que no había visto desde… bueno si éramos justos desde hacia un mes.

Me abrazo de pura felicidad y me dijo.

— Gracias, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba de haberla perdido. — Se aparto de mí pero luego cambio el semblante — ¿Cómo pudiste verla? Hasta yo había revisado ahí y no alcance a distinguirla.

— Tal vez no la viste por que estabas muy nervioso — Dije, ahora la nerviosa era otra… — Bueno, será mejor que me retire — Ya hasta se me había olvidado la razón de haber venido en primer lugar — Nos vemos mañana.

**VIERNES**

**Edward pov.**

La semana se me había hecho eterna, pero eso no significaba que hubiera sido del todo mala. A decir verdad, fue exactamente el día de hoy el que cambio todo mi estado anímico.

Las tomas del día de hoy fueron las más sencillas de la semana, dado que solo eran los rellenos de escenas. Solo teníamos que caminar de aquí para allá, "ponte aquí" y "mira hacia allá", todo ese tipo de cosas.

La verdad era que el día anterior había quedado en shock (y no solo por lo del diario) sino por que me habían dado un masaje, y no solo por el masaje en si, sino por la personita que lo había hecho. El día de hoy estaba tan radiante que cualquier persona podría haber dicho que me había ganado la lotería. Lo que no sabia aun es que mi felicidad no acababa.

Este era nuestro último día en Vancouver así que decidí salir a dar una vuelta por el set. A decir verdad me había encariñado mucho con este lugar. Si me preguntaran que locación elegiría para la siguiente película, tal vez lo primero que se me ocurriría seria este sitio.

Me pasee por las áreas verdes del lugar y grata fue la sorpresa al encontrar a Bella debajo de un árbol. Agradecí el golpe de suerte que había tenido estos últimos días. Ella no se había percatado de mi presencia, así que me acerque lo más silenciosamente posible a ella.

Estaba hablando consigo misma, cosa que me sorprendió, dado que yo era el único que hacia cosas como esa, pero tal vez se le había pegado mi manía. La verdad no era nada caballeroso oír lo que estaba hablando, lo mejor era advertir mi presencia para que ella pudiera parar si quería. Lo que me llamo la atención fue que ella menciono mi nombre.

Me acerque un poco más y capte una frase.

— Si lo pienso bien nunca había sentido algo así — Se detuvo y pensó en algo mas — la verdad es que si algo llegara a pasar, lastimaríamos a muchas personas, Edward, Mike y yo, mayormente, por no mencionar la producción entre otras cosas.

Bueno esto era mas de lo que cualquier persona podía aguantar; por que ¡vamos!, a veces era tonto, pero esto era mas claro que el agua… ella si sentía algo por mi, lo único que ella misma se resistía por no causar daño a otras personas (la ternura me embargo al pensar que entre esas personas estaba yo), decidí anunciar mi presencia para no asustarla y avance con un poco mas de ruido del normal hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Ella me miro y en seguida dejo de hablar para si misma. Se acomodo mejor en el tronco del árbol y me sonrío.

— Hola — Me dijo — Es una sorpresa encontrar a alguien aquí afuera también.

— Lo mismo digo, pensé que seria el único que saldría dar una vuelta antes de irnos de aquí.

— La verdad es que pasamos tanto tiempo aquí que la verdad extrañare este lugar.

— Igual yo — Le dije, me acomode mejor y coloque mi cabeza sobre su hombro, tanteando terreno; si ella se sentía incomoda lo único que debía hacer era tratar de acomodarse y yo retiraría mi cabeza. Sin embargo lo único que hizo fue colocar la suya sobre la mía y así nos quedamos un largo rato.

Tome una de sus manos y la acaricie. Una brisa fría nos recorrió y la sentí estremecerse. No podía adivinar si fue el frío o el contacto con su mano, pero claro no desaproveche la oportunidad y me volví a acomodar y le pase un brazo por la espalda, con el propósito de que entrara en calor. Ella no protesto. Esto estaba yendo bien.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Es una pregunta… no retórica, pero tal vez… no se… solo no quiero que te enoje… es solo curiosidad. — Movió su cabeza y quedamos uno frente al otro.

— Pregunta.

— Bueno, en principio, ¿Por qué me besaste ese día? Y segundo… no se como preguntarlo sin que suene engreído o algo pero ¿te gusto?

— La verdad, ya no se ni siquiera yo misma por que lo hice, estoy confundida… y aunque en mi interior hay una voz que me dice que no sea sincera para no herir a mas personas solo te podría decir que… el beso fue… bueno.

Ese momento era mágico, pero sabia que podía durar muy poco si hacia las cosas precipitadamente.

Mi celular vibro dentro de mi bolsillo, cortando nuestro momento, esto se estaba volviendo asqueante, el que siempre nos interrumpieran. Era un mensaje de Chris diciendo que me entregarían mis boletos de avión, así que me necesitaba urgente en el set.

Guarde el celular en el bolsillo y me voltee para mirarla. Ella había bajado la mirada y estaba algo sonrojada, cosa rara en ella. Levante su mentón y dedique una larga mirada. Me acerque lentamente y le roce suavemente los labios con los míos, con el fin de que si quería retirarse, pudiera hacerlo, mas no lo hizo. La mire de nuevo y lo único que le dije, con una sonrisa incluida claro, fue:

— Te va a encantar Italia.


	14. 14 Arribo a Italia

**DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes Que En Esta Historia Aparecen, No Me Pertenecesen, Son De La Genial Mente Escritora Stephenie Meyer. Solo La Historia Es Mía Con Algunas Ediciones Para Mi Molestia ¬¬ Jeje**

**Para Aclaraciones De Mi Historia Original Pueden Consultar El Foro ****www. todoesgenial. mi-web. es ****Y Checar La Historia Original, Si Esa No Les Agrada, No Se Preocupen, Aquí Seguiré Con Esta Versión ^^**

**Arribo a Italia.**

**Edward pov.**

Era lunes 11 de Junio.

Nuestro arribo a Italia estuvo plagado de lo mismo de siempre. Gritos, empujones, flashes por todos lados, mas gritos, etc etc etc…

El aeropuerto de Florencia estaba muy congestionado de fans, cosa que hizo un poco lento el apearse y lograr llegar a los transportes.

Florencia se encuentra al norte de Montepulciano, lo que hacia que aun nos faltaran otras dos horas de trayecto de viaje.

El trasporte constaba de un trailer que llevaba todo el equipo de filmación y de dos camionetas tipo Suburban negras que nos transportarían a nosotros.

Para que negar el hecho de que hice todo lo posible por quedar en el mismo transporte de Bella (no la había visto desde el sábado), cosa que conseguí con éxito gracias a que Alice me cedió su lugar (tendría que hacer algo para compensarla luego).

Me senté a su lado; claro, no podía ser tan indiscreto y hacer algo tonto en frente de todos, pero a medio trayecto, ya que la mayoría de los que iban ahí (a decir verdad íbamos 6, nosotros en la parte posterior) estaban distraídos, tome su mano y comencé a jugar con sus dedos.

Llegando a Montepulciano, para variar y no cambiar la costumbre mas gritos, mas flashes, mas aglomeraciones, mas de todo lo de siempre.

Ya estando en el hotel me lleve otra agradable sorpresa: nos habían reservado un piso para nosotros y la producción, y lo mas agradable nuestras habitaciones estaban en esta disposición: Bella, Alice y yo en el fondo del pasillo.

El día de hoy no tendríamos tiempo para nada mas que para "desempacar" y ponernos de acuerdo para mañana, o en su defecto, para hoy en la noche (aunque lo dudaba, la producción debería ponerse primero de acuerdo con la policía del lugar para las tomas).

Mi habitación literalmente era la ultima, aunque lo prefería así, era algo mas intimo, cosa que a mi me agradaba. La verdad, y ya hablando en serio, me moría de ganas de solo aventar las maletas e ir al cuarto de Bella, pero sabia que no debía presionar, pues el perjudicado seria yo. La puerta de mi cuarto sonó y casi corro a abrir con la esperanza de que fuera ella. Afuera se encontraba Alice. No puedo decir que estaba decepcionado por que seria poco caballeroso.

— Adelante — Le dije. Se fue a sentar a mi cama y me miro a los ojos.

— Bueno, ¿Qué tienes planeado?

— ¿De que? — Ahora de que me hablaba.

— Hagamos una cosa, te ayudo y tú ayúdame.

— ¿De que me hablas? — Le dije con una sonrisa.

— ¡Oh vamos!, ¿A quien tratas de engañar?, solo te diré que sin querer, y repito sin querer, te estaba siguiendo el sábado para hablar contigo y… como que vi algo fascinante… — ¿Me había sonrojado? Al parecer la habitación de pronto me llamaba más la atención por lo que voltee a ver una pared que había al lado de donde estaba.

— ¿Qué viste exactamente?

— ¿Te lo explico con peras y manzanas? ¿O quieres mas detalles?

— OK, ok, ya entendí, por favor no digas nada…

— ¿Me crees capaz de chantajearte o algo? — Me dijo con cara de perrito apaleado y con un puchero que le habría roto el corazón al hombre mas duro del mundo. Me sentí de lo peor, si es que se podía.

— ¡No, Alice, discúlpame!, es que cuando me pongo nervioso digo incoherencias, ya sabes, no se ni lo que digo — Balbucee — Y pues me agarras de sorpresa, yo no se que es lo que quieres dado que llegaste aquí y me dices…

— Esto es exactamente lo que no debes hacer con Bella — Me dijo, ya se le había pasado el puchero. ¡Estas mujeres me matarían un día! — deja de balbucear, ve directo al grano, a las mujeres no les gustan los indecisos.

—…— ¿me estaba aconsejando como actuar con mujeres o solo me lo estaba imaginando?

— Tampoco debes quedarte sin habla, menos poner es cara de no entender…

— Es que la verdad no te entiendo, ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Dándome clases de cómo tratar a Bella?

— Mira, ya me arte de que se tarden tanto ustedes dos; que si uno no se decide, que si el otro ya no quiere, que si la otra quiere ayudar con concejos, ¡ya basta!, si es necesario los llevare de la mano en todas las citas que tendrán — había un brillo de locura en su mirada que me daba un poco de miedo pero… un momento, estaba saltando una parte ¿¡¿CITAS?!?

— Mmmm… Alice… mmmm disculpa que interrumpa tu discurso pero… ¿Citas?

— Estas loco si crees que voy a dejar que dejes pasar esta maravillosa oportunidad en Italia. — Me dijo con cara de estar explicándoselo a un niño pequeño — claro, es obvio que te ayudare en lo que pueda pero debes poner de tu parte tu igual.

Me senté en la cama junto a ella. Me sentía mareado. Sin embargo cuando tome su mano lo único que le pude decir con una sonrisa fue.

— Muchas gracias — Le dije con convicción.

— Un placer, lo que sea por mis amigos y mi Dolce&Gabbana — La ultima parte no la entendí, pero sabia que era mejor no preguntar.

**Bella pov**

No sabía bien que era lo que estaba haciendo. Por un lado me sentía eufórica (no sabia muy bien a que se debía el sentimiento), pero esa parte se veía opacada por otra muy fuerte, la primera era la culpa (¿Qué acaso jamás me abandonaría?) y la segunda la confusión. No sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo, pero lo que sabía con seguridad es que alguien resultaría muy herido.

Me celular resonó desde mi bolso y corrí a contestar. El identificador me advirtió de quien se trataba y solo ayudo a empeorar mi ánimo. Mike.

— Hola preciosa ¿ya estas en el hotel?

— Si — Fue lo único que me salio de la garganta, ya tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Te oigo algo raro?

— Si — dije de nuevo, ya no distinguía nada ¡Arggh!

— Preciosa, dime ¿Qué pasa? Me preocupa que nada mas digas monosílabos… — De verdad se oía preocupado.

Respire profundo, tapando la bocina del teléfono y le conteste.

— No te preocupes, solo estoy cansada.

— Ok, no te preocupes, te dejo descansar, pero te hablo luego ¿vale?

— De acuerdo.

— Adiós amor, te amo. — Por primera vez no le pude contestar y simplemente colgué.

Corrí de nuevo a la cama y me arroje a ella, colocando mi cabeza en una almohada y deje que fluyera el llanto, total, ya para que seguir reprimiéndolo.

La puerta de mi cuarto sonó levemente y sentí una punzada en el estomago; una parte de mi (que iba creciendo para mi espanto) quería que fuera la persona que imaginaba, pero la otra parte no quería que esa misma persona me viera en este estado.

Me limpie las lagrimas y respire profundamente para tratar de calmarme, no podía hacer nada con la hinchazón de los ojos, pero le diría cualquier cosa para justificarlo. Avance a la puerta, la abrí y para mi sorpresa se trataba de Alice. No quería admitir que estaba decepcionada que mi primera visita fuera ella, pero pareció notarlo.

— ¿Esperabas a alguien? — Dijo Alice

— No — Genial, de nuevo monosílabos, tendría que hacer algo mejor si no quería entrar en un interrogatorio tipo Rosalie. Alice estaba adquiriendo una espeluznante habilidad en ellos.

— ¿Me invitas a pasar? — Aun estaba en el recibidor.

— Adelante.

Nos adentramos y pasamos a la pequeña sala de estar de la habitación.

— Tu cuarto es aun más grande que el de Edward — Comento Alice. Yo torcí un poco la mirada. ¿Qué hacia Alice en la habitación de Ed? ¿Para que habría ido? Ella pareció notarlo por lo que me dijo — Fui a ver que desempacara, sabes lo desordenado que es el hombre, además le quería proponer una sesión doble de películas para el día de hoy en mi habitación, y te venia a avisar a ti también.

— Creo que no estoy de humor — Le conteste. Si querían ver películas que las vieran ellos solos. Ella me lanzo una mirada entre picara y calculadora, como tratando de sopesar algo; al final pareció decidirse y me dijo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sigues preocupada por lo del sábado? — Sentí que me hundía en el mueble en el que estaba sentada, ella se traslado a mi lado y me tomo una mano entre las suyas. — ¿Es eso?

— ¿Te lo dijo el?

— ¿Edward? Para nada, lo vi por equivocación, lo siento.

— No te disculpes, debí ser más cuidadosa.

— Debieron… — Me gusto y disgusto como sonó eso. — entonces ¿es eso? ¿Por eso tienes los ojos así? — Demonios, odiaba que fuera tan intuitiva.

— No, es que hablo Mike y…

— Tranquila. Te entiendo.

— ¿A si?

— Si. Larga historia.

— Bueno el caso es que estoy muy…

— ¿Confundida? Es normal. ¿Te sientes mal, culpable? Quien no, si tienes valores, es obvio que te sientas así… ¿pero no sientes nada mas?

— Es precisamente por eso que esto es peor.

— Tal vez Rosalie ya haya tenido esta platica contigo, pero cuentas con la ventaja de que yo he platicado mas con hombres, entre ellos Emmett, y si, aunque no creas, Emmett tiene sus momentos, no duran mucho claro, pero se que a veces hasta ellos se sienten mal si las personas que aman se sienten como tu ahora.

— ¿Aman? Lo dices como si…

— No te mientas mas, y acepta los hechos, el te ama y tu…

— Yo no se que siento, solo se que me confunde todo esto.

— ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que puedo ayudarte a aclarar tus dudas?

— ¿Cómo?

— Mira, te la pongo sencillo. Te ayudare a conseguir unas citas con Edward, algo simple, podrían pasar más tiempo juntos, conocerse, no se…

— ¿Eso en que ayudaría?

— Te haría ver si podrías lograr algo con Edward — Me dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Crees que ayudara?

— Como que me llamo Alice y como que me encanta Dolce&Gabbana.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

— Nada, ya sabes, mis tonterías nada mas — Dijo agitando una mano — Ahora arréglate que tendremos una función de películas.

Se levanto del mueble y se encamino a la puerta, antes de salir, me dijo.

— No te arrepentirás, Edward es una dulzura — Dijo con una sonrisa calida en los labios.

Sabía que tal vez yo no me arrepentiría, pero tal vez lo único que conseguiríamos era lastimar al hombre.

**Alice pov.**

Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, es más, contaba ahora con un plus.

Había tomado en cuenta el ayudar a Edward (era tan despistado), lo que no tenia en mente era apoyar también a Bella. Sabía que al hablar con uno y con el otro debería usar diferentes tonos. Ser más bromista con uno, platicar mas calmada con otro, todo eso, pero si seguía así, eso resultaría un éxito rotundo.

Casi podía cantar en mi interior… "ya me vi… YA ME VI"

* * *

**Sorry por la tardanza es que ando igual en otros proyectos…**

**Mua ja ja ja **

**Ya luegos les contare..**

**O si kieren los leeran jaja**

**Actualizo al ratito!**

**Bye.**


	15. 15 Pretextos

**DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes Que En Esta Historia Aparecen, No Me Pertenecesen, Son De La Genial Mente Escritora Stephenie Meyer. Solo La Historia Es Mía Con Algunas Ediciones Para Mi Molestia ¬¬ Jeje**

**Para Aclaraciones De Mi Historia Original Pueden Consultar El Foro ****www. todoesgenial. mi-web. es ****Y Checar La Historia Original, Si Esa No Les Agrada, No Se Preocupen, Aquí Seguiré Con Esta Versión ^^**

**Pretextos**

**Alice pov**

Bueno, casi todo estaba listo, ya estaban ambos en mi habitación, sentados en la pequeña sala que había. Casi los había tomado de la mano para colocarlos en el mismo mueble.

Me dije que mientras menos tiempo permaneciera aquí, mejor; así que me retire por unos diez minutos para "buscar algunas películas que el hotel brindara". Sabia que les tenia que colocar dos tipos de películas para lograr algún efecto: un tipo seria las románticas, clásicas para que entraran en confianza o para un acercamiento; pero existía otro tipo, y si, tal vez en algún momento sonaría extraño ponerlo entre el tipo de películas para unir a dos personas, pero debía darle el crédito a Emmett por este genero: el terror. ¿Qué mejor que el terror para que una mujer busque el "refugio" de los brazos de alguien para no ver las escenas? Corrí a la habitación de Edward (¿Por qué nunca cerraba con llave al salir?) y llame al servicio preguntando que clase de películas tenían y no me sorprendió que también tuvieran la anterior película que filmamos. Decidí no pedir ninguna de momento para volver a tener un pretexto para salir. Regrese a mi cuarto y los vi. Aun estaban en donde los había dejado, pero al menos parecía que estaban platicando.

— De acuerdo, hay una amplia gama de películas y me parece que también esta la que filmamos anteriormente — Sonreí.

— Creo, que por mi parte, si no vemos una película en la que yo salga mejor — Dijo Edward — No me gusta verme a mi mismo en una película — Se sonrojo.

— ¿Por qué? — Le pregunto Bella — Actúas bien.

— Si, pero… no se. Me da… ¿pena? — dijo encogiendo sus hombros.

Kristen se río bajito y paso sus dedos por el cabello de Rob, despeinándolo. El simplemente pudo reírse con ella, pero no dijo nada. ¡Por dios, que tiernos se veían! Como para tomarles una foto. Ok, contrólate Alice. Tienes una misión entre manos. Les dije que enseguida volvería y ahora si baje al lobby (el cual estaba custodiado por los fans que aun estaban afuera) y decidí ver que películas podían ser prometedoras. Me decidí por dos que parecían buenas.

Una, la romántica, se llamaba _Falling In Love _(Enamorarse) y por la reseña, parecía muy buena. La película de terror que elegí parecía también muy buena, se llamaba _El Descenso_ y por lo que le pregunte al hombre que administraba las películas, si tenía bastante terror muy bueno y algo de gore.

Regrese a mi cuarto y ellos seguían platicando, pero lo bueno de esto es que por lo menos ya se habían acercado algo mas. Deje las películas y salí de nuevo con el pretexto de buscar palomitas o algo.

Decidí emplear de nuevo el truco de la llamada por teléfono para brindarles el máximo tiempo juntos y solos, pero tal vez estaría tentando de más la suerte. Aunque por otra parte cada uno sabia (por su parte claro) que lo estaba ayudando a pasar tiempo a solas con el otro así que lo intentaría.

Mande un mensaje de texto a Rosalie diciéndole que solo necesitaría otros 5 segundos de llamada para salir del cuarto. A lo que ella me contesto solo un Ok.

Regrese de nuevo a la habitación con una sodas, palomitas y otras cosas. Si ambos se dieran cuenta de la situación me habrían dicho que lo pidiera por servicio de habitación, pero tal vez si querían estar solos de verdad. Elegimos poner la película romántica primero y la de terror para cuando fuera mas oscuro y "diera mas miedo". El celular sonó cuando apenas iban pasando los primeros y clásicos cortos. Conteste de inmediato.

— ¿Bueno?

— _No creo que ahora el truco de una sesión de fotos te funcione…_

— ¿Tu crees? ¿Qué debo hacer entonces?

— _¿Qué haces? ¡Se van a dar cuenta!_

— No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado, voy para allá.

— _No me gustaría ser la persona a la que engañes en alguna ocasión, de verdad tienes un talento natural._

— Lo se. Besitos — Colgué.

— ¿Otra sesión de fotos? — Pregunto Edward con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro.

— No. Otra cosa. Muy largo de explicar. Si no es una cosa es otra. — ¡Huy, me la estaba haciendo difícil! — Tengo que salir chicos, disculpen, pero se quedan cómodos ¿Ok?, regreso en unas — hice como que calcule la hora — ¿2 o 3 horas? Si tal vez… — Me incline y les di un beso de despedida a ambos — ¡Disfruten de la función! — Atravesé la puerta del cuarto, tras haberme asegurado de poner el pequeño seguro antes de salir (algo que no les impediría a ellos salir después) y cerré. Ahora si. Italia, prepárate. Alice ha llegado.

**Edward pov**

¡Dios! Todos siempre decían que yo era el más obvio de la producción. Siempre me pasaba de honesto en lo que pensaba y en general ¡en todo! Pero… ¿Quién no se daría cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Alice?

Primero se excuso diciendo que iría a verificar que películas había para nosotros. Yo tenia perfecta conciencia de que eso lo podíamos hacer desde el teléfono que se encontraba en la mesita a unos pocos pasos de donde estábamos. Lo deje pasar; además a mi me convenía quedarme solo son ella ¿no?

— ¿Qué película crees que traiga Alice? — Me pregunto Bella.

— Mmmm, tengo mis dudas, aunque tal vez, por la forma en que actúa recientemente, traiga alguna de moda o yo que se — Le dije mientras pasaba mi mano entre mi cabello, cosa que solo hacia cuando estaba nervioso.

— Si, creo que estas en lo correcto, oye… ¿sabes algo de una colección _Dolce&Gabbana_ o algo así?

— Si, ella lo viene mencionando desde que llegamos, pero… ¿Te recomiendo algo? Por experiencia personal te aconsejo que no preguntes. En una ocasión me estaba comentando de unos trajes _Versace _y como de verdad no le entendía me atreví a preguntarle de ello. No tengo por que aclarar que después de eso me llevo a una sesión de compras, que no por exagerar, duro por lo menos unas… ¿5 horas?... creo que era un recuerdo desagradable reprimido esto que te estoy contando, por que de verdad siento escalofríos — Dije, y un escalofrío me recorrió al recordar esto. Ella solo se pudo reír mientras le contaba todo esto.

— La verdad no se que le ve a las compras, pero si tanto te traumatiza eso, imagina salir un día entero con Emmett, eso si da escalofríos.

— Te doy un punto a favor, pues si lo he hecho, ¿pero sabes?, tengo un truco con el. No respires, no digas nada, no comentes nada, quédate estático, para que no tenga nada de que burlarse y al cabo de un rato se aburrirá y fastidiara a otro — Le dije.

— Creo que eso de no respirar no funcionaria — Dijo, fingiendo reflexionar — a la larga, o el se aburre o yo me moriría ahogada — Termino con una insinuación de sonrisa en sus labios.

Iba a decir algo gracioso en ese momento, pero Alice entro de nuevo a la habitación. Torció un poco la mirada al vernos en los lugares donde nos había dejado pero ¿Qué esperaba? Digo, no es como si nos hubiera dado tiempo para hacer algo "emocionante" y además ¿que de "emocionante" podríamos haber hecho?

— De acuerdo, hay una amplia gama de películas y me parece que también esta la que filmamos anteriormente — Dijo Ashley con una sonrisa

— Creo, que por mi parte, si no vemos una película en la que yo salga mejor — Dije. ¡Que horror!, si ya de por si había sido malo pasearme en todas estas películas con el rostro blanco, tratando de aparentar ser el hombre mas sexy del planeta, no ayudaría a mi autoestima el que ellas se rieran de mi durante la función. — No me gusta verme a mi mismo en una película — No pude evitar sonrojarme.

— ¿Por qué? — Me pregunto Bella — Actúas bien.

— Si, pero… no se. Me da… ¿pena? — dije encogiendo mis hombros.

Bella se río bajito y pasó sus dedos mi cabello, despeinándome. Simplemente pude reírme con ella, por que en realidad me había erizado con este simple contacto y ella pareció notarlo. Alice volvió a retirarse para "ir por las películas" y nos quedamos de nuevo solos. Bella se acerco a mi lado un poco más y paso su mano por mi brazo. Respire profundamente, para evitar un estremecimiento que quería salir a relucir.

— ¿Te erizas fácilmente verdad?

— Si, soy muy cosquilludo.

— ¿En serio? — Con una mirada torcida.

— Si, no quieres comprobarlo…

Seguimos platicando acerca del las cosas que nos erizaban a ambos y descubrí que a ella le daban muchas cosquillas en el cuello. Tome nota mentalmente.

Alice regreso con dos películas: la clásica romántica y la de terror. Para que decir que volvió a salir pero ahora por golosinas para "comer durante la película".

Cuando regreso nos pusimos de acuerdo en el orden de las películas y acordamos ver primero la romántica y después la de terror.

Comenzaron los cortos y el celular de Alice sonó. Yo ya estaba esperando algo como esto. Mire a Bella y me lanzo una miradita. Si, ella igual lo esperaba.

— ¿Bueno? — Alguien del otro lado le contesto — ¿Tu crees? ¿Qué debo hacer entonces? — Otra respuesta— No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado, voy para allá. — Alzo una ceja — Lo se. Besitos — Colgó.

— ¿Otra sesión de fotos? — Pregunte con incredulidad.

— No. Otra cosa. Muy largo de explicar. Si no es una cosa es otra. —Dijo agitando sus manitas en todas direcciones— Tengo que salir chicos, disculpen, pero se quedan cómodos ¿Ok?, regreso en unas — hizo un ademán de calcular la hora — ¿2 o 3 horas? Si tal vez… —se despidió de nosotros y…— ¡Disfruten de la función! — salio de la habitación.

Nos miramos con incredulidad. Bueno, no podía quejarme, tenia toda la tarde libre para estar con Bella, así que de cualquier manera le debía una a Alice.


	16. 16 Películas

**DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes Que En Esta Historia Aparecen, No Me Pertenecesen, Son De La Genial Mente Escritora Stephenie Meyer. Solo La Historia Es Mía Con Algunas Ediciones Para Mi Molestia ¬¬ Jeje**

**Para Aclaraciones De Mi Historia Original Pueden Consultar El Foro ****www. todoesgenial. mi-web. es ****Y Checar La Historia Original, Si Esa No Les Agrada, No Se Preocupen, Aquí Seguiré Con Esta Versión ^^**

**Películas**

**Edward pov**

La película comenzó. No me había dado cuenta del nombre: _Falling In Love. _Alice de verdad estaba desesperada por que algo pasara. La historia en si se basaba en un hombre (Frank) y una mujer (Molly) que de casualidad coincidían en una librería, ellos acababan de hacer sus compras navideñas y al encontrarse chocan haciendo que unos regalos se confundiesen de dueño. Ellos dos estaban casados y el día de navidad se dan cuenta de la equivocación. No esta de mas decir que al fin y al cabo las relaciones de ellos no duran mucho, por lo que al cabo de un tiempo y por azares del destino, ambos se reúnen de nuevo y comienzan a descubrir lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

Estaba algo nervioso. Tenia ganas de tomar de nuevo su mano y acariciarla, pero no se por que motivo ahora se me hacia mas difícil de lo que había sido durante el viaje hasta acá. Me acerque un poco mas a ella y mi brazo rozaba el suyo. Seguimos con la película y fueron pasando mas cosas. Llego un momento en el cual ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y coloco su mano sobre la mía, que estaba en una de mis piernas. En ese momento como que me paralice. Pero luego pensé "¿no era esto lo que estabas esperando? Hombre ¡Reacciona! ¡Pon tu otra mano sobre la suya!". Lentamente coloque mi otra mano sobre la suya y entrelace mis dedos con los suyos, a continuación gire mi rostro para quedar de frente a su pelo y le di un suave beso en la coronilla "Bien" pensé "No ha estado tan mal". La película continuó, sin embargo o ya no le estaba prestando ni un poco de atención. De pronto lo único que me importaba era la manera de lograr acariciar su rostro, mirarla directamente a los ojos y decirle tantas cosas.

Faltaban por lo menos 5 minutos de película cuando ella se removió y yo hice lo mismo. No había notado que me había entumido un poco así que me estire y una genial idea vino a mi mente: era clásico ver parejas en las cuales cuando el hombre estiraba los brazos, podía colocar uno en los hombros de su pareja. Así que lo hice. Baje lentamente el brazo y lo pese por alrededor de sus hombros. No dijo nada. Perfecto.

El paisaje que se veía por la ventana ya se había tornado algo sombrío y consulte mi reloj de pulso. Eran apenas las seis de la tarde. La película concluyo y me levante para cambiar el DVD.

— Hermosa película ¿no crees? — Me pregunto

— Si, ya lo creo — Tenia la fortuna de haberla visto en otra ocasión por que si no, no habría podido comentar nada de ella, ya que preste atención hasta la mitad — Me gusta el concepto que manejan del enamoramiento.

— ¿A si? Explícamelo.

— Veras. El hecho de que ambos tengan parejas no les impide ver que les hace falta algo más, por lo que emprenden una búsqueda. Al fin y al cabo encuentran a una persona que los comprende y que antes que nada se hace su amigo, ya con el tiempo se dan cuenta de la pasión que se haya escondida bajo esa amistad y dejan que surja sin que nada se les interponga. — Me quede observándola, viendo sus reacciones.

— Wao, que profundo — Me dijo sonriendo

— Bueno, dejemos lo profundo y abordemos la película de terror ¿Ok?

— ¿Cuál es?

— Creo que se llama _El Descenso…_

— ¿Crees que de verdad de miedo?

— Pues… yo soy muy valiente, nada me da miedo…

— ¿Y si llamara a Alice y le dijera que te llevara de compras?

— Te diría que por favor no, por que si no me convierto en el león de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas._ — Le dije fingiendo una mirada de horror, aunque en el fondo, sabia que me daría mucho miedo salir de compras con Alice.

Puse la película y me senté de nuevo en el sofá. Ella se levanto un momento trajo las palomitas que habíamos olvidado.

La película comenzó y en ella se veían un grupo de mujeres que irían en una "excursión" a una caverna subterránea, reían y bromeaban entre ellas mientras pasaba la parte introductoria.

De pronto me dieron ganas de comer palomitas e incline mi mano hacia el traste en donde se encontraban. Iba a tomar una cuando sentí una mano dentro. Retire la mía y lance una risita un tanto nerviosa que solo me dio vergüenza. De pronto unas palomitas volaron y se estrellaron en mi rostro. Me voltee hacia el rostro de Bella, que fingía ver la película. ¿Quería jugar? Pues jugaría…

Tome un puñado de palomitas en mi mano y lleve unas cuantas hacia mi boca, fingiendo que no iba a ser nada, pero después le avente una a ella. De reojo observe que le había dado en el ojo y no pude reprimir una risita.

Ella tomo más palomitas y ya sin fingir nada me las lanzo… ¡ah! ¿Ya no fingíamos? Ok…

Me voltee por completo y lance las demás palomitas que tenia en la mano. Ella hizo lo mismo y nos quedamos sin municiones ambos. Como de película volteamos a ver el trasto de palomitas y como en cámara lenta nos aventamos hacia el. Me gustaría decir que fui el primero en llegar a las palomitas, pero… no soy bueno mintiendo. Tomo otro puñado de palomitas y me las lanzo directo al rostro. Tome su muñeca y la lleve de nuevo al sofá, pero no soltaba las palomitas, así que de camino iban lloviendo palomitas.

Llegando al sofá, lo único que se me ocurrió fue acostarla en el y hacerle cosquillas para que cesara de lanzar palomitas. Y funciono.

— ¡Ya, basta, basta, me rindo, me rindo! — Decía mientras lanzaba una carcajada — ¡Por favor, ya no mas!

— ¿Querías jugar no? — Le dije riéndome con ella — ¡pues para que aprendas a no meterte con las palomitas! — Y seguí con lo mío.

Ella se empezó a retorcerse debajo de mí y la verdad es que era difícil contenerla pues no quería lastimarla apretando de más, así que la deje libre y me senté en el mueble aun riendo.

Ella se acomodo con toda la dignidad que su rojo rostro y su cabello enmarañado le permitió y eso solo hizo que yo lanzara una carcajada.

— Me debes una — Me dijo en un susurro. No pude evitar sonreír aun más con esa amenaza.

Seguimos con la película y pasaron otros treinta minutos hasta que empezó el terror. Las mujeres habían caído en una especia de lago subterráneo y ya no tenían muchas luces, lo que hacia que en la sala tampoco hubiesen tantas luces. De pronto la pantalla quedo oscura y con ello la habitación. Sentí que a mi lado Bella pegaba un pequeño brinco, así que tente la suerte y le tome la mano para calmarla. Ella me la apretó. Una de las "exploradoras", para poder ver algo en la negrura de la caverna, utilizo la mira nocturna de una cámara que habían llevado con ellas. Algo de luz apareció en la pantalla y pude ver ahora algunas de las facciones de Bella. De verdad estaba muy concentrada en la película. Regrese el rostro a la pantalla y observe que la mujer comenzó a contar los rostros de sus amigas para cerciorarse de que no faltaba ninguno. Contó pero notó que había un integrante mas, paso nuevamente la cámara entre las personas que había en el grupo y noto un ser extraño que estaba con ellas, en ese momento se lanzo contra ellas dando un grito desgarrador y la luz volvió a irse. Bella, a mi lado soltó un gritito (nunca la había visto asustada) y hundió el rostro en mi hombro.

— Tranquila, estoy aquí, es solo una película — Le dije, aunque no podía saber exactamente donde estaba su rostro, pues la luz aun no volvía en la pantalla.

De pronto sentí una respiración a solo unos dos centímetros de la mía. La luz volvió tenuemente y unos gritos acompañándola, pero ya no me importaba. El rostro de Bella estaba muy cerca de nuevo.

Ella acerco su rostro al mío y yo cerré mis ojos cuando sentí sus labios contra los míos.

Con una lentitud deliberada puse mi mano sobre su mejilla apartando su suave cabello de su rostro. Ella deslizo sus manos por mis hombros, acercándome a ella y yo correspondí a ello abrazándola.

Nuestras bocas iniciaron una danza sincronizada de movimientos. Su cuerpo pegado al mío parecía temblar. Sentí su aliento en mi interior y eso solo hizo que mi respiración se alterara. Nuestro beso se torno mas apasionado y mi lengua pidió permiso para profundizar el beso. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron un frenético vaivén que solo hacia que quisiera aun más y más. Sentí como la recostaba contra el sofá y quede de nuevo sobre ella, como en la tarde, solo que para nada la situación se parecía. Ella acariciaba mi cabello y yo pasaba mis manos por sus brazos. La respiración de Bella también se había alterado un tanto pero ambos tratábamos de controlarnos. Suavemente sentí como ella mordía mi labio inferior, tirando de el un poco. No pude evitar lanzar un gruñido de pasión y me separe de allá para dirigirme a su cuello. Ella se retorció un poco y lanzo unas risitas y recordé: a ella le daban cosquillas en el cuello. Deje su cuello y me dirigí a su mandíbula y le di suaves besos en el contorno de la misma hasta llegar a su oreja. Ahí le murmure:

— Eres preciosa

Eso pareció producir un nuevo efecto en ella, por que busco de nuevo mi boca y me beso como nunca antes una mujer me había besado. Levemente oí como ella lanzaba un Sueve gemido gutural y eso solo me puso frenético. Debía recordar que estábamos en otra habitación. Ella hizo por levantarse y se lo permití, pero solo logre que se colocara sobre mí y pusiera sus manos en mi pecho y me mirara directamente.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo? — Me pregunto con la pasión aun en sus ojos.

— Lo que tu quieras — le dije aun confuso por sus besos.

— No quiero lastimarte — Me contesto.

— No lo harás. No te preocupes. — Le dije sinceramente.

Ella se volvió a inclinar y me beso, pero ahora más lentamente; yo correspondí el beso murmurando palabras en su boca como "eres hermosa" y "te quiero" contra sus labios. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así cuando oímos una puerta abrirse y un llamado inconfundible. Alice había vuelto.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Qué tal las películas? — Aun desde el recibidor; agradecí esto por que ambos aun estábamos tirados en el sofá y teníamos que arreglarnos un poco para "disimular". Llego a la habitación y estaba casi 99% seguro de que se imaginaba que habíamos estado haciendo por la mirada en su rostro. No me había dado cuenta de que la película había terminado y hasta el DVD había entrado en la modalidad de apagado automático, así que se suponía que "habíamos estado viendo el televisor apagado".

— ¿Pero que paso aquí? — Pregunto Alice al ver las palomitas regadas por todas partes — ¿Hubo un temblor y no me entere? — capte el doble sentido de su pregunta.

— No, es que Bella quería pasarse de lista y me aventó unas rosetas y yo le devolví el favor ¿no Bella?

— Sip, y por cierto, eso me recuerda que me debes una — Dijo levantando una ceja. Esto era bueno, al menos no parecía enojada ni nada por el estilo.

—No te debo nada, solo estaba vengando a las palomitas muertas en combate — Puse una cara angelical.

Levantamos el desorden que habíamos causado y nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones. Antes de que Bella cerrara la puerta de su cuarto le robe un beso y le lance una sonrisa picara. Regrese al mío y comprobé que había olvidado cerrar de nuevo con seguro la puerta. Me cambie y me acosté.

Me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en este día. Con todo esto en la cabeza lo único de lo que era conciente es que no iba a lograr pegar el ojo en toda la noche.


	17. 17 Impaciencia

**DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes Que En Esta Historia Aparecen, No Me Pertenecesen, Son De La Genial Mente Escritora Stephenie Meyer. Solo La Historia Es Mía Con Algunas Ediciones Para Mi Molestia ¬¬ Jeje**

**Para Aclaraciones De Mi Historia Original Pueden Consultar El Foro ****www. todoesgenial. mi-web. es ****Y Checar La Historia Original, Si Esa No Les Agrada, No Se Preocupen, Aquí Seguiré Con Esta Versión ^^**

**Antes de que lean, les recomiendo que busquen la melodía "Moonlight Sonata" de Beethoven, ayuda mucho a este capitulo. Si quieren óiganla en la parte en que el toca el piano... No adelantare más jeje.**

**Impaciencia **

**Edward pov.**

Dicen que cuando más deseas una cosa, menos se te concede… esa debía ser la explicación para lo que paso en los siguientes tres días.

El martes fue una sucesión de imágenes sin color, por que ella tendría que grabar con Alice las escenas de la carrera contra el tiempo en el Porsche.

Yo, por mi parte, tendría que quedarme encerrado en el hotel, por que los fans se estaban poniendo algo densos en el exterior como para que pudiera salir a despejar la mente.

El miércoles pinto la misma panorámica, con la diferencia que otro día sin verla me iba a trastornar de muchas maneras, así que antes de que el servicio a habitación la despertara fui yo mismo hasta su habitación y daba la casualidad de que ella iba saliendo.

Cabe mencionar, antes de describir lo que paso, que soy un caballero, pero hasta el mas refinado de ellos, tiene sus deseos y necesidades…

Al verla, lo único que pude hacer o lo único que se me ocurrió fue besarla, y para mi encanto y entusiasmo, ella correspondió muy bien a ello. Creo que hubiéramos seguido así, si alguien no hubiera carraspeado.

Volteamos, intranquilos, para mirar a Alice dándonos la espalda y balanceándose lentamente sobre sus pies y con las manos en su espalda.

Me aleje de ella, no sin antes darle otro pequeño beso en los labios.

Para el jueves me volvería loco si pasaba otro día sin ella.

Me dirigí al cuarto de Chris, para preguntar cuando me tocaría escena a mí, y para mi horror y desencanto me contesto.

— Pues bien, hoy jueves todavía tenemos mas escenas en el coche, son bastante arduas por los movimientos y los cambios, ya que no es Alice la que maneja. Hay que colocarla cámara en cierta posición…

— ¡Sí! ¡Ya se! — Me descontrole, sabia que no debía ser así, así que trate de recomponerlo — Es solo que ya me arte de estar encerrado aquí, compréndeme.

— Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees. — Puso una mano sobre mi hombro — Tus escenas son el lunes Edward, tienes bastante tiempo libre hasta ese momento. Pero te diré algo, no solo tu, hoy será el ultimo día que lo pasaras solo. Las chicas descansaran también el viernes, sábado y domingo contigo. Tenemos que organizar la multitud para tu escena — Sentí como mi rostro se iluminaba — ¡Guau! De verdad que odias estar solo — _No, en realidad ansío la compañía de una personita._

— Si, es verdad. — De pronto sentí una urgencia de verla lo mas pronto posible — ¿A que hora regresaran hoy?

— Si mal no tengo entendido, hasta las ocho de la noche — Mi cara se ensombreció — pero no te preocupes, ya por lo menos mañana no estarás solo.

— Si, mañana…

Salí de su cuarto y me dirigí al mío, con el mismo entusiasmo de un niño que se dirige al doctor por sus vacunas.

¡Ocho de la noche!, apenas eran las 10 de la mañana…

Al llegar a mi habitación, recorrí con la mirada el espacio que había. Allí se encontraban todas mis pertenencias. No era el clásico tipo que tenia una casa llena de cosas. Generalmente llevaba peso ligero en todos mis viajes y mis pertenecías mas importantes eran mi guitarra y mi piano, pero este ultimo, se hallaba en mi casa en Londres.

Al recordar mi piano sentí una especie de vacío. Desde el último film no había podido siquiera tocar o mirar uno. Desde las giras, las promociones, sesiones fotográficas, en general, todo, había abandonado muchas de mis pasiones.

Salí de nuevo de mi cuarto y me dirigí al lobby del hotel, esperando encontrara a alguien a quien preguntar lo que se me había ocurrido de repente. Por suerte ahí encontré a un hombre muy servicial, que por fortuna hablaba nuestro idioma, que me indico que si, que efectivamente en el hotel había un piano que podría usar, y que para mi fortuna se hallaba en una sala de poco uso en la segunda planta del hotel.

Al llegar ahí abrió la puerta de la sala, más grande que mi habitación, pero no tanto como una sala de conferencias. Al fondo, al lado de un ventanal con cortinajes se hallaba un piano de cola color marfil. Me ilusioné al verlo. El servicial caballero se retiro para ofrecerme algo de privacidad y yo gustoso me dirigí al piano. Al sentarme en el banco delante del piano, coloque mis dedos sobre las teclas y aspire profundamente antes de comenzar. En principio mi música no guardaba sentido, era caótica, no representaba nada, solo quería que mis dedos recorrieran las teclas… olvidar lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, confundirme con los sonidos…

Pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía… la música cambio… se torno lenta… melancólica, representaban mis miedos, mis anhelos, la sensación de vacío que se apoderaba de mi en estos momentos de soledad, no me di cuenta cuando esa melodía tomo el nombre de una de las favoritas de mi colección de música clásica: "_Moonlight Sonata" _de_ Beethoven. _Si, se ajustaba a la perfección a como me sentía en ese momento.

La melodía fluyo, y con ello mis sentimientos se desbordaron. ¿Cómo era posible que esto me pasara a mí? Me sentía vacío, sin rumbo. ¿Qué pasaría si ella se hartaba de este juego? ¿Y si por el contrario tan solo era un juego para ella? ¿Qué tal si yo mismo no reunía los requisitos suficientes para merecer estar con ella? Una pequeña lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, representando mi dolor con ella.

De pronto a lo lejos, la puerta de la sala se abrió. Dirigí mi vista hacia esa posición y me fije en la persona que se me acercaba. La melodía cambio y ni yo mismo me percate de ello.

**Bella**** pov**

Estos tres últimos días habían sido los más negros de mi existencia. Tal vez si no fuera por que Alice estuvo conmigo la mayor parte de ellos, me hubiera muerto de la impaciencia de volver al hotel.

El martes ni siquiera tuve una oportunidad de verlo en todo el día. Tengo que hacer mención que saque de quicio a Alice con los movimientos de mi pie (por la misma impaciencia) durante todo el día, tanto así que llego un momento en que puso una mano sobre mi rodilla y me dijo que me calmara.

El miércoles la situación se estaba saliendo de control. Esta vez ni siquiera había pegado los ojos en toda la noche y en la mañana muy temprano ya había tomado una decisión, hoy por lo menos iría a saludarlo antes de irme. Me vestí (aun era muy temprano, lo se) y me dirigí a la puerta de mi habitación. Al abrir la puerta me lleve una sorpresa, ahí estaba Ed. Tenía los nudillos levantados, como si fuera a tocar la puerta.

Al verme su rostro se altero y su mirada se detuvo en mis labios. No voy a mentir. Mi mirada se dirigió a los suyos. De improviso tomo mi rostro y me beso. Una parte de mi se dijo_ ¿Por qué no le preguntas que le pasa? _Pero mi adormilado cerebro le respondió _¡Métete en tus asuntos!_

Estaba a punto de abrazarlo y casi hacerlo pasar a mi habitación cuanto alguien carraspeo y nos saco de trance. Era Alice. Oh, oh… ella ya había visto todo, aunque en realidad no importaba por que se suponía que me estaba ayudando a "conocerlo mas". Levanto la mirada y la dirigió a Alice, que nos daba la espalda. Me dio otro beso, uno más suave que el anterior y se retiro. Yo seguí a Alice hasta la salida, donde los fans estaban armando otro revuelo, y abordamos la van de la grabación. Al llegar donde grabaríamos, nos pusieron el vestuario y el hombre que haría el papel de Alice al volante nos saludo. Nos colocamos en nuestra posición y comenzó otro frustrante día de filmación sin nada de gran mención para contar, bueno, si hay algo, Alice no empezó una sarta de preguntas respecto a lo que había visto, una verdadera novedad.

El jueves pinto de la misma manera, nos levantamos temprano en un vano intento de escabullirnos de los fans y la prensa y llegamos al set improvisado de filmación.

Teníamos en cuenta que hoy terminaríamos de grabar a las siete de la noche por lo que estaríamos en el hotel para las ocho. Mañana seria la misma rutina.

Me encontraba en un estado como de aturdimiento cuando oí una voz que me llamaba. Era Chris.

— ¡Hey, despierta! — Me dijo con una sonrisa — ¡Tierra llamando a Bella!, tienes una cara mujer… me recuerdas a Edward.

— ¿A si? Y eso… — Le dije, sin poder evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa, al pensar que a el yo le recordaba a Ed.

— Tienes una cara como la que el cargaba en la mañana, por lo menos tu si haces algo, no como el pobre que ni salir de ahí puede — Negó con la cabeza, algo molesto — Pobre chico, se la pasa mal encerrado todo el día ahí.

— El es el solitario del grupo, no le debe afectar tanto — Le dije, por lo menos no tanto como a mi me afectaba esto — A el le gusta estar solo, ya sabes, descansar para estar en su música.

— Pues créeme cuando te digo que hoy en la mañana cuando le dije que para mañana no estaría tan solo, se le ilumino el rostro como a un niño en una dulcería.

— ¿Por qué no va a estar solo? ¿Mañana filmaremos con el?

— ¡Que bien representas el rostro que puso el en la mañana! — Me dijo al percatarse de mi expresión — Pues si, mañana no podremos filmar, estamos organizando el contingente de personas para la escena de la Torre del Reloj, así que estarán descansando hasta el lunes, más o menos.

Mi humor para el resto de la tarde fue más llevadero. Para cuando dieron las cuatro, las escenas estaban listas, así que nos retiramos al hotel y mi humor ya estaba mucho más ligero. Alice pareció notarlo pero siguió sin comentar nada. Llegue a mi habitación, me cambie de ropa y me dirigí al cuarto de Edward. Toque, pero nadie contesto. Abrí la puerta y me fije que no había nadie. ¿Dónde estaría? Baje al lobby, ahí se encontraba un hombre al cual le pregunte si de casualidad sabia donde se hallaba el o si había dejado un mensaje para buscarlo. El me dijo que se hallaba en el hotel en una de las salas que estaban en el segundo piso. Me pregunto si necesitaba que me guiara, y le conteste que me las arreglaría para dar con el.

Camine hasta el ascensor, que estaba junto a las escaleras, y de pronto decidí tomar las escaleras. Comencé a subir al segundo piso y muy tenuemente se distinguía una maraña de notas de piano… que raro.

Al llegar al segundo piso el sonido se hizo más notorio, pero ya no era una melodía sin sentido, ahora se había tornado algo más lenta, profunda, una que traía unas fuertes emociones a la mente. Soledad, desesperación… angustia, tristeza. ¿Era Edward el que estaba tocando?

Me acerque a la puerta de donde salía el sonido con más intensidad y espere. La melodía retumbaba en mi mente. La música era lenta, pero parecía expresar un fuerte dolor, un dolor desgarrador, algo reprimido.

No lo pude aguantar más tiempo. Tome la perilla de la puerta, la gire y entre a la sala. De pronto la música cambio.

* * *

**Waaaaaaa!!!!**

**No lo puedo creer!!!**

**Tengo lectoras nuevas!!!!**

**Hay mil gracias por sus comentarios niñas!**

**No saben lo feliz que me hicieron cuando leí sus reviews!!**

**Y por cierto…**

**Gracias a uds alcance los 100!!**

**Wauu de veras gracias por sus comentarios niñas fue lo máximo jeje extrañaba esas palabras de apoyo y pues por eso actualice mas rápido aun!!**

**Bye!!!**

**Tratare de actualizar mas pronto!**

**Aa por cierto ya solo nos falta un cap para estar al parejo del original!!**

**Siiiiiii waaaaa…**


	18. 18 ¿Trato?

**DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes Que En Esta Historia Aparecen, No Me Pertenecesen, Son De La Genial Mente Escritora Stephenie Meyer. Solo La Historia Es Mía Con Algunas Ediciones Para Mi Molestia ¬¬ Jeje**

**Para Aclaraciones De Mi Historia Original Pueden Consultar El Foro ****www. todoesgenial. mi-web. es ****Y Checar La Historia Original, Si Esa No Les Agrada, No Se Preocupen, Aquí Seguiré Con Esta Versión ^^**

**¿Trato?**

**Bella pov**

Me adentre en la sala y llegue al lado de Edward. Seguía tocando pero tenía la mirada clavada en mi rostro. La melodía había cambiado tan drásticamente que hasta a mi me había tomado por sorpresa.

Me puse a su lado, sin sentarme aun y contemple como sus dedos se deslizaban por el piano, manteniendo una perfecta armonía en las notas. Dejo de observarme y se concentro en las teclas del piano… y tratando de que yo no lo notara llevo el dorso de su mano directo a su cara y se froto un poco.

— ¿Quieres sentarte? — Me dijo

— Claro — Tome asiento a su lado. — Tengo curiosidad… ¿Tiene nombre esta melodía?

— Si, es una de mis favoritas. Clásica, si me preguntas. De Chopin, creo que es la Opera 62, pero para los que lo conocen mejor, le decimos "_Romantic Piano"_.

— Pues creo que es mejor que la anterior, mas… alegre, en algún sentido. — Lo sentí tensarse a mi lado.

— Pues la anterior también era una de mis favoritas — volteo levemente el torso sin dejar de tocar — ¿La oíste?

— Creo que todo el mundo en el hotel oyó tu interpretación.

— No me lo imagine, yo simplemente…

— ¿Cuál era su nombre?

— Pues, era una de Beethoven, se llama _Moonlight Sonata._ La historia de la canción es triste… y a la vez muy hermosa.

— ¿A que te refieres?

— Veras… Beethoven era considerado un misántropo, una persona a la que le gustaba la soledad, pero en parte no era cierto, el se asiló, por que nadie lo entendía, su sordera era su máximo enemigo. Una ocasión, un príncipe alemán, al que consideraba su padre, murió, y el quedo destrozado, pues lo consideraban un padre. Como sabrás, la madre de Beethoven murió muy joven, su hermano biológico nunca lo ayudo, y la sordera acababa con el lentamente. En general, Beethoven sufría de una gran carencia afectiva. Todo esto combinado hizo que en un momento de su vida, el quisiera suicidarse. Estaba muy deprimido. Llegó a escribir un testamento diciendo que se iba a suicidar. Pero un día, en la humilde posada donde vivía, se obro el milagro. Beethoven coincidió con una joven y bella muchacha ciega, a la que contó sus penas, su infinita tristeza y sus ganas de quitarse la vida. La chica le contesto... **"tu te quieres morir, y yo daría mi vida entera por poder ver una** **noche de luna".**

Beethoven se emociono hasta las lágrimas... Al fin y al cabo ¡el podía ver! El podía poner su arte en sus composiciones. Las ganas de vivir se le renovaron y entonces compuso una de las piezas más hermosas… **_"Moonlight Sonata"._**

— ¡Wau! Nunca me imagine…

— ¿Qué una melodía con un sonido tan triste pusiera ser tan hermosa a la vez?

— Si.

— A veces… no nos damos cuenta de lo que hay a nuestro alrededor, solo nos guiamos por las apariencias… sin conocer a fondo el significado de las cosas. Pero si prestas atención, podrás notar cosas que en la superficie cualquiera diría que no están ahí.

— ¿Quién eres tu y que le hiciste a Edward? — Le dije, tomándole el pelo. — Te afecta estar solo compañero.

— Compañero… — Lo oí murmurar.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada. — Torció el gesto y me miro — ¿Qué tal si te lo digo y crees que he sufrido una especie de abducción alienígena o algo.

— ¿Tendría que pensarlo? — Le dije revolviéndole el pelo.

— En realidad no. — sonrío, pero esa felicidad no llego a su mirada, que por cierto estaba algo roja…

— Ed… ¿has estado llorando o algo?

— No — Me contesto de golpe, parando la música y llevándose una mano a los ojos. Retire la mano de su cara e hice que me mirara directamente.

— No mientas, no eres nada bueno en ello.

— Si te dijera la verdad, si te contara todo lo que llevo dentro, si compartiera contigo una milésima parte de lo que cargo… saldrías corriendo por esa puerta para "_no herirme más_" — aparto de nuevo la cara. Bueno, también yo quería hablar de ello, así que adelante ¿no? Tome su mentón e hice que me mirara directamente de nuevo.

— Por favor dime.

— Por donde comenzar.

— Suena irónico y muy copiado pero… ¿Qué te parece por el principio?

— De acuerdo. — Tomo mis manos y me miro a los ojos. Me sentí casi hipnotizada por su mirada, era tan profunda y sincera. — No tengo palabras para describir lo que siento. Tal vez mis acciones en los últimos días sean más que suficientes para darte a entender lo que yo siento por ti. Solo puedo decirte algo. Algo que expresa lo que guardo aquí — Señalo su pecho. Volvió a tomar mis manos — Te quiero, quiero abrir todas las puertas de mi alma, abrir mi corazón, esto— Coloco una de sus mis manos encima de su corazón — es amor, y es tan grande que no cabe en mis palabras.

Estaba como en shock. Este hombre enfrente de mi me acaba de decir que me quería, con unas palabras que ni en mis sueños abría imaginado. Comencé a balbucear incoherencias por lo bajo pero coloco un dedo sobre mis labios.

— Déjame terminar por favor. Si después decides irte lo comprenderé. — Retiro el dedo de mis labios — Te amo. — Me dijo mirándome a los ojos — ¿Pensabas que no sucedería? — Me pregunto con una triste sonrisa en los labios — Ahora que te conozco, te amo más.

Parecía que estaba sufriendo una aneurisma muy grave. No podía hablar, respiraba con dificultad y lentamente iba notando que Edward se multiplicaba a mi alrededor, por que de pronto ya habían tres en la habitación. Sentí que apretó con más fuerza mi mano, lo que hizo que me centrara en mantenerme bien. Me seguía mirando, como esperando una reacción por mi parte.

— ¿Recuerdas aquel mes en que no me hablaste?

— Perfectamente… fue el peor mes de mi vida.

— Dijiste que querías darme mi espacio ¿cierto?

— Correcto.

— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea? — _¡Oh vamos por favor! ¡Tus acciones lo hicieron! _

— Tu. Tu sonrisa. La idea de no estar contigo ni siquiera como amigo. Además de que pude percibir que tú igual me extrañabas.

— Cierto. Pero… ¿Cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que necesitaba espacio? — _Espacio que no querías por cierto ¿verdad?_

— Me daba cuenta de que solo te lastimaba poniéndote entre la espada y la pared. Antes que nada soy tu amigo y no me he comportado como uno últimamente. Cuando tuvimos aquel "_ensayo_" — Dijo entrecomillando la palabra — y me dijiste que el beso "_no había significado nada_" — Cerro los ojos — No te imaginas como me sentí con eso…

— Pero… eso solo lo dije por que… te vi tan nervioso que no quería que te sintieras mal… No por que no me hubiera gustado o algo por el estilo — Me sentí sonrojar.

— ¿En serio? — Luego, con ahora, una verdadera sonrisilla asomándose en las comisuras de sus labio dijo — Y… ¿Te gusto?

— Si — bueno, ya estaba… le había dicho, ahora la pregunta mas importante, ¿Qué significaría mi respuesta para el?

— Ok, estamos en un predicamento… pues bien sabes que a mi me encanto el beso — Luego con otra sonrisa aun mas pronunciada dijo — Aun peor, los que hubo después de ese me gustaron aun mas — Dijo con voz seductora.

Me levante del banco del piano. Ya estábamos atravesando una barrera inexpresada anteriormente… pero la estábamos atravesando, nunca habíamos hablado de esto de forma tan abierta. El se paro y se puso al lado mío, y fue ahora él el que alzo mi rostro para que pudiese mirarme.

— Por favor, no puedo soportar mas este silencio, solo dime lo que piensas…

Tome aire profundamente, evaluando como le contestaría a continuación, para no lastimarlo ni a el ni a mi.

— Ed, te quiero. Pero eso solo lo hace peor, yo no te puedo decir que te… ya sabes, lo que dijiste hace un momento…

— ¿Qué me amas?

— Exacto. Piénsalo. Tal vez esto solo lo sientes por lo que representamos. Tal vez para ti esto sea pasajero. Tal vez me idealizas por mi personaje. Hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que tal vez por eso vez… — Puso un dedo sobre mis labios para detener el torrente de palabras que se estaba desatando.

— ¿Me podrías decir algo? Sin alterarte claro…

— Tratare… — dije con dificultad pues su dedo aun seguía en mis labios.

— ¿Cómo conociste a Mike? ¿Cómo empezaste a salir con el? ¿Cómo pudo derivar en algo mas que amistad? — Retiro su dedo de mis labios, esperando mi respuesta. No se como pero ahora había pasado sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y había bajado la mirada para que nos viéramos a los ojos. ¡Demonios! ¿Dónde estaba el Ed siempre juguetón y avergonzado? ¿De donde habría salido este nuevo Ed romántico y seductor hasta la medula?

— Pues… en principio éramos amigos, desde que tengo uso de razón el siempre ha estado ahí. Luego fuimos evolucionando…

— Exacto… Evolución…

— Pero eso no significa que no me conozca más.

— ¿Crees que no te conozco?

— No tanto para saber si soy buena para ti.

— ¿Entonces me estas diciendo que simplemente no tendrías nada conmigo por que primero, no te conozco y segundo, por que se que en el interior te da pavor que yo te deje al darme cuenta de que no eres la indicada para mi?

— No solo eso. ¿Te has parado a pensar en lo que hay además de esto? — Dije señalándonos — ¿Recuerdas tu contrato verdad? ¿Recuerdas el mío cierto?

— A la perfección.

— Me parece que no. Si mal no recuerdo hay cierta cláusula que impide a compañeros mantener relaciones con sus otros compañeros…

— ¿Tendrían que enterarse? — Me dijo al oído. Estuve a punto de estremecerme. A punto. Lo aparte y me aleje un paso de el.

— ¿Vivirías en una mentira? — Le dije algo molesta. Esto solo confirmaba algunas sospechas.

— No, viviría por ti. Estaría por ti. Haría lo mejor para ti.

— Ok, además hay un asunto que estas olvidando. Yo tengo novio.

— Me estaba preguntando cuando lo mencionarías. Déjame decirte que te estabas tardando. — "_Eso es cierto..._" Genial, mi voz-conciencia había vuelto justo cuando menos la necesitaba.

— El punto es que cada quien tiene cosas que cuidar, cosas que tomar en cuenta… — me acerco y coloco una mano en mi corazón.

— Seria bueno que también cuidaras tu corazón. Y de paso el mío si fueras tan amable. — Sonrío un poco pero no dijo nada más.

— Edward, piensa en lo que dices, no me conoces…

— Entonces, déjame conocerte. — Le hice un gesto de incredulidad y alce una ceja — mira, aun nos queda una semana mas aquí en Italia. Este fin de semana no haremos nada de trabajo, somos "libres" por decirlo de una manera… ¿Qué tal si jugáramos a conocernos un poco mas?

— Ed, ¿estas oyendo la locura que estas diciendo?

— Si, y me encanta. Solo es eso. Simple. Actuemos como que nada nos atara. Solo tú y yo. No estamos trabajando en nada. Tu no tienes novio, yo de por si no tengo pero… quiero tener una. Déjame intentar conquistarte. Si al final no quedas convencida, lo comprenderé y ya no tendrás que preocuparte por nada mas ¿Trato?

"_Vamos, te mueres por aceptar" _— maldita voz no me dejaba concentrarme — "_¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?_ — ¿lastimarlo? — "_lo herirás mas si no le das una oportunidad, y en el fondo sabes tan bien como yo que te mueres por aceptar, son solo tus estúpidos miedos_"

— Ok. De acuerdo. Todo el tiempo que resta de aquí hasta que terminemos de filmar. Si esto no funciona. Lo dejaremos en paz. ¿Estamos?

— No sabes que feliz me haces — Me tomo en brazos y me dio una vuelta. Luego, me atrajo mi rostro a su cara y me dio un dulce beso. Luego lo pensó y me dijo. — Esto esta permitido ¿cierto?

— Cierto — Y le di otro beso.

* * *

**Al fin!!!! Al parejo con el original!!!!**

**Por el momento estoy trabajando en el 19 así que las actualizaciones ya no serán tan rápidas como antes ok?? Jeje, ya ven es lo malo de mal acostumbrarlas, pero les recuerdo me encanta consentirlas xD!!**

**GRAX A LAS NIÑAS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS!! **

**En especial a ****Kaatii ^^ ****niña me encantan tus comentarios jeje me alegran la mañana…**

**Pero eso no kiere decir que a las demás las olvido… solo que me tienen algo olvidada ustedes… T-T **

**Me encantaría leerlas a uds también…**

**Wenooooo ya basta de depresión por reviews!! Tratare de actualizar… pero la próxima vez será en ambos lugares… foro y FF!!**

**BYE!!!!**


	19. 19 Tramonto

**DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes Que En Esta Historia Aparecen, No Me Pertenecesen, Son De La Genial Mente Escritora Stephenie Meyer. Solo La Historia Es Mía Con Algunas Ediciones Para Mi Molestia ¬¬ Jeje**

**Para Aclaraciones De Mi Historia Original Pueden Consultar El Foro ****www. todoesgenial. mi-web. es ****Y Checar La Historia Original, Si Esa No Les Agrada, No Se Preocupen, Aquí Seguiré Con Esta Versión ^^**

_**Tramonto**_

**Edward pov**

Era la mañana del domingo 17 de Junio del 2009.

Esta de más mencionar que los últimos dos días habían sido los más felices de mi existencia. Después de la plática en la sala del piano habíamos salido de ahí para ir a comer (ella lo había propuesto por que yo aun estaba en las nubes) y nos topamos en el comedor a Alice. Ella noto en nuestro rostro el cambio de actitud y el hecho de que sostuviera su mano contra la mía en todo momento era más que un indicio del avance que había logrado.

El viernes había pasado mas rápido de lo que hubiera querido. Ese día estuvimos toda la tarde en la sala del piano los dos juntos platicando de trivialidades, trivialidades que en este momento me parecían tan hermosas que con solo recordarlas me echaba a reír.

El sábado paso de igual forma, demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Estuvimos encerrados, pero eso en realidad no me importaba mucho. Mientras estuviese a su lado para escuchar su hermosa sonrisa, para mirar el brillo en su mirada, para oír cada palabra que saliera de sus hermosos labios, cualquier lugar me parecería el paraíso.

A decir verdad, era demasiado pedir que Alice no preguntara, por lo que cuando por fin me separe tres minutos de Bella, me acorralo en mí huida al baño.

— ¿quiero que me cuentes exactamente que esta pasando? — Me dijo con un brillo desquiciado en la mirada. Estaba adoptando muchas manías de Rosalie y de su personaje.

— Nada que no me haga feliz — Le dije, sintiéndome aun en las nubes, entre en el baño de caballeros, aquí de seguro no entraría ¿cierto?

Estaba a punto de acercarme al orinal para hacer mis necesidades fisiológicas cuando oí una voz en mi espalda.

— ¿Y que es eso que te hace tan feliz? — Me susurro.

— ¡Alice! ¡Este es el baño de hombres! ¿Qué pretendes? — le dije empujándola a la salida, ella se resistió contra mi empuje.

— Te juro que si me dices saldré tan tranquila, pero si no gritare — Me amenazo.

Me detuve y examine su mirada. Si, ella era capaz.

— Ok, pero promete no alterarte ¿vale? — Le dije mirándola a los ojos.

— Depende… ¡Suéltalo!

Me pase la mano por el cabello y cambie de posición, apoyando mi peso de la pierna derecha a la izquierda. Tome una bocanada de aire y la solté ruidosamente. Después me reí un poco.

— ¡Ya Edward! Deja de hacer eso y solo dime que pasa. — La pequeña estaba impaciente.

— Acepto que nos conozcamos un poco mas, eso es todo — espere la explosión. Cinco… cuatro… tres…

— ¡AHHHHH! — Ni siquiera había terminado de contar y ya la tenía brincando por todo el baño.

— ¡Alice calma! Ahora por favor, necesito algo de intimidad con mi vejiga, si no te molesta.

— ¡Hay claro Eddie! — Se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla — Yo sabia que podías — Y salio corriendo. Si mal no la conocía, ahora iría a torturar a Bells. Debía apurarme para no dejarla afrontar esto sola.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin más… platicamos y reímos (mas bien ellas dos se reían de cada cosa que decía). Al anochecer Bella se disculpo un momento alegando que también tenía necesidades humanas que atender y se retiro al baño. Me quede de nuevo con Alice. Sentí como un sudor frío me recorría la nuca, lo único que rogaba era que no empezara un interrogatorio de gestos, respuestas, palabras por palabras y demás.

Se sentó a mi lado y me susurro.

— Mañana saldrán a dar una vuelta, yo me encargo de todo. Será lejos de aquí para que ningún paparazzi los pueda seguir. Solo un guardaespaldas los acompañará, pero me asegurare de que no se entrometa — Sonaba como Al Capone a punto de contrabandear armas ilegales. — solo proponle la salida, de seguro ella igual la desea. — Recordé la plática que habíamos tenido antes de venir, de los deseos de Bella de explorar un poco de Italia.

— Seguro, pero… ¿enserio lo tienes todo controlado?

— Todo cubierto _Romeo_, déjame la parte difícil a mí. — Dicho esto se levanto del asiento y se retiro a un destino desconocido. Esta era una Alice irreconocible.

Era así como habíamos llegado a este día. El glorioso domingo. Ella había aceptado la salida, aunque me había parecido notar una mirada algo divertida en su rostro. Le quise preguntar al respecto pero la tramposa me dio un pequeño beso de despedida y me dijo que seria mejor que nos acostáramos temprano, así amanecería pronto. Claro, como si hubiera dormido mucho.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la ducha. Tome un revitalizante (y en un principio frío pues se me paso poner el agua caliente) baño y al salir me rasure. Tenia que lucir bien el día de hoy. Me esmere en mi ropa (cosa rara en mi) y al terminar me veía bastante presentable. Tenía algo de hambre… tal vez resultaría romántico que le llevara el desayuno a la cama ¿no? Salí de mi habitación y en la puerta encontré a Alice ¿es que acaso no dormía?

— Toma — Me puso una bandeja de comida en las manos — Hoy desayunaras en la cama con Isabella. Me parece perfecto que te hayas arreglado, aunque no has podido hacer gran cosa con tu pelo, es eso o nada — Me dijo, parecía una estresada organizadora de eventos. Me estaba mareando. — su transporte saldrá a las 10 de la mañana, así que no se demoren. Regresaran hasta las ocho así que tienen un largo día por delante.

— ¿Puedo preguntar a donde nos envías?

— Solo te puedo decir que recorrerán bastantes lugares…

— Me parece perfecto — Le sonreí — No se como agradecerte todo esto Alice, de verdad. — Le dije de corazón.

— Tan solo… no lo arruines — Dio unas palmaditas en mi pecho — Se que lo harás bien. — Volvió a retirarse a una dirección desconocida.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Bella y cuando llegue allí toque la puerta de la habitación (no sin dificultad tomando en cuenta que llevaba una bandea de desayuno para dos en las manos). Abrió la puerta de la habitación y me recibió con esa sonrisa que me detenía el corazón e iluminaba mi día.

— Buenos días princesa — Le dije con voz suave — ¿Desayuno en la cama?

— No debiste molestarte — Una punzada de culpabilidad me recorrió, en algún momento debía decirle que la idea había sido mía pero la realizadora había sido Alice, pero si me iba a recibir así cada vez que le trajera el desayuno, esto se convertiría en una costumbre — adelante, solo déjame darme un baño rápido y desayunaremos.

— Claro

Ella se retiro hacia el baño y yo pensé actuar con rapidez. Tal vez podía recomponer algo de esto, podía poner algunas flores, no se buscar algo romántico para el ambiente. Corrí hacia la puerta en un intento de buscar algo que sirviera como complemento romántico para la escena, pero como si fuera una película de terror Alice se encontraba afuera de nuevo.

— Toma — Me tendió unas flores — Colócalas por toda la habitación — Se volteo por algo que llevaba atrás de ella — Coloca este difusor — Me entrego una pequeña cajita de cerámica — para que el aroma llene el lugar — y… — ¡¿bueno, de donde sacaba todo esto?! — Coloca esta música en un volumen bajo, como música de fondo. — Me entrego un cd.

Yo estaba en shock. Trate de decirle que yo había tenido la misma idea, que también me estaba esforzando, pero ella se adelanto y me dijo.

— Ya se que a ti también se te ocurrió, solo que yo soy mas rápida — Me guiño un ojo y se retiro.

Regrese al interior de la habitación y lleve a cabo todas las instrucciones que Alice me había dado. Apenas estaba colocando la última flor en posición cuando Bella entro en la habitación y otra sonrisa le ilumino el rostro.

— Esto es hermoso — Me dijo dirigiéndose a una de las flores que había colocado.

— No tan hermoso si lo comparo contigo — Me acerque y le di un suave beso en los labios. — Vamos, tenemos un largo día por delante, pero pensándolo bien, ningún día es lo suficientemente largo, si estoy contigo.

Nos recostamos en su cama y tomamos el desayuno. Mientras tanto seguíamos platicando cosas sin relevancia. Ella en ocasiones me tomaba el pelo, haciéndome bromas, por que en ocasiones el acento se me escapaba sin querer.

Estábamos metidos tan profundamente en nuestra burbuja que cuando tocaron la puerta ambos dimos un respingo. Me acerque a ella y, si, adivinaron… era Alice.

— ¿Qué esperan? ¡Ya son las 9:45 te dije que su transporte salía a las 10! — Se veía tan alterada que ni siquiera se me ocurrió decirle por que nos tardábamos. Regrese a la habitación y le dije a Bella que tomara su abrigo pues el transporte que tomaríamos ya nos aguardaba.

Bajamos al lobby y le lance una mirada a Alice, como dándole a entender "¿por donde?". En ese instante me quede en shock. Detrás de ella había un individuo que cualquiera diría que era yo. Hasta yo mismo lo habría dicho. Al lado suyo, James, mi guardaespaldas, lo seguía. Ambos hombres salieron por la puerta del hotel y pude apreciar los gritos que se presentaban afuera.

— Ustedes salen por atrás — Me dijo Alice cuando se nos acerco. — Tácticas de distracción — Añadió, al ver mi cara de desconcierto.

Nos dirigimos a donde nos había indicado y un sedan negro de vidrios polarizados nos aguardaba.

Abrí la puerta para que Bella pudiera entrar al auto y cuando iba a abordar una mano pequeña me detuvo. Era ella de nuevo.

— El hombre que los esta acompañando es mi guardaespaldas, por el no te preocupes, ya hablamos — Me guiño un ojo — Los llevara a dos sitios muy tranquilos y especiales, todo esta controlado, además el doble que te conseguí se encargara de que nadie los siga.

No tenía palabras para describir la impresión que tenia en ese momento. Me voltee y la abracé.

— Muchas gracias Alice. De verdad no se que haría sin ti.

— De nada — Dijo ruborizada y halagada a la vez — Solo disfrútalo.

Aborde el transporte y el guardaespaldas de Alice arranco el coche.

Tomamos la carretera _"Via della Circonvallazione"_… o mas en cristiano la SP17 para poder llegar al entronque principal, la _"Autostrada del Sole" _o A1.

Los paisajes que se podían apreciar eran hermosos. Yo aun no tenia conciencia de a donde nos dirigíamos pero me enfoque en disfrutar como fuera posible siquiera los paisajes y la compañía que tenia. Ella parecía aun más fascinada por el exterior que yo. Podía sentir a cada momento como alzaba la mano que tenia agarrada apuntando cada extensión que veíamos. Jamás había visto a Bella emocionada de esta forma. Me dio curiosidad por saber mas acerca de ella así que comencé a preguntar.

— ¿Cuáles han sido los lugares a los que haz viajado?

— ¿Eh? — Me dijo ensimismada; de verdad le gustaba el paisaje…

— ¿A que lugares haz viajado con anterioridad? — Volví a preguntar.

— Pues… te podría decir que casi conozco Estados unidos como la palma de mi mano — Dijo ella con suficiencia — Pero viajes al extranjero he hecho pocos, a excepción de los anteriores que hicimos promocionando la película.

— Pues te diré, que si no conozco como la palma de mi mano Estados Unidos, si bien Oregón, Los Ángeles y en general un poco de Washington…

— ¿Y como no? Si ahí nos pasamos la mayoría del tiempo el año pasado…

— El año pasado… no puedo creer que solo haya pasado un año. — Sonreí para mi mismo.

— Si… pensar que sigues siendo el mismo introvertido ingles de pelo raro… — Bromeo ella.

— Y tu la misma niña que ame desde la primera vez que vi — Le dije mirándola a los ojos.

Ella sonrío otro tanto pero aparto la mirada y se fijo de nuevo en el paisaje. Pasados unas dos horas de viaje llegamos al borde de una ciudad que me parecía conocida, aunque tal vez estuviera equivocado.

— Hummm...., William... — Dije, dirigiéndome al guardaespaldas de Alice — ¿De casualidad la ciudad que estamos pasando es Florencia?

— Si señor, pero nuestro destino esta mas allá de esta ciudad — Dicho esto el hombre siguió conduciendo. De pronto me fije en que Bella me observaba y me fije de nuevo en ella.

— ¿No tienes idea de a donde vamos cierto? — Me preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Si — Dije tratando de mentir; ella alzo una ceja — No. — Me rendí. Que fácil era para ella sacarme la verdad.

— Me lo imagine… ¿Qué te dijo Alice a ti?

— ¿Perdón?

— Se que todo esto es idea de Alice… veo la mano de Alice en todo esto… empezando por que el guardaespaldas es el suyo.

— Ok. Me rindo. No tengo ni idea de donde vamos y si, Alice organizo esto. — Dije con una mirada avergonzada.

— Jajaja, me encanta cuando pones esa cara. No te preocupes. La verdad es que estado aceptando algo de ayuda de Alice también, y ella misma me propuso este viaje, pero al ver que yo no acepte proponértelo, de seguro ella te convenció de hacerlo.

— ¿Ayuda de Alice? ¿También te esta ayudando a ti?

— Pues algo así…

— Déjame adivinar… ¿citas?

— ¿Cómo lo…?

— A mi me ayuda igual con eso… — Dije encogiendo los hombros

— No lo puedo creer… ¡nos tenia a los dos en esto! — Dijo acentuando más su sonrisa.

— Si — Dije de manera cómplice.

William viro de pronto hacia el oeste, tomando otra ruta hacia donde mis pensamientos se dirigían. Pensé por un momento que nos dirigíamos a Venecia, pero era un trayecto demasiado largo para recorrer, aunque tratándose de Alice, la cual estaba yendo a límites insospechados, tal vez la distancia no resultaría un problema. Trate en vano de recordar mis clases de geografía, pero luego recordé que era tan malo en la escuela que por eso la música se había colocado en una de mis pasiones mas grandes.

Pasadas otras dos horas de viaje, el paisaje ya no me llamaba tanto la atención… La verdad era que tenía la retaguardia algo entumecida y lo único que quería era estirar las piernas. Al lado mío Bella parecía compartir el pensamiento. ¿A dónde nos dirigíamos?

— William… ¿Estamos por llegar? — Trate de no preguntar "¿Ya merito?", para no parecer un niño pequeño preguntándole a sus padres si ya están llegando — Es que… creo que ya necesito estirar las piernas… de verdad.

— No se preocupe señor, falta solo otra media hora de trayecto.

Casi sonrío cuando dijo media hora, pero era tan grande la falta de sensación que tenia en las piernas que si hubiera clavado algo en ellas ni lo hubiera sentido; lo que implicaba que cuando lograra bajar del transporte tendría que cuidar el no caerme.

Al pasar un poco más el tiempo empecé a apreciar una ciudad que me trajo recuerdos del pasado.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto ansiosa Bella

— Y he estado antes aquí… — La mire a la cara — Bienvenida a Pisa.

**Bella pov**

Llegamos al centro de una ciudad magnifica, adornada con un arquitectura hermosa y calles algo angostas, pero no por ello menos bellas.

— Llegamos señor. — Dijo William

Nos hallábamos en una imponente explanada donde claramente se podían apreciar tres edificios grandiosos. Reconocí uno de ellos de inmediato.

— La torre de Pisa — Le dije a Edward.

— William, ¿tenemos alguna especie de itinerario o algo así? — Pregunto Ed.

— Pues si señor, primero visitaran el _Duomo _y luego el _Baptisterio_ después debo llevarlos a comer y de ahí los llevare a recorrer las calles.

Edward torció el gesto, pero de inmediato se recompuso y le pregunto.

— ¿Traes con que comunicarte verdad? Teléfono móvil… algo…

— Si señor… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— Simple curiosidad — y volvió a sonreír. Eso no me gusto, no se por que esa sonrisa me recordaba a Emmett.

Bajamos del coche y quede sorprendida de ver la plaza, pero lo que me pareció mas raro, era que estaba casi vacía, no había demasiada gente como llegue a pensar en un mal momento.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que no hay muchas personas? — Pregunte a Ed.

— Si, ya me preguntaba si tendríamos que huir de más cámaras… — Me sonrío. ¿Acaso no se cansaría de sonreírme? ¿Acaso me cansaría yo? — Pero por otra parte no me sorprende demasiado… la mayoría de las personas ha elegido últimamente como destino en Italia a Montepulciano… me pregunto por que — puso cara como de estar reflexionando.

Avanzamos y nos dirigimos al "_Duomo_", aunque yo no tenía ni la más minima idea de que era ese lugar.

— Edward… hummm… ¿Qué es el _Duomo_?

— Es una catedral… así se le dice en italiano.

— ¿Qué es todo este lugar?

— La _Piazza dei Miracoli_ ("Plaza de los Milagros") o _Piazza del Duomo_ ("Plaza de la catedral"). — Me explico Edward, luego señalando todo el espacio siguió — Esta es una amplia área amurallada en el corazón de la ciudad. Los cuatro edificios que viste cuando pasamos son los mas importantes es esta ciudad por su valor sacro, como ya viste son La Torre Inclinada, el _Duomo_, el _Baptisterio_ y el Camposanto.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? — Pregunte intrigada. El siempre decía que nunca fue el más listo de su escuela, y mírenlo, hablando como si nada, como si fuera un guía turístico.

— Ya te lo dije, he estado aquí antes.

— ¿Y lo del _Duomo_ o como sea, como lo supiste?

— Estudie en un colegio particular en Inglaterra… quiera o no debí aprender algo, y entre eso estaban las clases de idiomas… el francés fue difícil, pero no así el italiano…

— ¿Sabes italiano? — Pregunte en shock, eso era nuevo…

— No para nada — Dijo, revolviéndose el cabello — Se algunas palabras, frases, pero nada mas… es como decirte que se algunas palabras en francés, portugués, español, ingles, etc etc

— ¡Oh vamos ya cállate! — Y le di un empujón.

Entramos al _Duomo _y yo me quede en shock de nuevo. Era un gran edificio rodeado de una gran arquitectura, casi indescriptible.

— ¿Te gusta? — Me pregunto al oído Ed.

El interior estaba cubierto de mármol blanco y negro y tenia una techumbre dorada y una cúpula con frescos.

— Es impresionante.

— Lo es — Coincidió, tomándome la mano.

Seguimos el recorrido y gracias a que no había demasiada gente pudimos disfrutar a tal grado que hasta me había olvidado en gran medida que William nos seguía desde cerca, pero parecía que Edward no lo olvidaba.

Cuando terminamos de recorrer la gran catedral nos decidimos por ir a cenar, ya que no nos habíamos percatado del tiempo y ya era bastante tarde.

Volvimos al coche y abordamos. Yo me preguntaba a donde nos dirigiríamos pero Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos diciéndole a William a donde quería que nos dirigiéramos.

— Llévanos a La _Taverna dei Gabbiani _por favor.

— Pero señor eso esta en la marina.

— Tu solo llévanos ahí por favor.

Iba a preguntarle donde estaba eso pero el solo puso un dedo sobre sus labios y entendí que mejor no preguntaba nada.

Llegamos a ese lugar y un inconfundible olor a salitre me llego.

— Bienvenida a la Marina de Pisa. Este lugar era el puerto de mayor importancia, pero ahora lo es Livorno. — Me dijo Ed, ayudándome a bajar del coche.

Estábamos frente a un lugar que inconfundiblemente era un restaurante, pero no tenía las clásicas paredes, sino que estaba casi al aire libre; una muy buena elección, pues se hallaba frente al mar y una suave brisa recorría el espacio en donde estábamos.

El lugar estaba también casi vacío y antes de entrar, William se aseguro de que nos dieran una mesa bastante privada y cercana al paisaje majestuoso que se ponía frente a nosotros. Una tonalidad casi violeta se empezaba a adueñar del ambiente, lo que indicaba que muy pronto atardecería, por lo menos en una hora.

Un amable mesero se acerco y nos dio las cartas. Hecho esto se retiro para darnos espacio y poder decidir que ordenaríamos.

— Por favor no ordenes ravioles con setas — Me dijo sonriendo y recordando la vez que grabamos esa escena. Un torrente de recuerdos me llego.

— A claro, pero tu ¿ordenaras? ¿O sigues en una dieta especial? — Le dije recordando el dialogo que el había empleado. El solo sonrió y me tomo la mano de nuevo y la coloco en su mejilla.

— Eres…

— ¿Han decidido que ordenaran? — Dijo de pronto el mesero. Nos quedamos viendo un momento más. Luego volteamos al mesero que parecía haber entendido que estaba interrumpiendo y ordenamos lo primero que vimos en el menú.

Comimos tranquilamente, pero bajo la mirada de William. Tal vez en la tarde lo había soportado, pero ahora ya me empezaba a hartar.

Edward pareció percibir mi enojo y me dijo.

— ¿Lista para salir de aquí?

— Claro — Y mire a William.

Me tomo la mano de nuevo — ¿Solos?

— ¿Solos?

— ¿Quieres escaparte conmigo lejos de la mirada del "Terminator" ese?

— ¿Pero como vamos a regresar después?

— Ya oíste lo que le pregunte hace un rato. Trae celular. Fácilmente luego le pido su numero a Alice y le digo donde nos puede recoger — No dije nada — ¿Te parece bien?

— ¿Tu planeaste todo eso?

— Ya me canse de que todo lo haya planeado Alice — Luego centro su mirada en mi, serio — ¿Me acompañas?

— Si, pero mas bien quiero ver si funciona.

— Un poco de confianza por favor — Me dijo, fingiendo estar herido; alzo la mano y llamo a William, el presuroso, vino casi corriendo.

— William, ¿me harías un favor? Necesito que vayas por el mesero, se me olvido pedir algo ¿podrías?

— Claro señor. — Dicho esto, el se retiro. Era ahora o nunca.

— Vámonos — Dijo Ed.

— ¿Y la cuenta?

— Demonios, cierto. — Saco su billetera y dejo un fajo de billetes ahí.

— ¿Vas a pagar la comida de todos los presentes?

— ¡Solo vámonos! — Me dijo presuroso.

Salimos del restaurante y corrimos hacia la orilla de la playa, riéndonos y pensando la cara que pondría William cuando se diera cuenta de que no estábamos ahí.

— No puedo creer que dejara todo el contenido de mi billetera ahí — Dijo de pronto Edward. Yo solo pude reírme de el. — ¡Es cierto!, deje ahí todo por la prisa de salir, pero… creo que valió la pena — y me paso un brazo por los hombros.

Seguimos caminando y la luz que nos envolvía se volvía más tenue a cada minuto.

— ¿Estas seguro de que no nos perderemos?

— Eso creo — Me dijo. Yo lo golpee en el pecho — Bueno, por lo menos traigo mi celular conmigo, no estamos tan abandonados y siempre podemos desandar lo andado. — Me dijo, con otra sonrisa. De verdad estaba sonriendo mucho el día de hoy.

Llegamos a un punto en la playa donde había unas salientes de rocas donde chocaban las aguas, produciendo un suave susurro. Nos detuvimos, observando el paisaje que se nos presentaba. La puesta de sol ya había comenzado y era muy hermoso.

— _Tramonto _— Lo oí susurrar.

— ¿Tramonto? — Le pregunte.

— Significa "puesta de sol" en Italiano.

— Es mi impresión o estas tratando de "deslumbrarme" con tu italiano… — el me miro pícaramente y se coloco frente a mi — Déjame decirte que hace falta mucho mas para deslumbrarme.

— Tal vez podría esmerarme más. Te podría decir mas cosas.

El atardecer seguía su curso. La luz descendía más y una oscuridad nos empezaba a cubrir.

— ¿quieres oír algo mas? — Me pregunto mientras se acercaba más a mí.

— ¿No que no sabias a la perfección el italiano?

— No, pero te dije que conozco frases y palabras, unas muy buenas se me acaban de acordar… — Sentía su halito cerca de mi rostro — ¿Quieres oírlas?

— Te aprovechas de que no conozco el italiano.

— Ventajas que da la vida… — Me dijo mientras sus brazos me envolvían lentamente. Bajo su cabeza en dirección a mi oído. — _ti amo, tu sei la mia vita _— me susurro. Era fácil de saber que me había dicho. Deposito un pequeño beso en mi mejilla. Volvió a mi oído y prosiguió — _Tu sei la donna più bella del mondo._

— ¿Y todo eso que quiere decir? — Dije en un susurro. El se acerco a mi rostro y dijo.

— Te amo, tu eres mi vida — Se acerco aun mas y musito contra mis labios — Eres la mujer mas bella del mundo — Y me beso.

Y yo misma le devolví el beso, como hasta nunca antes había besado a alguien. No se si era la atmosfera que nos rodeaba, las hermosas palabras que me había dicho o que la comida del restaurante me cayo pesada.

Lo siguiente que sentí es que caíamos y de pronto nos encontrábamos tirados en la arena, y Edward estaba debajo de mí. El reía.

— ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí? — Me pregunto. Yo me uní a sus risas.

Tomo mi cara y volvió a besarme. Yo coloqué mis manos en su pecho y comencé a trazar formas en el. El comenzó a retorcerse debajo de mí y a reír contra mi boca.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Soy muy cosquilludo ¿recuerdas?

Seguimos besándonos, pero como que las cosas se estaban poniendo más… intensas.

De pronto yo me encontraba debajo de él y sus manos me recorrían los costados y los brazos. Sus labios besaban mi mentón y lo recorrían desde mi lóbulo hasta mis labios y volvían a trazar el mismo trayecto. Mis manos acariciaban su espalda y un pequeño gemido salio de mi boca cuando sentí como mordía mi lóbulo.

La temperatura estaba descendiendo, pero eso solo parecía hacer que nosotros quisiéramos estar mas cerca. Estaba a punto de llevar mis manos a los botones de su camisa cuando… una vibración entre nosotros me alerto.

Ed, que me seguía besando, maldijo por lo bajo y metió una mano en los bolsillos del pantalón, pero sin dejar de besarme. Coloco el teléfono en su oído y solo pude escuchar un grito al otro lado del teléfono. El se detuvo y miro de mala gana el celular.

— Cálmate — dijo algo molesto al teléfono — Estamos bien — Una contestación alterada del otro lado — Tranquila — Dijo de nuevo, tratando sin éxito de calmar a la persona que había al otro lado — ¡No! Ya solo pásame el teléfono de William y yo le marco para que nos recoja. — Una contestación mas calmada — Ok, lo tengo —dijo Ed— Si, lo siento, pero tu dijiste que no tendríamos que preocuparnos por el y… — Otra cosa — pues si gracias…— de nuevo — Si yo le llamo. Nos vemos.

Me miro y parecía algo frustrado. Pero liego sonrío.

— Tan bien que me la estaba pasado — Mi dijo guiñando un ojo. — Pero es llamar a William o esperar a que la policía empiece a buscarnos.

— ¿Policía?

— Al parecer William se altero bastante cuando no nos encontró y comenzó a buscarnos, pero antes de hacer cualquier tontería, llamo a Alice y ella nos llamo a nosotros.

— Tal vez esto fue mala idea…

— No que va… fue excelente, no la cambiaria por nada — Dijo mientras caminábamos hacia el principio de la marina donde nos habíamos escapado. Tomo mi mano y la beso.

Cuando llegamos, un furioso William nos recibió, aunque no dijo nada. Abordamos el coche y el arranco como si quisiera llegar ya para ocuparse de su verdadera encargada, Alice.

— Lamento que no hayas tenido oportunidad de conocer bien la Torre Inclinada, solo la pudiste ver a lo lejos…

— No importa… — Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro — Será en otra ocasión.

El se inclino un poco y me dio un suave beso en el pelo.

El coche seguía avanzando… regresábamos a Montepulciano.

* * *

**Dios!!!**

**Otro choro-capitulo!!! Otro que me sale largo jajaja**

**Pero valió la pena no???**

**Las actualizaciones ahora no van a ser tan prontas ok?**

**Esta si lo fue por que ya tenia gran parte escrita, y además hay ciertas niñitas que me andan… bueno que ya kieren que actualice… no lo digo por ti Alexa, ni por ti, gemelis o por ti Nerea jajajaja**

**Weno… tratare de actualizar los mas rapido posible, de veras, tratare!!**

**Bye!!!!!**

**Grax por las alertas y los reviews!!!**

**Nos leemos luego **

**Besitos!!**

**PD: TRANQUILAS NIÑAS!!! TODO SALE BIEN!!! REJAJENSE!!!**

**LA VIDA TOMEMSELA LEVE!! OK? (va por uds dos gemelis y Nerea) jajajaja**

**Aaaa y antes de que me peguen:**

**Xfa xfa xfa xfa xfa xfa xfa xfa xfa xfa!!**

**Pasen por la historia de MaLiGnA Black, Se llama Hombre lobo en París…**

**Esta muy chida!!!**

**Jeje**


	20. 20 Mi mejor día

**DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes Que En Esta Historia Aparecen, No Me Pertenecesen, Son De La Genial Mente Escritora Stephenie Meyer. Solo La Historia Es Mía Con Algunas Ediciones Para Mi Molestia ¬¬ Jeje**

**Para Aclaraciones De Mi Historia Original Pueden Consultar El Foro ****www. todoesgenial. mi-web. es ****Y Checar La Historia Original, Si Esa No Les Agrada, No Se Preocupen, Aquí Seguiré Con Esta Versión ^^**

**Mi mejor día**

**Edward pov**

Lunes por la mañana. Cualquier persona normal diría "¡¡No!! Es lunes… ¡otra semana mas!". Pero aceptémoslo, soy raro. En lugar de pensar como cualquier persona, lo único que soy capaz de pensar es "¡¡al fin es lunes!!".

La producción había arreglado al fin los problemas que había con los extras y ya podíamos comenzar a grabar "sin ningún problema"… aunque eso no nos venia a la mente mientras nos abríamos paso a través de hordas de admiradores que trataban de siquiera tocarnos. Hoy simplemente filmaríamos el "reencuentro", o sea, la secuencia mi mismo exhibiéndose (algo que consideraba vergonzoso) y de ella arrojándose a mis brazos. Habíamos revisado el libreto apenas hoy en la mañana (dado que no había diálogos tan "profundos" para las tomas) y nos habíamos fijado que mas bien eran expresiones y besos… esa parte me encanto.

Caminábamos hacia la locación y Chris venia exponiendo sus ideas al grupo que nos acompañaba, sin embargo mi atención se encontraba solo un uno por ciento en el. El resto se fijaba en la hermosa mujer que caminaba a mi lado.

El director quería probar primero con un beso desde el momento en que ella choca con el para evitar que se mostrase al sol. Para que he de decir que ninguno de los dos lo contradijimos, es mas, a los dos nos pareció "muy bueno de probar", aunque el no se hubiera fijado en la sonrisa cómplice que compartimos.

Llegamos a la plaza principal de Montepulciano, donde ya habían adaptado la fuente para la toma, y un gran grupo de personas ataviadas con capas rojas nos esperaban.

Cuando ellos notaron que hubimos llegado prorrumpieron en una salva de aplausos. Yo no sabía ni que hacer. A mi lado sentí como Bella se ponía de todos colores. Lo que menos le gustaba eran las congregaciones, y menos aun con todos los rumores que nos rondaban.

Recibimos las tradicionales instrucciones por parte del director de cámara y de Chris y ocupamos nuestras posiciones. Se suponía que la escena comenzaría con ella corriendo a partir de la fuente, después se arrojaría a mis brazos, empujándome al mismo tiempo y estrellando su boca con la mía (secretamente mi parte favorita).

Yo ya me hallaba sin la camisa puesta, y les puedo asegurar que no es una sensación del todo reconfortante. Sobre todo teniendo a una multitud (sobre todo féminas) que están tratando de echársete al cuello. Lo único que me calmaba era que la producción ya había arreglado todo.

Me habían colocado en la entrada de un antiguo edificio, de donde se suponía yo venia saliendo. Detrás de mí se encontraba más gente de la producción y hasta el mismo James.

Primero hicimos unas pruebas de cámara, antes de grabar las verdaderas escenas. Para el primer intento, yo no me esperaba que ella empujara tan fuerte.

La vi venir directo a mí antes de cerrar los ojos para pretender que no me "daba cuenta de su presencia" y lo siguiente de que me entere era que ella chocaba contra mí y me empujaba con tal fuerza que por poco caímos los dos al piso. Conseguí asirme de la puerta del edificio y detrás mío James me ayudo a no caer del todo.

Entre las personas que estaban en la locación hubo varias reacciones. Algunos rieron, otros corearon un sonidito de "uuuuuh!" y la gente de producción estaba preocupada por si alguno se había lastimado. No paso nada y al final, tanto ella como yo nos estábamos riendo.

Para la siguiente prueba, James ya se hallaba detrás mío por si volvía a ocurrir lo mismo, pero yo ya estaba preparado de cualquier manera.

Ella corrió a mis brazos y cuando llego conseguí abrazarla y su boca llego a la mía. El saber que todas esas personas nos observaban, en lugar de inhibirme, me impulsaba más a besarla. En algún lugar cercano, alguien dijo "buena prueba, ya podemos comenzar a grabar" y creo que ambos comprendimos (de mala gana) que debíamos parar de besarnos. La solté lentamente y le sonreí. Ella soltó aire rápidamente y me devolvió la sonrisa. Nos separamos y ella se coloco de nuevo junto a la fuente. Me quede donde estaba y la espere de nuevo.

Para que decir que la escena la tuvimos que repetir una infinidad de veces. Daba la casualidad (y quien sabe por que, no me lo imagino… nótese mi sarcasmo e inocencia) que siempre pasaba algo que impedía que llegáramos al final de la toma, donde el beso se corta, siempre nos quedábamos en el beso.

Una de esas ocasiones, creo que fue para la quinta vez, ya estábamos bastante… no se como decirlo sin sonar… Ok… "bastante entrados en calor" (creo que sonó peor… ¡bueno que mas da!) que cuando ella llego hacia mi, y me beso, estábamos tan encendidos, que ella tomo mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo mordió. No pude evitar reírme de la situación, y el director lo noto y me llamo la atención, ya que la escena no era para risas. Me disculpe por la distracción y ella a mi lado trataba de contener una risita. Antes de que se fuera, le tire de la blusa y la atraje hacia mi. Ella me vio con cara de "cuidado, aquí no" pero lo único que le dije al oído fue "me mordiste adrede, me vengare" y le sonreí. Ella puso cara de inocencia (que no encajaba nada con sus acciones) y regreso a su lugar.

Lo más raro de todo esto, era que cada vez que Chris decía "corte" otra salva de aplausos llegaba. Era de lo más raro en serio.

El día en si estaba siendo uno de los mejores de mi vida. Al terminar este día de filmación, Chris me dijo que las tomas de mañana mas bien consistirían en que Bella corriera a través de la gente y luego filmarían conmigo haciendo una especie de "streaptease" de mi mismo quitándome la camisa. Bella se apunto de inmediato para estar presente en esa toma. Yo solo sabía que llegaría mi momento de venganza pronto.

Nos retiramos de nuevo al hotel con la sensación de no haber estado trabajando del todo, si no más bien, de haber estado juntos disfrutando de lo lindo de un día de besos. Si, en mi opinión mi mejor día.

* * *

**Lo se esta cortito.**

**Y también lo se**

**Me tarde horrores**

**Pero se los había dicho antes que me ida tardar más ahora jeje**

**Pero oigan!!**

**Tenedores?!?!**

**Arbolitos de navidad?!?!**

**Dios!! Que he hecho?!?!**

**He creado monstruos!!!**

**Jeje**

**Grax por seguir mi historia!! De vdd!!!**

**Aaa por cierto, lamento decirles que este es casi el ultimo cap donde todo va como miel sobre hojuelas… o que pensaban?? Que todo iba a ser lindo jejeje**

**Ya verán… regresara el conflicto**

**Y aunque ya se hayan aburrido de esto que les voy a decir… solo puedo decirles….**

**TODO TIENE UN MOTIVO (jejeje)**

**Bye niñas preciosas hasta la próxima actu!!**

**Besitos.**


	21. 21 Sueños

**DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes Que En Esta Historia Aparecen, No Me Pertenecesen, Son De La Genial Mente Escritora Stephenie Meyer. Solo La Historia Es Mía Con Algunas Ediciones Para Mi Molestia ¬¬ Jeje**

**Para Aclaraciones De Mi Historia Original Pueden Consultar El Foro ****www. todoesgenial. mi-web. es ****Y Checar La Historia Original, Si Esa No Les Agrada, No Se Preocupen, Aquí Seguiré Con Esta Versión ^^**

**Sueños**

**Bella pov**

Mientras avanzaba hacia la habitación, mil y un razones cruzaban mi cabeza para detener esta locura.

Ya no solo mi hermosa "voz-conciencia" me hablaba, sino un millar mas, tanto alentándome como disuadiéndome de lo que iba a hacer.

Habíamos regresado de la grabación y por razones desconocidas nos habíamos separado. Había permanecido todo este tiempo en mi habitación como fiera enjaulada dando vueltas en círculos teniendo un solo pensamiento en mente: él.

Por que aceptémoslo… ¿Quién podría olvidar la senda tanda de besos que nos habíamos dado en la tarde?... aun podía recordar su amenaza…_"me mordiste adrede, me vengare"_. En el fondo deseaba ver que se proponía.

En Montepulciano estábamos a 1:20 de la madrugada del día 19 de junio.

Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche poniendo los pros y los contras de hacer lo que iba a hacer; y al final, al parecer, estaba ganando mi inconciencia.

Ahora me hallaba frente a la puerta. Me sentía tan nerviosa que mi mente se había quedado en blanco. ¿Qué hacia ahora? ¿Tocaba a la puerta? ¿A esta hora?

"_Obvio _— me dijo mi odiosa voz — _¿Qué? ¿Crees poder atravesar paredes?"_

Ignore la voz y seguí plantada ahí, como esperando que por un rayo de iluminación divina, algo me diera una señal de lo que debía hacer a continuación.

En un instante de locura, se me ocurrió probar si la puerta estaba abierta (aunque albergaba serias dudas) y vaya, grata fue mi sorpresa al comprobar que esta se abría con facilidad.

Me pregunte si estaba bien que yo "irrumpiera" en su habitación, así como si nada, pero después me di cuenta, de que nada de lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, así que… una mas en la lista… ¿Qué mas daba?

Al entrar en la habitación me gire lo mas silenciosamente que puse y yo coloque el seguro de la puerta.

Adentro estaba aun más oscuro de lo que los pasillos estaban. Espere a que mi visión se acostumbrara a la tonalidad y cuando ya pude apreciar a grandes rasgos la habitación me percate que me hallaba en una pequeña salita (aun más pequeña que la de mi habitación, y muchísimo más pequeña que la de Alice).

Avance lo más silenciosamente posible que pude, tratando de caminar de puntillas.

Podrían imaginar el momento como un ladrón entrando a hurtadillas (aunque la parte de "entrar a hurtadillas" era del todo cierta)

Estaba tan concentrada en eso de "no hacer ruido" que para mi mala fortuna tope con una mesita que hizo un escándalo extraordinario cuando por poco me mato y cerceno mi dedo pequeño del pie con una de las esquinas puntiagudas, sin contar la sarta de improperios que solté.

Espere oír el grito de guerra de Ed, tratando de averiguar si alguna de sus admiradoras había logrado irrumpir en su habitación, pero no sucedió nada.

Seguí avanzando, aunque ya no tan en silencio ni de puntillas, ya que si con todo el escándalo que había hecho no se había ni enterado, no creía que el sonido de mi avanzar lo hiciera.

La puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta…

Asomé un poco la cabeza a través de la rendija que dejaba la puerta y pude ver donde se hallaba. Estaba acostado en el centro de su cama (matrimonial si me preguntan… aunque no se por que me fije en eso). Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, siguiendo un ritmo tranquilo.

Abrí un poco la puerta y me colé en el pequeño espacio que obtuve.

Estando ya en la habitación me dio por cerrar correctamente la puerta. Tal vez se estaba volviendo una costumbre (por si las dudas) o tal vez mi conciencia no estaba del todo tranquila.

Avance un poco más, hasta que me quede al lado derecho de su cama. Una vez que estuve ahí, una pregunta, estúpida pero importante, salio a mi mente… _"¿Y ahora que?"_

Me quede tan estática como cuando había reflexionado lo de la entrada de la habitación. Estaba tan concentrada que cuando lo vi alzar su mano, no grite por que no pude emitir ningún sonido de la impresión, y no era por que el me hubiese agarrado o algo.

El simplemente había alargado su mano hacia arriba, como tratando de alcanzar algo. Luego de unos segundos, esta cayo y el se acomodo un poco en la cama, quedando sobre su costado derecho. Durante todo esto, yo había estado al lado, con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión. Pasados unos minutos y cuando mi corazón recupero su ritmo cardiaco, opte por lo más sencillo, me arrodille al lado de la cama y apoye mi cabeza a un lado de la cama.

Verlo dormir así era… tranquilizador y sexy a la vez. Tenia una cara tan pacifica mientras dormía, pero a la vez, notando mas sus rasgos, uno podía fijarse en la posición que tomaban sus labios, algo entreabiertos, pero el inferior, que sobresalía un poco mas, invitaba a ser mordido…

¡Espere!... ¿Qué pensé? ¡¿Mordido?!

Necesitaba salir de ahí antes de hacer una tontería.

Me puse de pie lo más silenciosa y lentamente posible que pude, para no despertarlo. Había transcurrido aproximadamente una hora desde que había llegado, así que ya era bastante tarde y ya sentía un picor en los ojos a causa del sueño.

Me gire y avance lentamente hacia la puerta. Tome el pomo de la cerradura…

— ¿A dónde crees que vas ahora? — Dijo una voz ronca.

Yo me quede estática.

**Edward**** pov**

— Oye Edward, necesito hablar contigo.

Acabábamos de regresar de la filmación y pensé que los dos pasaríamos la tarde juntos, pero al parecer, no iba a ser así.

Me gire en el lobby, en dirección a la voz que me había llamado. Era Sofía, la jefa de coordinación de Vestuario.

Para que alargar lo que paso a continuación. Ella me tomo en sus garras y me arrastro hacia el lugar donde guardaban las cosas. Me hizo cambiar un millar de veces la misma camisa azul desgarrada (lo único que cambiaba era que tan ropa parecía) y una capa roja, otro millar.

No me pasaban desapercibidas las miradas que me echaba. En cierto momento comento que me veía bastante mejor y que si había ido al gym últimamente. Para este punto lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

Cuando logre escaparme (con ayuda de Steve) corrí hasta mi habitación y me encerré ahí. Estaba tan tenso que decidí darme un baño. Cuando hube terminado y me coloque unas ropas más frescas, para estar en la habitación, me di cuenta de que lo único que quería era ir a verla. Me gire hacia el reloj y vi la hora: 11:30 de la noche. No era del todo tarde, pero mañana teníamos filmación.

Una parte de mi me recrimino el hecho de ser tan "respetuoso de las normas" como lo era ahora. Recordé como era antes y me di cuenta que había cambiado demasiado.

Me dio cierta molestia percatarme de ello. Quería volver a ser aquel Edward al que no le importaban las consecuencias, que solo las vivía.

Me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí y estando en el umbral me di cuenta de que estaba actuando impulsivamente.

Regrese a la habitación y ni me fije si había cerrado la puerta, aunque seguramente no lo había hecho, no me importaba.

Me senté en el mueble de mi pequeña sala y ya no supe que hacer.

En este momento lo que mas extrañaba era ir a un bar. Hasta se podía decir que extrañaba a Emmett, pues era el quien me acompañaba en Vancouver a los bares.

Necesitaba un trago.

Me levante y me dirigí a microbar (ya ni siquiera llegaba a "mini", de lo pequeña que era mi habitación) y abrí las puertecillas. Bingo.

Había ron, Vodka y otras bebidas ahí. Suficiente para dejarme fuera de juego esa noche.

Comencé con el vodka, su sabor me quemo, pero era delicioso. No me fije cuando termine con esa botella (aunque era pequeña, apenas de un litro) el caso es que ya estaba bebiendo el ron. Sus sabores eran tan distintos, pero a la vez deliciosos. Cuando esa se termino ya me sentía bastante mareado. Solo alcance a beber unos dos tragos de bourbon y ya me sentía somnoliento.

Apague todas las luces como pude y fui hasta mi habitación. Caí en la cama y cerré los ojos.

Volví a abrirlos y mire a mí alrededor. Seguía en mi habitación, pero había alguien a mi izquierda. Estaba acostada y podía ver su espalda. Tenía el cabello largo y brillante. Me dije que tenía muy buenas curvas y me dieron ganas de delinearlas con mis dedos.

Alargue mi mano para tocar su hombro y de pronto se volteo. Era Bella.

Una de dos. O estaba soñando o había tomado demasiado y mi cerebro colapsaba.

Sin previo aviso ella coloco una mano en mi mejilla y me atrajo hacia ella. Sus labios se empezaron a mover contra los míos. Eran suaves pero insistentes contra mi boca. Sus manos vagaron de mis brazos a mi pecho. Una de sus piernas se enredo con las mías y la otra paso sobre mi.

Si esto era un sueño no quería que acabara.

La atraje más hacia mí y podía sentir sus manos atrapadas contra nuestros pechos.

Comencé a deslizar mis manos desde su espalda hasta la comisura de su parte baja. Su respiración y la mía estaban bastante alteradas.

Estaba deslizando una mano debajo de su blusa cuando…

Abrí de nuevo los ojos.

Había algo raro ahora. Todo estaba muy claro, había bastante luz. Fijándome bien me hallaba en medio de un gran salón y aun estaba en la cama, aunque vestía un elegante esmoquin.

Estaba bastante molesto de que mi "sueño" anterior hubiera sido cortado, pero… ¿Quién sabia? A lo mejor este era mejor.

Me levante de la cama y me percate de que en el salón se tocaba una música lenta, pero bailable. Aquí no había nadie. Voltee de nuevo y la cama había desaparecido. La habitación era demasiado blanca. Casi dañaba mi vista.

Avance un poco y a lo lejos distinguí un hermoso piano de cola blanca. Era difícil percibirlo por que los colores eran idénticos, casi parecía camuflajeado. El sonido venia de el.

Si el piano estaba tocando… ¿Quién era el pianista?

A la distancia en la que me encontraba era casi imposible percatarme de quien se trataba. Me acerque hasta que quede a unos dos metros de el y me fije que había una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y un hermoso y entallado vestido blanco (con razón no la distinguía) en el piano.

Casi muero al ver de quien se trataba. Si, era ella.

¿Por qué nunca se vestía así? Parecía una diosa con esa ropa. Y el escote de vértigo que traía su vestido solo me hacia sudar en mis ropas.

Me senté en el banco a su lado. Sus dedos se movían firmes contra el teclado. Levante los míos y comencé a tocar en armonía con ella. De pronto ella paro. Pare de tocar también, aunque la música siguió. Se levanto y me tendió una mano, invitándome a bailar con ella, suponía.

Cuando estuvimos juntos, pasó sus brazos por mi cuello, casi abrazándome, y hundió su cara en mi hombro. Yo paso mis brazos por su cintura y la apreté contra mí. Comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la canción.

— ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil? — Dijo de pronto ella.

— No lo es.

— Si lo es, si no, ¿Por qué nos escondemos? — Pude sentí como temblaba.

— No tenemos por que hacerlo, podemos…

— No podemos herir a más personas.

— ¡Pero me hieres a mi! — Solté de pronto. ¿De donde demonios había salido eso?

Ella se separo de mí y me miro como nunca lo había hecho. Su mirada era profunda y cargada de emociones intensas. Eran sufrimiento y pena, dolor y ansiedad. ¿Por qué había tenido que decir aquello?

— Lo siento — Dijo de pronto.

— No te disculpes — Le dije con sinceridad — No se que me paso…

— Lo siento — Repitió. Comenzó a alejarse de mi — Lo siento.

Levante mi mano — No te vayas, por favor — Trate de correr para alcanzarla — ¡Por favor!

Pero la habitación quedo más blanca, cegándome por completo, tanto que tuve que detenerme para cubrir mi mirada. Cerré mis ojos de nuevo, y cuando los abrí otra vez, volvía a estar en mi habitación. Estaba todo oscuro (un contraste muy marcado con la anterior habitación en donde "había estado").

Examine rápidamente la habitación y mire hacia la puerta. Había alguien ahí. Estaba a punto de salir y sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas ahora? — Dije. Mi voz sonaba ronca, mas de lo que recordaba en mis sueños, aunque me importaba muy poco, tenía que aprovechar estos instantes.

La figura permaneció quieta, pero podía ver que tenía aferrado el pomo de la puerta con fuerza por que se notaba la tensión que tenían sus manos. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí hacia ella. Note que aun tenía la falta de coordinación a causa del alcohol (algo raro si aun estaba soñando) pero me importo muy poco. Pase mis manos por su cintura y la sentí temblar.

— Ed ¿Qué haces?

— Terminar lo que antes no me dejabas — Dicho esto la voltee y la coloque contra la puerta. Su cara no tenia precio. Parecía asustada y a la vez impresionada por mi forma de actuar, pero claro, en los sueños todo se vale.

— ¿Qué no te deje hacer? — Pregunto.

— Esto…

Acerque mi rostro al suyo y la bese. La bese con urgencia. Necesitaba demasiado besarla así. Pegue mi cuerpo al suyo y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas pareció reaccionar al contacto. Quería tenerla así por siempre. Quería que viera que no había nada que temer. Que la quería conmigo. Que la quería para siempre.

Separe mi rostro del suyo y me dirigí hacia la hendidura de su mandíbula.

— Edward… detente…

— mmmmm….

— Ed…

— Relájate y disfruta — Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué hasta en mis sueños tenia que ser tan… tan… tan… puritana?

— Ed, creo que tomaste bastante y estas confundido.

— ¿Confundido? — Alce mi vista hacia la suya. Tenía una mirada febril pero controlada. — Creo que estaría más confundido si todo esto fuera verdad por que… ¿Qué tendrías tú que estar haciendo en mi cuarto? — Espere a escuchar su respuesta. Nada. — Como no hay respuesta, eso quiere decir que aun estoy soñando y pienso aprovecharlo.

— ¿Y que pasaría si no estuvieras soñando?

Alce mi mirada y le lance una sonrisa picara. — Aun mejor… nadie sabes que estas aquí ¿no?

* * *

**Merezco lo peor**

**Merezco que me odien**

**De veritas**

**Tarde eones**

**Lo se**

**Parezco un cometa que pasa cada mil años **

**Pero si superan todo lo que paso para poder tener la compu aunque sea 1 hora**

**No no no**

**Ya mero se acaba mi tortura lejos de la compu**

**Y me esforzare por actualizar como antes**

**Las kiero niñas preciosas**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO (atrasado pero mis felicitaciones)**

**Primera actu del año!!**

**Eaea!!**

**Bye!!**

**Besos!**


	22. 22 Sueños ¿¿húmedos?

**DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes Que En Esta Historia Aparecen, No Me Pertenecesen, Son De La Genial Mente Escritora Stephenie Meyer. Ahora si he cambiado un poco la clasificación… espero les guste ^^ (por cierto abajo les diré algo jeje)**

**ADVERTENCIA!! ESTE CAP CONTIENE LECTURAS CLASIFICACION "M" (+18) SE RECOMIENDA NO LEER SI ERES MENOR (pero claro si lo lees es bajo tu responsabilidad no la mía ok??)**

**Sueños… ****¿¿húmedos??**

**Bella pov**

No sabia muy bien lo que estaba pasando, es más, trate de recordar si había hecho algún ruido que lo despertara.

El seguía muy "distraído" en mi cuello y yo trataba de darle a mi conciencia todas las razones posibles para detener esto, aunque lo único que me contestaba era "_¡Oh cállate y disfruta!_"

Sus manos se deslizaban en todas las curvas de mi cuerpo, haciéndome temblar ante ese contacto. De un momento a otro estábamos avanzando por la habitación y de pronto debajo mío (¡¿Cómo que debajo mío?!) ya se hallaba algo tan blando que solo podía ser su cama.

Mis manos ya estaban en sus cabellos y al darme cuenta de ello los solté de pronto. Esta no era yo, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¡Yo no era tan impulsiva!

— Edward… detente.

— No — Dijo mordisqueando mi oreja.

— Edward… aléjate

— No — Llego a la comisura de mis labios.

— Edward… — Dios, estaba tan mareada — Bésame.

— Si.

Llego a mis labios y me beso. El beso fue pasional. Fuerte. Jamás me habían besado así. Casi parecía una urgencia de su parte. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta mis caderas, atrayéndome mas a el. Mi cerebro estaba como lleno de humo y lo único que pude hacer para cuando el deslizo una mano a través de mi blusa fue gemir. El sonrío contra mi boca, pero en ningún momento se separo de mí. Mis manos habían vuelto a sus cabellos broncíneos, por que ya casi toda mi decencia se había perdido.

En un momento logre quedar sobre el en la cama, sin separarnos. Yo delineaba cada uno de sus músculos (el gym si que le había ayudado) a través de su ligera playera para dormir.

— Así me gusta, que te dejes salir, aunque solo sea en sueños…

Me detuve. Si íbamos a hacer algo, mínimo tenia que estar conciente de que DE VERDAD estaba pasando.

— Ed… no estas soñando — Le dije mirándolo a sus profundos ojos verdes — Yo estoy aquí, sobre ti, en tu cama, tu cuarto, habitación, a esta hora de la noche, y estamos a punto de hacer… bueno, la verdad es que no se que estamos a punto de _hacer_.

Me miro con incredulidad.

— Aja… y yo soy el rey de Inglaterra. No creo que si en verdad todo esto estuviera pasando, tu lo aceptarías sin mas — Dijo como si fuera lo mas lógico, y tal vez tuviera razón. Esto me enojo tanto que le pellizque el pecho con fuerza.

— ¡AUUU! Eso duele… — Me miro con reproche.

— Entonces… ¿estas soñando? — Le dije frunciendo el seño.

— Si lo estoy, me encanta eso del maltrato — ¡¿Qué?! ¿¿¿Masoquista??? — Si no lo estoy, te diría que eres un poco salvaje con tus métodos para despertar gente.

Trate de quitarme de él pero solo hizo que me apretara con mas fuerza.

— ¿Y a donde crees que vas? Sueño o no, por fin te tengo donde quería.

— Yo creo que bebiste demasiado — Le dije, sintiendo por primera vez el leve olor que despedía. Había estado bebiendo.

— Pues no me importa por que por lo menos vamos a lograr algo hoy… — Volvió a movernos y quedo sobre mío otra vez. — Me encanta que me hagan visitas nocturnas, más si son por parte tuya — ¿Pero que rayos le pasaba? ¿Habían adulterado la bebida que consumió? — Y por cierto — Dijo mirando hacia abajo — Me encanta tu pijama — Esto me hizo sonrojar, ya me mi "pijama" consistía en unos shorts cortos y pegados color azul y una blusa con pequeños estampados que me quedaba bastante justa. ¿Quién me mandaba a salir a estas horas con semejante atuendo? Y si mal no recodaba, no traía brasier. Ahora si estaba en problemas.

— Ed… yo creo que estamos yendo muy rápido…

— ¿Rápido? Yo opino que nos tardamos una eternidad en hacer esto ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? Eso de entrar en las habitaciones…

— Fue sin querer ¡Lo juro! — _Aja… _—yo pasaba por aquí y vi tu puerta abierta y me preocupe mucho, eso es todo.

— ¿Y te quedaste un rato para vigilar que nadie perturbara mis sueños? ¿O es que acaso tienes un titulo de guardaespaldas del que nadie sabe nada y tu instinto de heroína te impulso a ver si estaba seguro en mi siempre tenebrosa habitación de hotel? — Me contesto pícaramente. Demonios, de verdad extrañaba al Edward tímido. Maldito alcohol.

Deslizo una mano por mi espalda y se detuvo donde debería estar el cierre de mi brasier. Se quedo quieto.

— ¡Oh! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — Se relamió un poco los labios — ¿hay algo mas que falte? — Dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia mis shorts. Esto ya era el colmo. De verdad estaba tan sonrojada como nunca lo había estado. En ese momento pensé que si él pensaba que esto era un sueño mañana no me diría nada y me podría escapar antes de que se despertara… con ese pensamiento tal vez me dejaría llevar.

Sin darme tiempo a contestar devoró mis labios e introdujo su lengua en mi boca con tanta violencia que casi me mareo. Sus manos subieron lentamente desde mis piernas hasta mis caderas, dejando una sensación de ardor y hormigueo allí por donde pasaban, ardor que se aumentaba cuando sus labios recorrían el mismo camino que sus manos. Mi cuerpo suspiraba por la antelación, y creo que mi ropa interior estaba más que mojada. Llegó a la comisura de mi ropa interior (unos boxers femeninos) y lo delineó con sus dedos, rozando mi piel, enviando cientos de descargas a lo largo de mi columna.

— Veo que no voy a tener tanta suerte, hubiera sido espectacular si tampoco hubieras traído nada o mínimo te hubieras puesto una delicada tanguita — dijo jugueteando con el delgado elástico de la prenda, con solo eso me excitaba, no sabía lo que eso me pudiera provocar tanto (no quería maginar otras cosas). Deslizo lentamente sus manos, haciendo formas en mi piel hasta que llego a la base cercana a mi centro. Cuando solo le quedaban unos dos centímetros entre sus dedos y mi humedad, me miro a los ojos.

Paso con deliberada lentitud un dedo por mi ya muy húmedo centro y sin querer un gemido se escapo de mis labios. Sus ojos seguían conectados a los míos y pude ver una mirada que excitaría cualquiera ¡Dios este hombre seria mi perdición!

— Gime para mi preciosa — Empujo un poco mas sus dedos — Vamos libérate…

Y sin querer se me volvió a escapar un gemido que al parecer lo alentó aun mas pues me sonrió de manera lasciva. No sabía cómo me hacía vibrar con tan sólo una caricia, no entendía como era capaz de hacer de mí lo que le quisiera. Y no podía comprender que estuviese tan enganchada a él y que no me importara nada. No tuve más tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, porque una de sus manos llegó mas profundo en mi, comenzó a jugar con mis labios y acarició suavemente mi clítoris. Me arquee completamente debajo de el, rozándome aun mas al ver esa reacción, introdujo unos de sus dedos dentro de mí con fuerza cosa que casi consigue que me venga en ese mismo instante. Sacó su dedo de mí y tuve ganas de pegarle por alejarse dejándome así ¡No creería que me iba a dejar si! ¡No señor!

— Tranquila pequeña yo se lo que hago — Dijo al ver que casi le pego.

Con gracia felina se incorporo y se puso entre mis piernas las que abrió con una lentitud muy sensual y mi mente se nubló por completo imaginado todas las cosas que podría hacer. ¡Esto no me podía estas pasando a mí!

— No Edward espera que vas a…

De repente sentí el contacto de su lengua en mi sexo y no pude contener el grito de placer que se me escapo, pero por dios ¿cómo movía esa lengua tan rápido? ¿Cómo sabía exactamente donde tenía que chupar?

Me agarre de lo primero que vi en la cama, pero además pose una de mis manos en su espalda. Estaba segura de que mañana tendría las marcas de mis uñas ahí pero es que estaba que me moría de placer ¡Dios esa lengua hacia maravillas!

Notaba como poco a poco se me iba formando un nudo de placer en el estomago. Cada momento que pasaba se hacía más grande no creo que pudiera aguantar mucho mas. Cuando ya creí que iba a explotar metió dos dedos en mi interior creí que me moría y en dos embestidas mas de sus dedos mientras su lengua devoraba con ansias mi clítoris, el nudo de mi estomago explotó haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se convulsionara y que mis gritos se escucharan por todo el hotel.

En ese momento mi mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo y es que este hombre era un verdadero Dios, sí, un Dios del sexo. Se podía decir que mi mente estaba delirando aun conectada con las mil y un sensaciones que percibía. Era como cuando después de estar en el mar, no puedes dejar de sentir las olas aun cuando sales… se podía aplicar este concepto, yo todavía podía sentir su lengua jugando conmigo. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí que Edward me cogía y me abrazaba por la espalda y se acercaba para susurrarme algo al odio

— Quiero que sepas que me ha encantado estar así contigo — me dijo y me estremecí ante el cálido aliento rozando mi oreja — ¿Pero si te digo un secreto no te enfadaras? — yo negué con la cabeza, después de todo lo que había gritado no tenía fuerzas para hablar — Siempre supe que no se trataba de un sueño, siempre supe que era realidad y me encanta que te hayas dejado llevar por mi — su revelación me dejo en shock, mi cuerpo se quedo estático por lo que creí fueron minutos, así que cuando conseguí darme la vuelta para ver su cara estaba dormido con esa sonrisa de lado que tanto me gustaba y pensé que después de todo esto no había estado tan mal.

* * *

**Mua ja ja ja ja **

**Mua ja ja ja ja**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**No les diré que es el primer "lemmon" que escribo, no lo es… pero si el primer cap que publico así =P**

**Y además este cap no hubiera sido nada sin la colaboración de mi amiguísima Nerea!!**

**Nerea te kiero un montón!! (a excepción de cuando entramos en discusiones Nonsten y Robsten ¬¬' jajajajaja)**

**Ojala y por este capitulo no me excomulguen o me amenacen (por si acaso ya le cambie la clasificación y arriba advertí antes de que leyeran para que sus hermosos ojitos no tuvieran que soportar la "perversión, además no fue tan fuerte!! =P)**

**A por cierto a partir del cap anterior dejare en stand by la original!! **

**Sorry pero es que es un trauma estar con las dos al mismo tiempo!!**

**Compréndanme!!**

**Pero les diré que no la abandono**

**Solo es mientras acabo esta**

**Y se puede decir que sigue el mismo rumbo solo que con clasificación "M" jeje**

**Ok??**

**PD: este cap va dedicado a… Nerea, la gemelis, Maligna y Little angel clumsy**

**DISFRUTEN NIÑAS!!**

**Grax por su apoyo y por oirme cuando mas loca estoy**

**Aaa por cierto**

**Jeje**

**Con chance me castiguen un mes a partir del sábado jeje **

**Es que es mi cumple (ash!! Odio esa fecha)**

**Y voy a hacer algo que no kiere mi mama**

**Y ps de seguro me castigan =P **

**Jaja **

**De cualkier manera aki tratare de estar jeje bye niñas preciosas!!**


	23. 23 Cruel amanecer

**DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes Que En Esta Historia Aparecen, No Me Pertenecesen, Son De La Genial Mente Escritora Stephenie Meyer. Ahora si he cambiado un poco la clasificación… espero les guste ^^**

**Cruel amanecer**

**Bella POV**

Estaba en un profundo sueño, muy agradable cuando unos rayos de sol entraron por la ventana, al acostumbrarme a la luz pude ver la cosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, era un completo ángel, con ese pelo cobre revuelto que brillaba con los rayos de sol, su piel era blanca, nívea que brillaba y refulgía como diamantes… me reí internamente por la similitudes que encontré con Edward y su personaje y de lo mucho que yo también me estaba pareciendo al mío. Hoy no teníamos rodaje en la mañana así que opte por acurrucarme y seguir durmiendo.

**Edward POV **

Noté como algo se ceñía mas a mi cintura y unas piernas me rodeaban, en ese momento a mi mente llegaron recuerdos de la noche anterior y no pude evitar que se dibujara una tonta sonrisa en mi cara. Ahí, justo a mi lado, se encontraba la chica más bonita, dulce y sensual que había visto en mí vida; no pude retener el impulso de tocarla para ver si era real, anoche en un principio de verdad pensé que era un sueño pero luego me di cuenta que era realidad y eso me ponía eufórico.

Con deliberada lentitud pase mis dedos por el contorno de su rostro intentando memorizar cada rasgo, en ese momento sentí la necesidad de coger mi guitarra y ponerme a tocar o mínimo levantarme y gritar a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que estaba, pero me pareció mas prudente lo primero. Me levanté con sumo cuidado de la cama no queriendo despertar a tan bello ángel de sus sueños. Me senté en una silla mirando hacia la ventana y las notas comenzaron a fluir así, sin esfuerzo ninguno, todos mis sentimientos comenzaron a aflorar. Solo esperaba que este momento no nunca acabase.

**Bella POV **

Después de volver a dormirme sentí como un peso se levantada del colchón y extrañamente se sentí vacía, a lo lejos empecé a escuchar unas hermosas notas provenientes de una guitarra, que supuse que era él, las notas dejaban al descubierto una multitud de emociones que yo bien conocía y que por más que intentaba esconder salían a flote, cariño, dulzura, alegría pero sobre todo AMOR, ese sentimiento que no quería sentir, que me tenía tan confundida que no sabía ni quien era yo realmente, por que con el… con el puedo ser yo misma, sin ataduras ni vergüenzas, de pronto ese sentimiento me golpeo en toda su extensión….

— ESTOY ENAMORADA — susurre para mí misma

Ante esa revelación a mi misma me levante bruscamente de la cama y ahí estaba él junto a la ventana con su guitarra regalándome su más linda sonrisa y me di cuenta de que esto no podía ser yo quería… yo quería a Mike o eso quería creer, esto había sido un error. Comencé a ponerme un poco histérica no sabía que hacer o decir pero tenía que salir de ahí, huir, y pensar que hacer.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas? — Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me rodeaba por la cintura — de aquí no te escapas.

— ¡Edward suéltame! — de pronto transforme mi histeria en ira no se por que, y tampoco se por que la pague con él cuando estaba enfadada conmigo misma por caer ante sus encantos.

— ¿Pero que pasa? — me dijo, su cara solo mostraba sorpresa ante mi repentino enfado

— ¡Tu me pasas! — Le dije — no puedes llegar y hacer esto — le dije señalando la situación — No quiero esto — me odiaba por lo que iba a hacer pero era lo mejor — Yo tengo novio, y no puedo estar contigo… así que será mejor que me vaya — dije recogiendo mis cosas para irme. El aun estaba en estado de shock

— Pero… ¿Qué te ha pasado? Sabes bien que si quieres esto — dijo volviendo a señalar la situación — pero eres una cobarde — él se empezó a enfadar, su rostro reflejaba ira y tenía sus puños cerrados con fuerza

— ¿Cobarde yo? —

— ¡Si tu! — escupió esas palabras — eres una cobarde por no luchar por lo que quieres, pero si… será mejor que te vayas por que yo ya no puedo soportar esto, ya no puedo más he intentado todo para que te des cuenta de lo que sientes, pero tu no ayudas tienes miedo… miedo de lo que sientes junto a mi — me quede estática ante su revelación… le estaba haciendo daño, el me lo había confesado

— Bien… — le dije suspirando — Siento haberte hecho daño pero esto no puede seguir así… nos vemos… nos vemos en el rodaje — y con eso salí cerrando la puerta y corrí hacia mi habitación. Cuando llegue y cerré la puerta me di cuenta de lo que había hecho y no pude más que llorar, llorar y llorar… pero lo peor es que no sabía por que, porque él me amaba y yo… aunque me costara admitirlo también lo amaba, lo de Mike era solo un cariño diferente, creí amarlo, pero con Edward había descubierto lo que era el amor… pero el punto era que no podia confiar en el o en mi misma para esta situación…

— Ahhhh!!! me estoy volviendo loca

* * *

**Comenzó el drama… mua ja ja ja ja. Se los había advertido. Todavía falta algo más, y además de eso, va a haber más cosas y etc, pero denme chance. Si lo se me tarde ahora si que casi un año en actualizar y no merezco ya ni que me lean lo se… pero… oigan ya ni sikiera casi me dan ganas de escribir!! Digo antes me alentaban mucho sus reviews, y además no saben por todo lo que he pasado en los últimos días, casi si se los contara resulta que saco una historia para el FF xD!!! **

**En fin… eso no importa… espero actualizar pronto y disculpen que el cap este muy corto pero ando ajetreada…**

**Ahora si que tratare actualizar pronto… espero que el pajarito de la inspiración no me abandone… muxos besos niñas nos leemos pronto espero :S jaja**


	24. 24 Sorpresas de cumpleaños

**DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes Que En Esta Historia Aparecen, No Me Pertenecesen, Son De La Genial Mente Escritora Stephenie Meyer. Ahora si he cambiado un poco la clasificación… espero les guste ^^**

**Sorpresas de cumpleaños**

**Alice POV**

Era temprano cuando me desperté. Salí de la cama y me estire un poco para quitarme la sensación de sueño que aun se apoderaba de mí. De improviso recibí una llamada… era Jasper… ¡¿Qué horas eran estas para llamar?!... de pronto recordé, por estados unidos debía ser aun de noche, las 7 horas de cambio de horario aun me desconcertaban. Hice unos cálculos mentales; si por aquí eran las 6:30 am, por ahí debían ser aun las 11:30 de la noche.

— ¿Bueno? — Conteste con voz pastosa a causa del sueño.

— _¡Alice! ¿Te desperté? _

— Te dio de suerte que me levantara temprano hoy por que si no… — Deje mi amenaza en el aire. Siempre jugábamos de esta manera, aunque a decir verdad llegaba a llevarme mas pesado con Emmett.

— _¿Quién querría que un pequeño duende le echara una maldición tan temprano?_

— Por ahí es tarde…

— _Pero por ahí temprano ¿no? _— Me contesto. Me lo imaginaba con esa sonrisa en la cara. Cuando estamos juntos siempre lo pasamos muy bien hay una gran complicidad entre nosotros. Era algo raro habíamos quedado muy bien en nuestros personajes, pero…

— ¿A que se debe tu llamada?

— _Quería saber como van las cosas por ahí y saber de ti._

— Que amable Jazz… por aquí lo mismo de siempre, paparazzi, grabaciones contra tiempo…

— _¿y?..._

— ¿y?...

— _¿Cómo están Edward y Bella? _

Me salí por la tangente, al fin y al cabo las únicas con el plan éramos Rosalie y yo. — A pues, ya sabes, algo estresados por las escenas, pero lo normal. ¿Por qué?

— _Nada, nada_ — Me pareció que no era la única que no decía algo, pero lo deje pasar por ahora, de cualquier manera lo vería por lo menos en máximo un mes. Creo que pensó en ello por que me pregunto. _— ¿Cuándo regresaras a Nueva York? ¿O te iras de nuevo a Los Ángeles? _

— Es que no he hablado con mi agente aun… todavía no se que are de mi vida cuando termine este rodaje. Lo mas seguro será en los MTV's ¿no?

— _Lo siento cariño pero ni Rose ni yo asistiremos._

— ¿Y eso por que?

Seguimos hablando así y tomé un desayuno ligero en medio de conversaciones sin sentido y muchas bromas. Cuando colgué me puse a arreglarme pues en la tarde teníamos grabaciones, además tenía ganas de ver a Edward y a Bella a ver como llevan ese "acercamiento".

Cuando estuve perfectamente preparada salí de mi habitación para ir a la de Edward que era la más cercana a la mía y de pronto me quede estática. ¿Gritos?, si gritos que provenían de la habitación de Edward y conforme me iba acercando más claro hablaban esas voces.

— ¡Tu me pasas! — Escuche lo que parecía la voz de Bella — no puedes llegar y hacer esto… no quiero esto — no sabía de lo que hablaban. ¿Que habrá pasado entre ellos?, decidí acercarme más para escuchar mejor

— Pero… ¿Qué te ha pasado? Sabes bien que si quieres esto… pero eres una cobarde

— ¿Cobarde yo? —

— ¡Si Tu!... eres una cobarde por no luchar por lo que quieres, pero si… será mejor que te vayas por que yo ya no puedo soportar esto, ya no puedo más he intentado todo para que te des cuenta de lo que sientes, pero tu no ayudas tienes miedo… miedo de lo que sientes junto a mi — La voz de Edward sonaba entre muerta y furiosa, ¿pero que demonios estaba pasando?

— Bien… Siento haberte hecho daño pero esto no puede seguir así… nos vemos… nos vemos en el rodaje — y con eso sentí como abrían la puerta así que me escondí, tenía que arreglar esto, ellos se quieren no se por que se niegan en no dejarlo fluir.

Vi como Bella se encerraba en su habitación con un sonoro portazo, ya que estaba aquí hablaría primero con Edward y luego con Bella, tenía que idear un plan.

**Edward POV**

Esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos. Ya no aguantaba más; le había dicho que la amaba de todas la maneras habidas y por haber, se lo había demostrado y cuando creo que por fin lo tengo ¡pluf! ¡Se esfuma! Ella estaba huyendo, huyendo de mí, le grite a la cara todo lo que había sentido en el momento que la vi histérica recogiendo sus cosas. No debí haberle dicho las cosas así, estaba furioso pero no con ella si no conmigo mismo no sabía cómo arreglaría esto solo que lo tenia que hacer rápido por que la amaba.

Estaba perdido en la miseria cuando escuche tocar a la puerta me levante como un resorte pensando en que podía ser Bella para disculparse o solo para hablar, pero cuando abrí la puerta no era ella la que estaba en el umbral.

**Alice POV**

Después de que presencie esta escena me apresure en llegar a la habitación de Edward, toque dos veces y de inmediato ahí estaba Edward con un brillo en su mirada que se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo quien estaba en la puerta me sonrío, pero no le llego a los ojos.

— Ah…Hola Alice — me dijo haciendo un gesto para que pasara

— Esto… pasaba por aquí… y… — pensé para que le voy a mentir — y escuche su discusión ¿Qué ha pasado Edward? — su cara de pronto mostro dolor.

— Es Bella — soltó un sonoro suspiro y me invito a sentarme — no… no se que paso, estábamos… estábamos tan bien… — esbozo un débil sonrisa mientras se quedaba como recordando algo —

— ¿Y que paso? Por qué hasta donde yo tengo entendido las cosas iban estupendamente ¿no? — de pronto alce las manos como deteniendo un trafico invisible — Espera… ¿Tu y ella…? Es decir… no me mal interpretes pero… Estaban… ya sabes…

— ¡No! Osea, algo así… osea… ¡Aaaah!

— Bueno reservemos esa pregunta para después — Ojala no pensara que lo iba a dejar pasar por que entonces no me conocía — Mejor contesta ¿no estaban yendo las cosas algo mejor?

— Si… eso parecía — se paso las manos frenéticamente por su pelo mientras yo esperaba que me contara todo lo que sucedió para que se desencadenara esta gran pelea — anoche apareció en mi habitación y se quedo dormida en mis brazos…

— Eso es genial ¿no? — le dije tratando de infundirle algo de alegría. — Digo, no te preguntare bajo que circunstancias tan sospechosas ella se quedo en tus brazos dormida pero…

— ¡No! Alice eso es lo malo esta mañana se levanto gritando cosas como histérica — Edward estaba visiblemente nervioso no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la habitación — decía que no quería esto, que ella quería a su novio — rio con amargura — no se ha acordado de su novio en todos estos días y se acuerda ahora — Dicho esto el pateo una de las esquinas de la mesita de su pequeña sala, una de dos, esperaba que se rompiera la pata de la mesa o su pie; milagrosamente nada de eso paso.

— Tranquilo Edward — lo cogí de los hombros para tranquilizarlo — todo se va a solucionar, ya lo veras — sus ojos me decían todo lo que él sentía, dolor, mucho dolor.

— ¿Y que vas hacer Alice? — Se puso furioso — ¿Qué, vas hacer obligarla? Ya no puedo hacer mas, ya lo intente todo, y lo peor de todo es que se que ella me ama también, lo se, pero tiene miedo — esto último lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible, desplomándose sobre el sofá con la cabeza entre las manos

— Enfadándote no ganas nada Edward — le dije sentándome a su lado pasando una mano por su espalda para intentar tranquilizarlo — lo primero que tenemos que hacer es dejarla su espacio, sabes cómo es ella se agobia fácilmente y lo que hace es alejarse, así que por ahora vamos a dejarlo estar.

— Espero que tengas razón Alice no soportaría perderla.

**Bella POV.**

Seguía literalmente tirada en toda la extensión de mi cama. Hacia por lo menos unos 30 minutos que no estaba llorando, pero en mi cara aun quedaban vestigios de las lagrimas que habían recorrido mis mejillas. Sentía mis ojos algo hinchados de tanto llorar, pero había llegado a un punto en el que me fije que llorar no solucionaba nada. Ya había llorado demasiado con toda esta situación. Que si lo amo, que no quiero saberlo, que si el otro me ama a mi, que si… ¡Aaaaaaaah! Estaba harta de todo el drama. Pero lo peor de todo era que me había desquitado con la única persona que quería compartir algo de felicidad conmigo: Edward.

Ahora estaba en una encrucijada: Edward o Mike. Si, no se burlen de mi, cualquiera diría, "¡Por favor! No seas ridícula" y con eso me darían un zape. Todos me dirían vete con Edward, pero lo que no entienden es el daño que le haría a Mike. Edward tiene todo lo que una mujer puede desear: es guapo (rayando a ser un ser casi de otro mundo… Ok creo que con esto del "estoy enamorada" hablo de mas…), carismático, tiene un buen sentido del humor, es romántico, daría lo que fuera por mi… Pero por otro lado Mike… Mike me conoce desde hace tiempo, antes que nada es mi mejor amigo, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, es romántico, tiene detalles conmigo, es atractivo (Ok… no comparable con Edward pero… ¡por dios! ¡¿Los estoy comparando físicamente?!) Mis padres lo conocen tanto como yo…

Toc, toc, toc.

Me levante de la cama. La verdad no quería saber quien estaba del otro lado, solo quería salir para lo que fuera indispensable, que era la filmación. Esperaba ver afuera a Alice, pero era Steve.

— Bella, ¿Por qué te retrasaste? La filmación empieza en 20 minutos y como no llegabas al set…

— ¡¿Qué?! — Mire mi reloj… las 2 de la tarde… — ¡Oh por dios! Discúlpame Steve, la mañana se me fue, es que no estaba… dame 5 minutos y voy para allá ¿de acuerdo? — Ni siquiera espere una respuesta, cerré la puerta y corrí hacia el armario. Saque lo primero que vi por que en realidad no estaba pensando precisamente en la ropa; pensaba en que lo vería desde que le grite en la mañana. Me había puesto considerablemente nerviosa, así que no quería imaginar como me pondría cuando lo viera a los ojos.

Toc, toc, toc.

— Steve ya voy, solo 5 minutos.

— No soy Steve. — Contesto una voz tersa y contenida.

Me quede en shock. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Edward. Edward afuera. Edward afuera esperando que le abriera. El mismo Edward al que le había gritado en la mañana que no quería nada con el.

Con la ropa aun en las manos corrí hacia la puerta pero me quede en la entrada tratando de controlar mi respiración. Hice unas inhalaciones rápidas y abrí la puerta. Ahí estaba, todo de negro, como si fuera a un funeral, pero no había un color que le quedara mejor para realzar sus facciones y hacer que sus ojos se vieran mas vividos y verdes de lo que jamás había visto. Aunque en realidad sus ojos no mostraban luz, estaban más apagados de lo que jamás había visto. Su mirada era algo fría y sus facciones mostraban un filo que jamás antes había percibido.

Como que te falta algo… — fue lo primero que me dijo, aunque yo esperara un hola. Comencé a revisar a mí alrededor y fue cuando me fije, iba sin blusa. Demonios.

Corrí de nuevo a mi habitación (como si eso importara) y me coloque la ropa de forma precipitada y salí de nuevo a la sala. El ya se había sentado ahí, acomodándose como para hablar. Al llegar frente a el me indico con una mano que tomara asiento y me dijo "por favor". Aun dudando de que se trataba, tome asiento frente a el y espere.

Quería hablar contigo antes de ir a la filmación, para que esto fuera lo menos raro posible — Me dijo con voz fría; me sentí pequeña, jamás me había hablado así, sin ningún sentimiento en la voz.

¿De que quieres hablar? — Sin querer mi voz salió temblorosa y trate de controlarla.

Suspiro. — Lamento que esto se haya salido de nuestras manos, lo que paso anoche fue algo que no tiene sentido, tenias razón, estaba muy ebrio, no medí mis acciones; además creo que trate de forzar una relación cuando bien sabia que tu ya tenias otra…

Espera, no sigas.

¿Por qué? ¿no es esto lo que querías escuchar? ¿para que seguir engañándonos? — Me lanzo con una voz totalmente controlada, aunque sabia que debía estar empleando todo su autocontrol para hacerlo.

No sigas por que sabes que en realidad no lo sientes. — Me pare y fui a su lado, me acomode en uno de los brazos del sofá al lado suyo, y lo mire a los ojos. El me devolvió la mirada, pero de pronto la aparto del golpe y se levanto de mi lado, quedando frente mío.

¿A que quieres jugar? Primero me gritas que "no te haga esto", luego que soy el causante de tus penas, que no te force a nada, y ahora, cuando trato de poner las cosas bien, para no terminar en malos términos, ¿tú me dices que en realidad no lo siento?

¿Lo sientes en serio?

¡No! — Volvió a desplomarse en el sofá al lado mío. Lentamente puse una de mis manos en su espalda y lo acaricie lentamente, tratando de apaciguarlo. El giro su torso en dirección mía y pasó sus brazos por mi cintura. Su cara quedo justo en la base de mi cuello. Baje un poco mi rostro y apoye mi mentón en su cabello.

Toc, toc, toc.

Emmmm, Bella, no es por apresurarte pero de verdad se nos hace tarde — Steve. Diablos. Me levante del sofá y tome la mano de Edward. Lo acerque a mi un poco y le dije. — ¿Podemos hablar con mas calma en la noche?

De acuerdo — Me dijo, bajo un poco su rostro y me dio un inocente beso en la mejilla. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para mí. Al ver a Edward, Steve pareció asombrarse, pero tal vez ya se estaba acostumbrando a las situaciones raras, por que no pregunto nada.

**Alice POV.**

Ve a verla.

Este hombre tenia que entender el plan. Según el era una mala idea, por que solo le daría alas a la otra para terminar con todo; pero conocía los sentimientos de ambos y sabia que para este momento Bella debía estar colgándose de todas las paredes tratando de idear una forma de venir a ver a Edward y tratar de arreglar todo.

Solo digo que esto no va a funcionar Alice… yo no quiero acabar con la "relación" y tu me dices que vaya ahí y le diga que ¿fue un error y que nada paso?

Confía en mí. ¿Cuándo me he equivocado? No me contestes.

De acuerdo, lo hare pero si no funciona Alice te juro que…

¡Confía!

Edward se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta. ¡¿Pero como se le ocurría ir así como estaba?!

¿A dónde crees que vas así?

¿No eras tu la que me dijo que fuera a hablar con ella?

No señor, no luciendo como un vago. Primero te das un baño, y luego te vistes para lucir genial.

Alice no voy a salir ni nada por el estilo, solo voy a través de un pasillo para llegar a su habitación.

Pero tienes que causar un fuerte impacto en ella. No acepto discusiones. Te bañas y te vistes. Punto.

Edward me lanzo una mirada exasperada pero aun así se fue a dar un baño. Yo me fui a su closet y busque entre su ropa algo que no fuera muy extravagante pero que a la vez fuera muy elegante y resaltara sus facciones lo mejor posible. Quede horrorizada. Su guardarropa consistía en jeans y playeras que eran tan informales que ni para ir al mall las llevaría. Estaba que se me salían los ojos de sus orbitas. Revolviendo entre toda la ropa, al fin encontré algo. Encontré un pantalón negro de vestir (que jamás le había visto usar) y una playera negra en cuello "v" (que si usaba usualmente). Perfecto. Zapatos, listos. Todo estaba en su lugar. Salí de la habitación no sin antes decirle a Edward que su ropa se encontraba en su cama. Me senté en el sofá esperando a que saliera. Cuando por fin hizo su aparición me quede impactada. ¡Que diferencia de cómo lucia normalmente!, hasta su pelo revuelto le daba un aire casual.

¿En serio Alice? — Señalo su ropa.

En serio. Te ves espectacular. No creo que nadie te dijera un no luciendo así. — con eso casi conseguí que sonriera. Salimos de su habitación juntos y me fije de la hora. 2 pm. — Hoy iré a la filmación, te prometí que estaría ahí para ver tu exhibición de músculos.

No empieces…

Es broma. Pero ahí estaré. — cada uno siguió su camino. Cuando iba bajando me tope con Steve que parecía muy ocupado.

Aborde el acostumbrado trasporte a la filmación y cuando me estaba acomodando para el viaje mi celular comenzó a vibrar. ¿Ahora quien seria? Mire el identificador. Era Emmett.

¿Bueno?

¡_Alice! ¡Enana!_ — torcí la mirada — _No pongas esa cara_ — ¿Como lo sabia? — _sabes que es de cariño_.

¡Que milagro Emmett! ¿Que paso? ¿Esta todo bien?

_¿Tiene que haber necesariamente algo malo para que te llame_? — Me imaginaba su cara poniendo un puchero, y para el tamaño de su cuerpo una cara así era graciosa — _Simplemente quería escuchar tu voz preciosa._

Bueno pues gracias… creo — No se por que pero presentía que algo se traía entre manos; primero Jasper, ahora Emmett.

_¿Qué estas haciendo?_

Pues, hoy se va a filmar la "exhibición" de Edward asi que estoy yendo para darle mi "apoyo".

_Jajajajaja, dale mucho "apoyo" de mi parte._

Lo tendré en cuenta.

_¿Cómo va todo por ahí?_

Lo mismo de siempre, emmm, no te pierdes de nada en especial.

_¿Y Edward? ¿No se ha portado como un picaron?_

¿Cómo?

_Jajajaja, nada es algo entre el y yo._

Emmett…

_Bueno, ¿Cómo están Edward y Bella?_ — Esto ya estaba raro, primero Jasper me llamaba preguntándome por ellos y ahora Emmett.

¿Qué están tramando Jasper y tú? — Le solté. Con Emmett era mejor tomarlo por sorpresa para que contestara las preguntas.

_¡¿Qué?! ¡nada! ¡¿yo que hice?! ¡¿Qué te dijo Jasper?! ¡Maldito chismoso sabia que haría trampa! Cuando lo alcance…_

El no me dijo nada Emmett, pero tu ya me estas confirmando que se traen algo entre manos.

… — Silencio. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de que se había delatado solo. — Tengo que irme pequeña, me están llamando.

¡Emmett! — y lo siguiente que oí fue la línea muerta.

**Edward POV.**

— Ok, relájate.

Estaba frente a un espejo en el pequeño trailer onde nos cambiábamos el vestuario. Como habíamos llegado tarde al set, Sofía, la jefa de Coordinación de Vestuario literalmente me había arrastrado para "ponerme la ropa", cosa que insistí podía hacer solo. Mientras estaba frente al espejo trate de ensayar lentamente el como deshacerme de la camisa sin parecer muy robótico, algo "sensual" pero a la vez nada que me provocara un sonrojo por que ¿Qué vampiro se sonroja? Eso no quedaría bien en las tomas y definitivamente me moría por regresar al hotel rápidamente. Lo intente 5 veces, y cada una me pareció mas escalofriante que la anterior. No me concebía a mi mismo quitándome la ropa frente a quien sabe que tantos cientos de gente que no conozco evaluando cada centímetro de mi anatomía. Así que aquí estaba yo, en un día tan estresado como solo yo los podía vivir. Primero me patean diciéndome que no me quieren, luego me dicen que no lo crea, y después me hacen hacer un condenado streptease enfrente de quien sabe cuanta gente, paparazzi y demás. Inhale profundamente una vez mas y salí del vestuario. Alice y Bella estaban sentadas junto al director y estaban hablando. Los camarógrafos se estaban colocando el la entrada del recinto en donde me exhibiría, la multitud ya estaba en sus posiciones y me parecía ver cientos de ellos con cámaras en las manos aun cuando sabia que "no podían llevar cámaras" (como si eso los detuviera). Comencé a jugar nervioso con el ojal y los últimos botones de la camisa. Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a mi lugar, donde estaba James como de costumbre y unas cuantas personas más. Pensar que tanto afuera como adentro había tantas personas no era para nada tranquilizador.

— Muy bien — Llego Chris, para darme las habituales instrucciones — Primero como siempre el ensayo. — Puso una mano en mi hombro — ¿Todo bien?

— De maravilla — Dije con voz distante y tensa — ¿Quién no ha tenido nunca el sueño de lucir su "escultural" cuerpo ante miles de personas? — Ok, tal vez exagere.

— Jajajaja, tu y tus bromas Ed.

— Si, mis bromas, soy tan gracioso… — Suspire.

Me coloque en la entrada de la puerta, dos jóvenes tiraban de ellas para abrirlas mientras en lo sucesivo yo saldría abriendo mi camisa. Ok, aquí voy.

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente, bueno eso es lo que yo sentí, sentí que todo a mí alrededor se volvía mas lento; avance lentamente hacia delante y comencé. Un botón, otro botón, el tercero y con esto ya estaba, dado que habían acondicionado la camisa para que no tuviera tantos botones. Bueno, siguiente fase: ahora quítate la camisa; jale un poco del lado izquierdo, luego del derecho hasta que la misma tela cayó a ambos lados. Seguí avanzando cuando…

— ¡Corte! ¿Qué es eso en tu espalda Edward?

Me congele… ¿En mi espalda? ¿Qué rayos tenia yo en mi espalda?... de pronto recordé, abrí mis ojos de manera desmesurada, pero me recompuse rápidamente para disimular. Una imagen llego a mi cerebro, Bella, recostada en mi cama mientras yo hacia mi "trabajo" oral y de pronto sus uñas clavándose en mi espalda. ¡Carajo!. Me coloque la camisa rápidamente y mire por un corto plazo de tiempo hacia donde estaban Alice y Bella. Bella parecía querer estar en otro lugar y Alice no dejaba de mirarla.

— Bueno, creo que entonces ya debes pasar a maquillaje para que te cubran esas marcas y te coloquen los puntos para el CGI*. — Me dio una palmada en el hombro de nuevo, ni siquiera había visto cuando se me había acercado — ¿Ya vez? No fue tan horrible como tú creías. —"_Fue peor_" Quise decirle, pero me quede callado.

**Bella POV**

Camine junto a Alice para sentarme en una de las sillas que estaban para el staff que se ubicaba junto al director. Me coloque a cierta distancia de Chris por que sabia muy bien que Alice no se resistiría a interrogarme por mucho tiempo es mas, sentía que era como una bomba a contrarreloj que en cualquier momento estallaría con un millón de preguntas. Lo peor de la situación es que me imaginaba las preguntas que me haría y las respuestas no tenían muchas alternativas con lo que terminaría diciendo.

— Y… ¿Qué crees? Hoy recibí llamadas de Jasper y Emmett — Comenzó Alice. Este era un terreno seguro así que le seguí la corriente.

— ¿A si? ¡Que bueno! ¿Que te dijeron?

— Pues da la casualidad que preguntaron por ustedes dos… — ¿Cómo le hacia para de pronto desviar el tema a terrenos que no me convenían?

— ¿en serio? — Me voltee y de pronto vi salir a Edward. Aun estaban ensayando pero ya debía desvestirse de una vez para ver como quedarían las tomas. La camisa resbalo lentamente y pude apreciar aun a esta distancia unas extrañas marcas en su espalda, como arañones…

— ¡Corte! ¿Qué es eso en tu espalda Edward?

O por dios… no era posible. Gire mi cara hacia otro lugar. No quería creer que la responsable de esas marcas era yo. Sentí la mirada de Alice. Ahora iba a ser más que imposible evitar las consecuentes preguntas. Chris se acerco a Edward, que se había colocado la camisa de nuevo y le estaba dando instrucciones. Afirmo unas cuantas veces con la cabeza y regreso al interior.

— Bueno, no te preguntare por las marcas, si es lo que crees que haré, pero lo que si te voy a preguntar es ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo con este hombre?

Gire mi rostro hacia ella. Su cara mostraba signos de curiosidad pero lo que mas era visible era la empatía… pero ¿hacia quien?

— ¿A que te refieres? — No Daria ami brazo a torcer tan rápido.

— A Steve… ¿pues a quien mas? ¡Edward!

Odiaba hacer lo que iba a hacer a continuación pero había tomado mi decisión respecto a todo esto, así que debía seguir adelante con mi decisión.

— Alice… ¿alguna vez te he preguntado yo acerca de tu relación con Jasper? ¿O como llevas las cosas con Emmett? — Su cara y sus reacciones quedaron embotadas. Se quedo en silencio, algo que con Alice era imposible de lograr.

— ¿Yo? ¿Emmett? ¿Jasper? ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con esto? ¿Y que tengo con ellos? — Definitivamente no esperaba que se pusiera tan nerviosa con estas preguntas pero al parecer estaba más nerviosa de lo que había previsto.

— Hagamos algo… Yo no dije eso pero tú no preguntaste nada, ¿de acuerdo?

— Pero es que…

— ¡Alice! No quiero hablar de esto… — Había decidido que esto era entre Edward y yo, nadie mas necesitaba saber algo que solo nos concernía a ambos.

* * *

Regresábamos al hotel. Las tomas habían sido "fáciles"; habían colocado los puntos de CGI (que se veían horrorosos pero eran necesarios para el "brillo") en el cuerpo de Edward que había posado en una escena tras otra desde todos los ángulos posibles y ahora íbamos camino al hotel.

El hecho de decir que "los silencios son incómodos si estas en medio de una discusión" no es nada comparado con vivirlo.

Edward iba al lado derecho de la camioneta, sentado junto a la ventana; Alice iba en medio de los dos y yo por supuesto iba en el extremo izquierdo del transporte.

Estábamos tan callados que el único sonido que nos acompañaba era el de la gravilla debajo de las ruedas de la van.

Llegamos al hotel y durante todo el camino lo que estuve repasando en mi mente otra vez era el dialogo que iba a mantener con Edward, así que todo ya estaba preparado. Edward avanzo y paso todo el lobby, yendo directo hacia el ascensor. Tenia la mirada atribulada y sola miraba hacia el suelo. Su ceño estaba fruncido y su atuendo negro le daba una apariencia… que solo te dejaba sin palabras. Estaba decidida a alcanzarlo cuando una mano atrapo la mía. Me voltee para ver quien era y note que era Alice. Tenia ganas de ahorcarla.

— No me veas así — Dijo, sabia perfectamente que sentía solo con verlo en mi mirada. — Solo quería recordarte algo.

— ¿Qué? —Dije más exasperada de lo que quería sonar.

— ¿Recuerdas que fecha es mañana?

— ¿Alice por dios solo me detuviste para recordarme el día de la semana? — Jale un poco mi mano con intención de irme pero no cedió ni un ápice.

— ¿No lo recuerdas cierto?

— ¿Qué debo recordar? — Para este punto mi voz sonaba casi histérica.

— Miércoles 20 de junio… ¿Quién nació hace 22 años 364 días y… — Consulto su reloj — casi 19 horas?

— Imposible de adivinar, no me diste los segundos —Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Piensa!

Reflexione… 20 de junio, 20 de junio… _20 de junio_. Edward. Abrí muchos mis ojos al recordar. Mañana Edward cumplía años, y yo no lo había recordado.

— Eso era lo que te quería decir en el set, antes de que tu me contraatacaras con Jasper y Emmett… — Eso solo me hizo sentir mal y me dieron ganas de disculparme, pero me contuve, por que si lo hacia le daría pie a preguntarme que había pasado ayer por la noche. — Entonces… ¿tienes algo planeado?

Puse cara de vergüenza — No lo recordaba…

— Lo sabia —Dijo con suficiencia — No te preocupes, la producción esta preparando una sorpresa para el, pero no se lo que tu vayas a hacer.

— Alice…

— No te estoy preguntando nada…

Torcí mi mirada, tenia que hablar con antes de mañana para arreglar todo el problema que yo misma había creado.

— Te apuesto a que ni el mismo lo recuerda… tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza — Me lanzo una sonrisa con mucha intención — Entiendo que no quieras hablar de tu "relación" o lo que sea que tengan, si no quieres que me inmiscuya mas solo házmelo saber y te juro que no preguntare mas… de lo necesario claro — Y una pequeña sonrisa se apareció en sus labios. Ambas avanzamos hacia la otra y nos dimos un abrazo. No es que hubiera cedido a decirle nada pero por lo menos quedábamos bien.

**Edward POV**

Avance por el pasillo en dirección a mi habitación. Había hecho mi plan para esta noche el cual incluía cualquier bebida que se hallara en micro bar (que hubiera sobrevivido de mi borrachera del día anterior, si no debía llamar para pedir más).

El cuarto, como siempre, lo había dejado sin cerrar y ni siquiera necesitaba la tarjeta de acceso, es mas, ni siquiera la sacaba de la habitación.

La pequeña salita, como siempre, desordenada, me daba la bienvenida. Estaba yendo directamente hacia el bar cuando desde la puerta se oyó una llamada.

— Alice necesito estar solo, tus ideas no funcionaron — camine hacia la puerta y cuando la abrí me percate de que era Bella.

— Alice se quedo en su habitación — Dijo — ¿Podemos hablar?

— Claro —Aun en shock, pero controlando mi rostro, le cedí el paso a la habitación.

Fue directo a mi sofá y palmeo el asiento junto a ella, invitándome a sentarme. Tome asiento y espere a que hablara.

Suspiro. —Se que en la mañana dije cosas horribles, pero vengo a disculparme. — Bajo su mirada. — Fui yo la que entro a aquí sin tu permiso, fui yo la que irrumpió en tu habitación, fui yo la que decidió quedarse…

Ahora ella se disculpaba, estaba a punto de explotar y decirle que mejor se callar y que si lo que me estaba dando a entender era que no quería nada conmigo mejor saliera de aquí cuando…

—… pero me he dado cuenta de algo, estoy enamorada de ti.

Ahora si tenia una cara de estúpido. Podía notarlo. Mi cara denotaba incredulidad. No había otra explicación por que de pronto al verme a la cara, Bella mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

— Respira Edward. — De pronto note que había cerrado el flujo de aire a mis pulmones.

— ¿Qué significa esto que me estas diciendo? — y en mi interior termine la oración con un "por que no quiero ilusionarme de nuevo y me repitas el _yo no quería esto_"

— Significa que… podemos guardar nuestro secreto, no somos nada aun, pero eso no significa que no podamos…

— ¿Podamos…? — Una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por la comisura de mis labios.

— Podamos vernos.

— Entonces ¿como quedamos?

— Quedamos en esto: tu no eres nada mío, yo no soy nada tuyo, mas aun así podemos "estar juntos"

— ¿Algo así como "amigos con derechos"? — Fruncí un poco mi ceño.

Se río un poco antes de contestar. — Si lo quieres ver así…

— Pero nadie se debe enterar ¿cierto?

— De preferencia.

— Entonces puedo hacer esto — Le di un suave beso en su mandíbula — por que eres mi "amiga con derechos"

— Si — Su voz salio en su susurro.

Me acerque un poco más a ella y la abrace. Quería decirle algo pero temía que se molestara y que desechara esta idea. Ella pareció notarlo por que dijo.

— Entonces ¿estas de acuerdo?

— Déjame preguntarte algo… ¿te gusto? —Ella asintió — ¿Estas enamorada de mí? — Asintió de nuevo — bueno pues perdóname el como te lo preguntare pero… ¿Por qué carajo entonces no podemos estar juntos?

— Sabía que preguntarías eso y tengo buenas respuestas para esto. — se aleo un poco de mi y tomo mis manos entre las suyas. — Primero, sigo teniendo novio, no es una muy buena imagen la que daría, segundo, la producción, lo que conlleva el contrato y sus restricciones con respecto a salir con compañeros de reparto y tercero, aun no estoy prepara para salir con el famoso Edward Masen, el galán del momento y con quien todas quieren algo.

— ¿Preparada? No entiendo…

— Edward ¿estas 100% seguro de que me quieres? Es decir ¿Cómo sabes que no es por todo el trabajo que tenemos, o por nuestros papeles que te estas confundiendo?

Retire mis manos de las suyas y las lleve a su rostro.

— Por que simplemente lo se. Se que te amo. Se que eres la mujer de mi vida y eres mas hermosa que cualquier otra mujer que quiera salir conmigo. Llevo diciéndotelo todo el tiempo.

— Sabia que dirías eso también pero solo quiero decirte que — tomo una inspiración profunda y dijo — Que no estamos atados a nada, todavía podemos salir con alguien más, así que no estamos en la obligación…

— No deseo a nadie más que a ti… — Le dije mirándola a los ojos.

— Mientras eso nos baste a los dos todo estará bien — Definitivamente no me gusto mucho como sonó eso pero lo deje pasar. Acerque su rostro al mío y al momento en que sus labios tocaron los míos me sentí completo.

— ¿Quieres quedarte esta noche aquí?

— ¿Solo a dormir?

— Solo a dormir —Dije — A menos que tu no quieras… — Golpeo levemente mi hombro y tomando mi mano fuimos a mi habitación.

* * *

Un suave beso me despertó al día siguiente y al abrir mis ojos unos dulces ojos chocolate me dieron los buenos días.

— Buenos días cumpleañero.

Bostece un poco — ¿Cumpleañero?

— Hoy es 20 de junio.

Era cierto, hoy cumplía 23 años. Ella me jalo un poco para que me sentara y se coloco de rodillas entre mis piernas y junto sus labios con los míos. Mis manos viajaron desde la cama, que era donde estaban, hacia su espalda, pegándola más a mí. Podía sentir cada parte de mí despertando de una forma muy distinta a la acostumbrada por las mañanas y era sensacional. Sentí como un ronco gemido quería escaparse de mi garganta cuando sentí sus manos bajado por mi pecho a lo que muchos llamarían "mi caminito feliz". Esta a punto de llegar a una parte muy importante del "trayecto" cuando el teléfono de la habitación sonó. Quería mandar a la chingada a cualquiera que hubiera interrumpido mi feliz regalo de cumpleaños, así que descolgué el teléfono y conteste con un irritado "¿bueno?". Bella comenzó a mordisquear mi oreja, cosa que me impedía pensar con coherencia.

— Buenos días señor Masen. Perdón por llamarlo tan temprano, pero la producción solicita su presencia en el lobby señor. — Sentía el halito de la respiración de Bella recorriendo mi cuello y lóbulo de mi oreja así que como pude dije:

— ¿Es muy urgente? — Desee que la señorita al otro lado de la línea no hubiese notado el leve temblor de mi voz.

— Si señor. — Maldije en mi interior.

— ¿Podría decirles por favor que estarem… estaré ahí en 20 minutos? — Estuve a punto de cometer una estupidez pero me corregí al último segundo.

— Si señor.

— Gracias. — Colgué el teléfono. Mire a Bella y le dije —Me llaman.

— ¿Tardaras mucho?

— No dijeron para que me querían, pero se me hace raro, dado que ya terminamos todas las tomas, solo estamos aquí aun para hacer rellenos, pero generalmente no nos necesitan. ¿Qué te parece si bajas conmigo para poder deshacerme de ellos con facilidad?

Puso un dedo en su mentón, lo que interpretado seria que lo estaba pensando, así que la tome de sorpresa cuando la jale y la coloque debajo de mí. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

— Anda… ¿Me acompañaras?

— Convénceme.

Sabia que mi mirada la "deslumbraba" (cosa bastante parecida a mi personaje) así que fije mis ojos a los suyos y acercando mis labios a su oreja le susurre — Bella ¿serias tan amable de acompañarme al lobby? — Dicho esto recorrí con mis labios el contorno de su mandíbula hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios. Ella había cerrado sus ojos y su respiración se había vuelto algo errática. Espere a que abriera los ojos.

— Lo haré si me das un beso. — No era necesario que lo dijera, por que estaba a punto de hacerlo.

* * *

La "cosa tan urgente" en el lobby era toda la producción reunida y un enorme pastel con un _Feliz cumpleaños Edward _ hecho de betún.

Alice estaba junto al pastel tomando fotografías como loca y todos lucían grandes sonrisas y las felicitaciones llegaban de todos lados. Alice me dijo que desde Estados Unidos los chicos habían mandado a saludarme mas temprano y Rose había dicho que en cuanto nos juntáramos de nuevo tendríamos que organizar una salida para festejar.

Hubo regalos, bebidas, comida y as felicitaciones en el trascurso de las siguientes 4 horas. Todos parecían querer tomarse una foto conmigo.

Lo malo es que lo único que quería era regresar a mi habitación y recibir el "regalo" que me perdí en la mañana.

Me estaba acercando a Bella para decirle que nos escapáramos cuando de pronto oí que le decían "Pensamos que no te asomarías, llamamos a tu habitación y nadie contesto" pero ella dijo que yo había pasado a buscarla.

Solo pude aguantar unos treinta minutos más antes de que todo acabara y casi corriera de nuevo a mi habitación. Desde el lobby Bella me había dicho que me adelantara para que no se viera tan sospechoso el que ambos nos quitáramos juntos. Me senté al borde de la cama de la habitación esperando que apareciera por la puerta. Pasados unos diez minutos oí pasos por la habitación contigua y la puerta de abrió de pronto. Bella.

Se acerco a mí y yo me levante para recibirla. Sentía que el momento estaba llegando. La necesitaba tanto que dolía. Me acerque a ella aun mas y puse mis manos una a cada lado de sus caderas. Levanto su rostro hasta quedar frente a mío y nuestros labios hicieron contacto. El sabor dulce del pastel permanecía en nuestros labios, así que decir que era un beso muy dulce sonaba muy irónico. Era dulce en tantos sentidos que casi reía de pura felicidad. Mis manos recorrieron su espalda y delinearon cada contorno de su figura. Mis dedos estaban ávidos de ella, mi boca viajaba desde sus labios hasta la base de su cuello. Sentí el borde de la cama y me senté en ella con lo cual sus pechos quedaban a la altura de mi boca.

Ella enredo sus dedos en mi cabello y tiro de el un poco cuándo sintió mis labios rozando uno de sus pechos, aun con la blusa puesta era capaz de ver lo erectos que se encontraban.

Cumplir 23 años era genial.

Deslice mis manos hacia su espalda y tire un poco de su blusa con lo que entendió lo que le pedía. Se quito su fina playera y solo se dejo un pequeño sostén negro. La tenía frente a mí solo utilizando unos jeans y un sostén, y yo la verdad sentía que aun tenía mucha ropa. Ella pareció pensar lo mismo por lo que comenzó a bajar su cuerpo y son ello sus manos, las cuales fueron en dirección a mi bragueta. Lentamente fue bajándola mientras nos dábamos otro beso, aunque no quito ni deslizo ni un centímetro de la tela hacia abajo. La camisa que usaba, sin que yo me hubiese dado cuenta tenia ya más de la mitad de los botones desabrochados y sentía la fricción de su piel con la mía ahí donde ambas se juntaban. La electricidad fluía de nuestros cuerpos y creaba una especie de campo magnético a nuestro alrededor. Sentía el flujo de sangre viajando por mis venas a una velocidad de vértigo, tenía todos mis sentidos alertas. La tome entre mis brazos y me gire para colocarla en la cama, lentamente reacomode sobre ella; no había un espacio entre los dos, cada parte de mi cuerpo conectaba con el suyo. Un pequeño gemido salio de su boca cuando una ligera vibración surgió de en medio de los dos… esperen… ¿vibración?

Esta se hizo mas fuerte y una pequeña tonadita discordante para el momento comenzó a sonar en la habitación me separe un poco de ella y ambos miramos hacia sus jeans, ahí donde se veían unas lucecitas de su celular, que indicaba que estaba recibiendo una llamada.

Bajo su manos hacia su bolsillo (con lo que rozo una parte muy despierta de mi anatomía) y tomo el teléfono.

— ¿Bueno? — Mientras contestaba yo deslice mis labios hacia su cuello y empecé a recorrerlo con ellos. Alguien al otro lado de la línea, una voz masculina me pareció le contesto. Sin que me lo esperara ella me aparto y se levanto de mi lado. — hola, no esperaba tu llamada — Al otro lado hubo otra respuesta, se senté junto a ella pues aun permanecía tirado en la cama — ¿Cómo? — Su voz se altero una octava — ¿sorpresa? Si… muy agradable — La verdad no sonaba como si le agradara — ¿Cuándo llegaras? — su rostro perdió de pronto todo color — Entonces… aquí nos vemos, un beso.

Finalizo la llamada y su mirada se quedo clavada en el piso.

— ¿Quién era? — Le pregunte mientras que con una mano acomodaba su cabello detrás de su oreja.

Parecía tener trabadas las palabras en la boca y lo único que pudo decirme fue — Mike.

* * *

**La peor persona del planeta podría alcanzar un mayor perdon que al que yo aspiro U.U en mi defensa lo unico que puedo alegar es que… computadora comunitaria + mama loca con mil juegos de Facebook = Menos de 2 horas al día de compu si tengo suerte (además de que **_**mea culpa **_**yo la introduje al vicio y yo misma tengo varios jueguitos en el face)**

**Además por si fuera poco yatego trabajo, así que mas limitado aun mi tiempo así que U.U**

**No prometo nada pero oigan fueron 17 hojas!! 17!!! Jamás había escrito tanto, ni sikiera el cap 13 fue tan largo jeje**

**Espero que no me odien tanto como para n dejarme un review…**

**Este cap va dedicado a una lectora muy especial, reciente pero que gracias a que me ha tenido marchando a paso firme y mandado muchos reviews lo he acabado jeje… **_**ambar patt**___**este va pa ti, y claro para mi sis Nerea y obvio pa ti Maligna no te chivees jeje.**

**Hasta la proxima!!**


	25. 25 Italia addio

**DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes Que En Esta Historia Aparecen, No Me Pertenecesen, Son De La Genial Mente Escritora Stephenie Meyer. Ahora si he cambiado un poco la clasificación… espero les guste ^^**

_**Italia addio**_

**Mike POV**

Quería darle una sorpresa. De verdad que quería. Pero habiendo llegado al hotel y al ver y sentir su fría bienvenida, no pude evitar pensar que algo pasaba.

En realidad no se ni donde había empezado a salir todo mal.

Bueno si se. Desde el inicio de todo este relajo de películas y desde que lo conoció a el. No lo voy a negar, pues tampoco estoy ciego. Digo, es el "hombre de moda" con el que todas quieren, pero eso no significa que… bueno… yo pensara que mi novia de 5 años también lo pensara.

En fin, ahora estoy en Italia, pero ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Bueno pues termine de filmar mi pequeña participación en una serie televisiva y me pareció un buen detalle "ir a buscar a mi novia", aunque eso significara atravesar el océano para buscarla.

¿Por qué?

La amo. No hay otra respuesta.

Es una mujer maravillosa, no me importa lo que se llegara a decir de ella, la conozco más que a mi mismo y comparto con ella afinidad de gustos, antes que nada es mi amiga. Pero últimamente…

Del total de las llamadas entre nosotros mas de la mitad yo las realizo (si no es que todas), ya no recuerda fechas importantes de los dos, no me habla de la misma manera… eso, créanlo o no, duele. Pero lo que mas dolería es saber… saber que ya no me quiere y aun así esta conmigo, preferiría que me lastimara con la verdad a que me alimentara la esperanza con mentiras.

Aborde el avión de las 3 am del aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, eh hice todo el trayecto solo para llegar a este lugar olvidado de dios donde ellos filman.

Gracias a los cambios de horario y todas esas cosas que solo confunden mi organismo y mis ciclos de sueño, llegue a Montepulciano a las 8 de la noche. Ya sabía en que hotel se hospedaba así que ahí me dirigí sin demora. Al llegar al hotel, en una de las esquinas del lobby, en una de esas clásicas salitas que siempre se encuentran en un hotel como estos, estaba ella, pero no estaba sola.

Avance hacia ella, pues lo único que quería, bajo el peso de la maleta que llevaba, era abrazarla fuerte contra mi y platicar a gusto y tendido de todo lo que nos habíamos perdido del otro. ¿Pero que fue lo que recibí? Esto:

**Flash Back**

_Ella estaba sentada en un sofá largo, en una de las esquinas mas apartadas, a su lado se podía observar a un hombre, que si no mal recordaba era Masen. Había otro pequeño mueble de un asiento en el cual se encontraba una chica que si mi memoria no me fallaba se llamaba Rose o Alice, no recordaba muy bien._

_Casi corro cuando la vi a lo lejos, pero decidí contenerme para no hacer una escena muy utilizada en películas baratas románticas._

_Al llegar al lado de ellos deje cae mi maleta al suelo y extendí mis brazos para abrazarla. Perezosamente o eso me pareció ella se levanto del sofá y se acerco a mi. La tome de la cintura y la abrace con fuerza. Seguido de esto aparte mis manos de su cuerpo para dirigirla a su rostro y la bese… ¿Por qué diría la bese? Por que puedo jurar que era el único que besaba en ese momento. _

_Algo estaba muy mal._

— _Mi amor cuanto tiempo sin verte… me han parecido décadas — Le dije con casi un dejo de adoración… al fin y al cabo la amaba._

— _Mike — fue lo único que dijo… ¿¡Mike? ¿Donde quedaban los "a mi igual" y "te extrañaba tanto" de antaño?_

_En voz baja le dije al oído — ¿pasa algo? — ella negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia los otros._

— _Edward, Alice, no se si lo conozcan pero el es Mike, mi novio._ _— me dirigí hacia ellos y salude a Alice, que parecía tenia el rostro como congelado de alguien que ve a un fantasma; seguido me voltee para encarar a Edward. Tenía el rostro frío, casi inexpresivo, pero tenia un brillo casi maniático que me dio algo que pensar cuando lo mire. _

— _Mucho gusto Edward, es un placer conocerte al fin después de oír tanto de ti_ _— le tendí mi mano. El la tomo sin decir media palabra y me dio un apretón demasiado "efusivo" si es que no se podía llamar "quebrarme los dedos de la mano". Dio una cabezada y se tiro al sofá de nuevo y dirigió su mirada a lo lejos._

_Me gire (sobando disimuladamente mi mano) y le dije a mi novia — Mi amor que tal si vamos a tu habitación, estoy hecho polvo._

— _¿No tienes cuarto de hotel? — fueron las primeras palabras que oí pronunciar a Edward._

_Una especie de ira por la intromisión de este misántropo hombre me enardeció y me hizo contestarle. — ¿Por qué habría de pedir una habitación si puedo pasar la noche con mi novia?_ _— me sorprendí del tono de petulancia que tenia mi voz, además de que los puños del hombre se cerraron para luego relajarse de golpe. Se paro de golpe, dio las buenas noches a todos y se fue hacia las escaleras. Mejor, no quería tener otro incomodo momento en el ascensor._

**Fin flash Back**

Ahora dos horas después del "incidente" estábamos en la habitación de Bella. Había tomado una ducha y cambiado de ropa. Ella se había colocado en la cama y estaba viendo un programa de cocina. Esto me extraño… ¿de cuando a acá ella veía este tipo de cosas? Decidí no darle importancia y me acerque a ella.

La tome entre mis brazos y le di un suave beso en el cuello.

— No tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado ¿ya te lo había dicho? — Le dije.

— Si en cuanto llegaste.

— ¿Te pasa algo? Estas actuando extraño… — pregunte, si tenia algo tal vez podría ayudarle ¿no?

— Algo así — Luego acomodo un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja — No pasa nada solo un dolor de cabeza, estoy bien.

— ¿Estas segura? Te conozco bien y se que algo anda mal…

— Todo esta bien Mike, perfecto.

— ¿Segura?

— Si, ahora si me disculpas estoy agotada y quiero dormir, hasta mañana.

Se acerco a mí y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, yo deseaba abrazarla, pero en seguida se recostó en la cama y dándome la espalda se acostó.

Me acomode de mi lado y apoye la cabeza en mi almohada… ¿algo podría ir peor?

**Edward POV **

Avanzaba, bueno mas bien _zigzagueaba _a la habitación de al lado. Lo que no había hecho el día anterior (emborracharme a morir) lo había cumplido el día de hoy, y gracias a los efectos del alcohol un millón de ideas estúpidas llegaban a mí; esta era una de ellas.

¿Quién se creía ese insignificante enano? ¿Cómo se atrevió a venir aquí? ¿Por qué arruino el momento? Pues ahora me desquitaría y frente a el.

Claro, no era estúpido, había elaborado bien mi plan. Antes de sumergirme en la incoherencia del alcohol, es mas desde el mismo momento en que "subí" por las escaleras, lo único que hice fue esperar a que todos se quitaran del lobby para efectuar mi plan.

¿Y ese era? Sencillo. Robar la tarjeta de acceso del cuarto de Bella. ¿Inteligente no? (Ok tal vez no, pero me importa un comino)

Avance a la recepción y para mi fortuna una delicada y hermosa señorita era la que atendía.

Efectúe todo el numerito: llegue con una actitud de seductor irresistible, me presente, charle unos 10 minutos tal vez, le sonreí unas 10 veces y luego a la petición, yo quería algo que había olvidado en la habitación de Bella y quería saber si me podía facilitar la tarjeta, al principio se negó, se resistió un poco, pero al final accedió. Cuando me la hubo entregado, me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Cuando llegaba al ascensor note que la mujer estaba casi hiperventilando.

Llegué a la puerta y me recosté contra ella. Estaba algo mareado. Deslice una mano en el bolsillo de mis pantalones buscando la tarjeta; en la derecha; no, en la izquierda; tampoco, bolsillo trasero derecho; bingo.

Trate en vano abrir la puerta unas 3 veces pero la maldita hendidura donde se deslizaba la tarjeta se movía en todas direcciones y fue hasta la cuarta vez que lo logre (todo por que la detuve con la otra mano)

Abrí la puerta y con toda la elegancia que un hombre altamente alcoholizado puede tener cerré la puerta y avance por la habitación. He de decir que tal vez si no estaba del todo "lucido" en cuestión de mis pensamientos, mi cuerpo si lo estaba.

Sabia perfectamente lo que quería, quería mi regalo de cumpleaños y lo iba a recibir. Su habitación o la mía, daba igual.

Trate de hacer el menor ruido posible al entrar a su cuarto. Ahí estaban, ver la escena hizo que la sangre me hirviera. El le pasaba un brazo por la cintura. La imagen llegaba lentamente a mi cerebro y la procesaba con pesadez, pero a la vez sabía que quería partirle la cara con toda mi alma.

Llegue a su lado y me arrodille. Le di un suave beso en los labios y me separe de ella.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y estaba punto de gritar algo cuando le tape la boca con una mano y con la otra mano le hice una seña de "shhh".

Ella capto el mensaje y comenzó a salir de la cama, retirando lentamente la mano de Mike, pero como se tardaba demasiado yo la tome y la quite de ella de un golpe. Solo sentí que de pronto alguien me daba un golpe en la parte trasera de la nuca.

Mike ni se inmuto, ese imbécil tenia el sueño pesado por que literalmente había aventado su mano al otro extremo y el ni en cuenta.

Ahora si, a lo que me concernía.

La encare y ella tenia el rostro rojo (¿ira? ¿Rubor? Quien sabe) me cerque a ella y la tome en mis brazos, iba a besarla cuando…

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? — Me dijo en un tono tan bajo que tuve que acercar más mi odio a sus labios, con lo cual solo gane otra distracción pues ellos y su aliento toparon contra mi lóbulo, lo que causo que un escalofrío me recorriera y la apretara más contra mí.

— Vine por mi regalo — dije con la voz menos pastosa que pude.

— ¡¿Qué? Edward, te das cuenta de que estas ebrio ¿verdad?

— No te preocupes, a ninguna he defraudado nunca, este o no ebrio. — Dicho esto la coloque contra la pared y me presioné contra ella. Emitió un pequeño gemido que solo hizo que mis ganas de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer se incrementaran. Recorrí sus costados con las manos y ella ya había pasado sus manos por la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

Coloque mis labios contra los suyos e inicie el beso. No se si el estar ebrio, o el hecho de que lo que estábamos haciendo era en frente de su "novio", o simplemente por que me moría por hacerlo, pero se sentía _tan bien_…

Capture su labio inferior entre mis dientes y lo mordí levemente, hasta que ella se quejo un poco. Eso seguro dejaba una marca, eso quería. Tome sus piernas y las coloque a mis costados. Ella entendió perfectamente y ejerció presión, quedando a horcadas sobre mí.

Casi imperceptiblemente efectuábamos un pequeño vaivén que solo me volvía loco.

— Ed… Mike esta aquí… — Murmuro contra mis labios. Gruñí un poco en respuesta. — Ed, no puedo hacer esto aquí… — Volvió a interrumpir.

— A mi no me importaría — Le dije.

— Pero a mi si — Y me empujo un poco.

— ¿Bueno quieres ir junto a él? Tal vez esta perspectiva no es la mejor y quiere estar en primera fila para apreciar el espectáculo.

— Muy gracioso — Y ahora si me aparto de ella. — Salgamos de aquí.

— ¿Y si se despierta? — PUTA. MADRE. ¿A mí qué carajo me interesaba? Ahora de seguro ella…

— Pues… ¿Salí por un vaso de agua? — Esa excusa ni yo la creería, pero no iba a contradecirla.

— Lo que vamos a hacer va a durar más de lo que tardarías en ir a tomar agua, bañarte, vestirte, comer y dormir juntos. — Le susurre al oído.

— No te creo —Me dijo de forma picara.

— Pruébame…

Salimos de la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta me pareció notar que Mike estaba en una posición distinta de cómo lo había estado hace 2 minutos, pero tal vez fuera el alcohol jugando trucos conmigo.

Apagamos toda luz que hubiese encendido (no recordaba haber encendido ninguna pero ahí estaban) y salimos al corredor.

Camino a mi habitación nos besamos. No podía apartar mis manos ni un centímetro de ella. La puerta de mi habitación, fiel a la costumbre estaba abierta. Casi la pateo cuando se atoro un poco en que tratamos de pasar juntos a través de ella pero Bella con delicadeza la hizo a un lado, evitando el escándalo que pude haber ocasionado.

El mundo había quedado atrás, ahora solo era Bella y yo en mi habitación… _nuestra habitación. _Sí, me gustaba como sonaba así.

Al cerrar la puerta volvimos a conectarnos, toda la impotencia que había sentido al ver como la habían abrazado sin que pudiera hacer algo, se había transformado en una pasión avasalladora.

— Te quiero — Musite contra sus labios.

— Y yo a ti — Dijo entrelazando sus manos en la parte trasera de mi nuca.

Era una lástima haberme emborrachado tanto, no podía ver con total nitidez todas las facciones de su rostro, pero podía esforzarme. Su suave y delgada mandíbula, su tersa y firme piel, el contorno de los labios que delineaba con mi lengua; sus dos hermosos ojos chocolates, su pequeña y delicada nariz, todo lo que ella era y representaba era perfecto para mi, y estando en este estado o no, pensaba aprovecharlo, vivirlo.

Permanecimos juntos parados en medio de la sala besándonos tanto tiempo que hubo un momento en que ambos perdimos oxigeno que paramos y apoyamos nuestras frentes. Conté cada una de sus respiraciones. Me parecían lo más hermoso que había oído.

— Te quiero — Me dijo de nuevo.

Sentí que mi corazón bombeo tan fuerte que se había descolocado. La atraje a mi pecho. Nuestras respiraciones se fundieron en una sola. Casi se me había olvidado la cuestión de mi regalo. Tenía tanta paz en mi interior teniéndola junto a mí que lo demás y el mundo no significaban nada.

— Déjalo — le dije de pronto — No vuelvas con el por favor. — Casi sonó como un ruego pero no me importo.

— Necesito volver esta noche con él.

— No vuelvas nunca, quédate conmigo.

— Edward…

La mire a los ojos. — Nunca te he forzado a decidir, ni lo hare, pero quiero que por favor elijas, _deseo _que me elijas. — acerque mi rostro al suyo. — Te amo. Sé que es poco o tal vez no lo suficiente, pero es… es lo único que me mantiene ahora, siento que comparto contigo más cosas que con nadie. Tal vez sea el alcohol el que creas que me hace decir estas cosas, pero de verdad… necesito que me elijas, que seas mía, no quiero compartirte, quiero _poseerte_, deseo salir a la calle y gritar a todos "esta hermosa mujer es mía". Anhelo tanto que sean solo mis brazos los que te den calor. Deseo tantas cosas que solo serán capaces si me elijes a mí.

— Edward habíamos llegado a un acuerdo…

— Y un cuerno el acuerdo; Bella, me has acompañado a mi habitación, has dejado a tu novio en tu habitación, te has besado conmigo un millar de veces sin estar en escena, me has dicho que me quieres, dime si eso no es una especie de compromiso.

— Te dije cero ataduras.

— Muero por atarme a ti — Le dije mientras la rodeaba mas con los brazos.

— ¿Volveremos a empezar Edward? Habíamos tomado una decisión.

— Decisión que se jodió cuando tu noviecito vino a Italia por un gesto de galantería barata.

Se aparto de mí. Me miro a los ojos y lo siguiente que dijo me partió el corazón de nuevo, aunque estaba ya tan roto en los últimos días que no importo demasiado.

— Fue un gesto, galante o no, lo tuvo. Tu también los has tenido y nadie te ha dicho que sean baratos o algo así.

— Defiendes sus acciones.

— Lo hago pues es el menos culpable de lo que pasa aquí.

— Lo que pasa aquí está mal entonces.

— Creo que en eso concordábamos desde el principio.

— Mi amor es… — Respire hondo y rectifique lo que iba a decir — Ya te he dicho un millón de veces lo que mi amor por ti significa y poco ha cambiado tu parecer. Lo defiendes, perfecto. Le tienes compasión por lo que está pasando, maravilloso. Pero ¿te digo algo? Sigues estando aquí conmigo. Sigues regresando a mí. Lo único que te pedí desde el principio fue: quédate conmigo, se mía, nada más, nada que no fuera compartido, nada que no sintieras. Bella, abre los ojos, te dañas, nos dañas. Si quieres volver con el adelante, no te lo impediré, pero recuerda esto. Yo te esperare. Mas si llego a faltar en mi espera, si llegase a flaquear en mi lucha por tu amor, espero que entiendas que aguante lo suficiente y que hice todo lo que estuvo en a mi mano para lograr convencerte.

¿Cómo habían acabado las cosas así? ¿Dónde carajo estaba mi regalo? Mierda, estar borracho perjudica seriamente las cosas, y en mi caso me hacia hablar de más.

**Bella POV **

Regrese a mi habitación. Había contenido las ganas de llorar ante las palabras de Edward, las más sinceras que había oído jamás. Las más dolorosas que esperaba escuchar de él. Las más apasionadas que alguien me podía haber dicho.

Parada en medio del recibidor me sentía fuera de lugar. Tenía la impresión (la maldita voz gritaba en mi cabeza) que este no era el lugar donde debería estar.

Mis labios se sentían un poco inflamados y el inferior estaba algo adolorido. Tal vez dejaría una marca pero increíblemente ahora no me importaba.

No quería entrar en mi habitación. Eso implicaba ver a Mike ahí, ignorante de lo que había pasado, e inocente de todo esto. El no cargaba culpa de lo que el corazón podía hacer, y en esta ocasión muchos o tal vez pocos saldrían heridos, todo dependía de mis decisiones.

Cuando me adentre a la oscura habitación note que Mike se hallaba sentado al borde de la cama y contemplaba algo. Era una pequeña caja. Al notar mi presencia, se aseguro de guardarla (o eso me pareció en la oscuridad) y me encaro.

— Es muy tarde. ¿Dónde habías estado?

— Me sentía algo acalorada, y un poco mal desde la tarde.

— ¿el dolor de cabeza?

— Algo así.

Su gesto fue triste entonces. Alzo una mano y palmeo la cama.

— Acuéstate, es tarde.

Y obedecí.

**Emmett POV **

¿Por qué me parecían mis últimas horas?¿Por qué estaba tan tenso? A sí, lo recuerdo ahora, algo que sonaba así como 20 horas de plazo para una apuesta, ninguna noticia o chisme reciente de algún paparazzi, y yo usando un ridículo y estúpido bikini.

Me sentía como un preso a horas de su inyección letal.

Estaba en una pequeña cafetería, en el centro de la cuidad. No estaba solo.

Jasper estaba frente a mí y sostenía una especie de revista. Parecía una de esas revistas que solía tener la enana desde que comenzamos con estas películas, pero en Jasper no cuadraba.

— Whitlock, deja en paz tu revista de lencería pervertido. — Le dije en broma.

Alzo la mirada de su "revista" y me dirigió una mirada tipo (me dio miedo admitir) _Emmett _— Casi aciertas oso, pero no, no es lencería. — y se sumergió de nuevo en su "lectura"

— Si no es lencería pero casi acierto ¿entonces qué es?

— Trajes de baño, bikinis — Alzo de nuevo la vista, como evaluándome. — Tu color de piel es claro, tal vez un bikini rojo combinaría bien y no te quedaría del todo ridículo.

Mis nervios se alteraron de pronto. ¿Cómo podía cantar victoria si el plazo aun no acababa?

— Jasper ¿te gustaría que yo trajera un catálogo de maquinas para rasurar? Esto es intimidación ¿sabes?

— Pensándolo mejor ¿Qué te parecería un estampado de flores?

Le dirigi una mirada malvada y enloquecida, casi estuve a punto de tomar un avión con vuelo directo a Italia para hacer que esos dos se besuquearan o algo y así raparle el pelo a este pequeño hijo de…

—… debes de aceptarlo, ninguna noticia ha llegado, es como si ya se hubiera acabado el plazo, ellos salen de Italia al medio día de hoy. Bueno por ahí todavía sigue siendo noche pero…

Casi ni escuchaba sus "razones", en mi mente se formaban imágenes mías, una tijeras (de esas entrenadoras con puntita redonda para ponerlo más nervioso), una botella de crema de afeitar y una navaja. A la chingada las maquinas rasuradoras. Si era necesario haría un maldito fotomontaje para quitarle ese pelo.

—…ya sabía desde el principio que ganaría, era obvio Emm, sabes que no pueden demostrarlo abiertamente.

— Jasper… si conservas tu pelo no será lo mismo con tu lengua si sigues hablando, me has puesto de los nervios.

Se rio, fue una carcajada tan… tan _mía. _Y eso no lo hacia tranquilizador.

— Emmett no te pongas así, al fin y al cabo tu mismo sugeriste esta apuesta.

"Cuando pensé que podía ganarla" me dije a mí mismo.

— En fin, yo sé que no eres un mal perdedor, y ya hemos apostado antes así si ta nervioso te pone un simple cátalo de bikinis, ok, lo guardo. Pero ten en cuenta una cosa oso, si te pone neurótico un simpe y tonto catalogo… ¿que será cuando te presente el bikini?

Casi lo atrapo cuando dijo esto, se estaba desternillando de risa, pero aun era más rápido que yo y huyo del lugar.

Maldición…

Yo mas bikini era igual a oso perdiendo su masculinidad en un gym.

La vida era injusta para las personas tan nobles como yo.

**Bella POV**

Viernes 22 de Junio del 2009. Nuestro ultimo día en Montepulciano. Partiríamos al medio día pero nuestras direcciones serian distintas. Había tomado la decisión (junto con Mike) de irnos a la estación de trenes que había en una parte de Florencia. Quería aplazar el tiempo antes de llegar a casa porque solo implicaría ver a mis padres, contarles "mis aventuras", y por lo tanto mentir otro tanto y fingir ante más gente, gente a la cual quería. Ya estaba cansada.

Me había levantado temprano, en realidad no había dormido bien. Más o menos cada hora despertaba. No soñaba, tampoco descansaba en realidad. Sentía una opresión en el pecho que no dejaba entrar mucho aire en mis pulmones pero que últimamente era mi compañía constante.

Había empezado a empacar mis cosas desde las seis am, pues como lo único que hacía antes de eso era observar el techo, me pareció una mejor idea aprovechar mi tiempo para no retrasarme luego.

Lo hice meticulosamente, casi imprimía mas concentración de la requerida a meter la ropa donde iba, se podía decir que pensaba (en realidad lo hacía adrede) y me enfocaba en ello para no pensar en nada más. No deseaba pensar en nada más.

_Buh! Estas pensando en ello sin siquiera quererlo._

Silencie de golpe a la voz. Ya no quería ni oírla a ella. Aunque debía admitir que llevaba razón. Pensaba mucho. Sin darme cuenta pensaba en la _situación_.

Tome el teléfono. Llame a servicio a la habitación cuando acabe de arreglar mis cosas y pedí el desayuno. Mike seguía durmiendo. Era mejor, no hubiese podido conmigo si su mirada me escrutaba mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

La comida llego, deliciosa y fresca fruta, un jugo de naranja, unos huevos, pan fresco, cereal, y otras cosas que en ese momento no me abrieron demasiado el apetito aunque sabía que debía comer. Regrese a la habitación y llame a Mike a desayunar.

Su mirada perezosa me lleno de una extraña ternura y culpa. No podía seguir así. Edward llevaba demasiada razón, pero este no me parecía el lugar y momento correctos para tomar mi decisión final.

Comimos en silencio, únicamente roto por Mike al preguntar si nuestros planes de ir en tren hasta nuestro siguiente destino antes de tomar nuestro avión a L.A.

La verdadera razón de nuestra separación del grupo era que no me sentía capaz de subir al mismo avión, sentarme junto a ambos y aparentar estar en calma. Era demasiado para mis nervios.

Así que el plan era el siguiente. La producción haría el favor de llevarnos a la central de trenes de Florencia y esperarían nuestro abordaje. Cuando nosotros nos fuéramos ellos partirían a el aeropuerto internacional de Florencia.

Las horas pasaron rápido. El momento llegaba a marchas forzadas. El tiempo pasaba como si el reloj se tragara los momentos.

Pregunte a Mike si tenía que empacar algo pero él me contesto que en realidad no había desempacado nada dado que solo había hecho en Italia unas cuantas horas.

Cuando volví a fijarme en la hora eran las 9 am. Era hora de partir rumbo a Florencia.

En el lobby se hallaba congregado todo el equipo de producción, aunque no viajaríamos con ellos. A lo lejos distinguí la figura de Alice y junto a ella unas 5 maletas… esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

Mas allá, unos 3 metros más atrás de ella estaba el. Llevaba unos jeans deslavados y algo raídos y una playera cuello V blanca con una chamarra negra con gorro. Tenía puesto unos lentes negros y fumaba un cigarrillo. Hacía bastante tiempo que no lo veía fumar pero esa imagen me trajo recuerdos de Vancouver, Oregón y Washington.

En su espalda colgaba su inconfundible guitarra y en su mano tenía una pequeña maleta.

Su cabeza volteaba en mi dirección y al notarlo trate de apartar la mirada, pero no sirvió de nada, a partir de ese momento sus ojos no se apartaron de mí.

Organizamos la caravana de transporte. Como siempre nosotros 3 estaríamos en un mismo transporte, pero en esta ocasión Mike iría con nosotros.

El camino de Montepulciano a Florencia no fue como aquel que compartimos Edward y yo al viajar a Pisa. No tuvo nada que ver. Los silencios compartidos en ese viaje fueron relajados. Cargados de amor y sin preocupación.

Ahora el aire era denso, cargado de tensión. Parecía que el primero en romperlo quedaría como el señuelo de todas las miradas, así que nadie se atrevía a ello.

Las imágenes de la Toscana no conseguían relajar la tensión, y menos aun el hecho de que Mike insistía en dejar su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, apretándome a su costado. No podía estar segura de la mirada de Edward gracias a los lentes que aun no se había quitado, pero estaba segura de que si los ojos fueran puñales a estas alturas Mike sería un milagro medico al permanecer vivo.

La estación central de trenes de Florencia era una construcción antigua y monumental que era imponente. Podía haber disfrutado viajando en ella si no fuera por el hecho de que quería abordar al tren lo antes posible para evitar un enfrentamiento que a cada minuto se hacía más latente.

Avanzamos. Los boletos del tren decían que debíamos abordar el andén 15-B en el área oeste de la estación.

Estaban cerca de unos baños así que aproveche una oportunidad y le dije a Mike que tenía que refrescarme, la verdad es que me sentía asfixiada.

Llegando al lavamanos abrí el grifo y en mis manos tome la mayor cantidad de agua posible y la pase por mi rostro. Mientras hacía esto oí como la puerta se abría y se cerraba, junto con un pequeño clic parecido al de los cerrojos.

Unas manos se posaron a mis costados y me envolvieron en un abrazo muy familiar.

Rápidamente me voltee.

— No podías irte sin despedirte ¿o sí?

— Edward ¿Qué demonios…?

Mis protestas fueron silenciadas por un beso. No se parecía a un beso de despedida, si a un beso de _convencimiento._

Era… era como un beso manipulador, sin llegar a ser egoísta del todo, un beso persuasivo. Pero sobre todo muy posesivo.

— La próxima vez que nos veamos será para despedirnos por un mes, así que quiero que pienses bien lo que harás. Solo te pido una oportunidad. — Susurro bajo su aliento. — Elígeme a mí. Solo eso deseo.

Dicho esto soltó su agarre y avanzo hacia la puerta donde salió, dejándome sola.

Era cierto. Nuestro próximo encuentro seria en los MTV Movie Awards en California. Eso sería en una semana.

La semana seria larga pero a la vez muy corta por las decisiones que debería tomar, pero todo llega a su tiempo y debería afrontarlo. Por lo menos todos estarían ya ahí, bueno todos menos Rose y Jasper.

Salí del baño, Mike me pregunto por qué había tardado tanto y la verdad no se que excusa le di pero era tan vaga que cualquiera pudo haber notado la mentira. Mike sin embargo no dijo nada.

Nuestro tren partió de Italia en punto de las 11 am.

**U.U**

**No hay excusa ni pretexto, lo se, pero hay varias nuevas y buenas noticias.**

**Ya tengo lap, con lo cual no dependo de la compu comunitaria.**

**Ya tengo internet inhalambrico, mayor facilidad para publicar.**

**Ya estoy en ello princesas y ya llegamos a la parte que ya keria llegar asi que espero que ya pueda escribir mas rápido.**

**Otra cosa es que este viernes me despido de mis bebos, osea dejo de trabajar por fin pa volver al descanso asi que ya tendre tiempo de nuevo.**

**Al parecer ya todo volverá a la normalidad asi que no se me echen al cuello xfisss**

**Eso si debo decir que hubo una temporada y por eso no actualizaba que la compu se X.X y fueron como 15 dias sin internet ni compu… x poco me volvi loca la vdd.**

**Muchos tenchus gemelis por el apoyo para este cap y a ambar patt por andarme arriando que sin las dos no lo habría publicado de vdd.**

**Eso de no tener reviews asi como antes como que le kita el sazon a la escritura T.T**

**Pero se agradece a las niñas preciosas que dejan aunque sea un "go on" en el botoncito.**

**Bye!**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**No se me estresen ok?**

**(K)**


End file.
